The Pursuit Of Happiness
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Anna Johnson was existing in her mundane marriage of honor to Dwayne Johnson. That is until her best friend has an affair and Anna starts getting ideas about sexy real estate agent John Cena. Can she go against her honor in the pursuit of happiness? Cena/OC/Dwayne. Miz/OC and others in story.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. Hope you like it. It's AU fiction.

co-written by RatedrKjEricHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Disenchanted. That's the word she'd use if you asked her what her life had become. But no one ever seemed to ask her anything. Not when it came to her life. All the decisions were made for her. And she hated it. From the outside looking in, Anna Brooks Johnson seemed to have it all. A nice big house in the wealthy to do neighborhood with the perfectly manicured lawns. A husband who would give her whatever she asked for. But no one really knew. No one knew the back story of how she and Dwayne met. And how it was decided for them that they'd be married two weeks later. Their fathers were gamblers. And after a particularly intense game one night, when her father Phillip has squandered away their last dime, he'd offered Anna's hand as settlement for the debt. He knew that Mr. Johnson was looking for a wife for his son. Someone with down home traditional values. Anna fit the bill perfectly and he'd agreed to wipe the debt clean. Give the money back.

Dwayne, for his part, seemed indifferent to marrying someone he just met. If he was going to get married to get the five hundred million dollar family inheritance, he had only one requirement. She had to be beautiful. He took one look at Anna, who was ten years younger than he was, her shoulder length blond hair, her curvy yet fit appearance and her ocean blue eyes and agreed. They'd make beautiful babies and he'd get an extra hundred million for each one they had. She smiled as she looked over at the pack and play in the corner. Her crowning achievement in the three years they'd been married, their son, one and half year old Nikolas. It had been one of the few times that Dwayne paid any attention to her. She sighed. She loved being a mom and couldn't think of anything better. In fact, Dwayne had recently mentioned having another baby.

Dwayne controlled everything in their life especially the money. But he was generous with her and gave her whatever she needed. He gave her a weekly allowance of two thousand dollars to do what she wanted plus she had credit cards. He would give her more if she needed. He gave her a custom made Range Rover on their anniversary which they had just celebrated a month before.

This was it. She was stuck in this marriage, this humdrum life forever. It wasn't that she hated Dwayne. He wasn't cruel, he never hit her. She just didn't love him. There was no spark. No feeling of being on fire like she'd always heard about when she was younger. When she had the freedom to dream and believe in such things. She shook her head. She had no time for that now. She was obligated to be a good wife, a good mother. To be whatever Dwayne wanted her to be, when he wanted her at all. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" The thirty year old blond said as she walked to the door. She didn't think anyone was coming over. She opened the door and was shock to find a handsome man standing there. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Dwayne Johnson."

"He isn't here. He's at the office."

The man checked his notes. "Well he told me to meet him here at this time."

"Let me call him." She picked up the cordless phone that was by the door. Dwayne had phones all through the house so you were never far from one. She quickly dialed her husband's number. She explained the situation. She hung up and turned to the man at the door. "He is on his way home. He forgot to tell me. Please come in, Mr."

"Cena. John Cena."

"Mr. Cena, please sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

"Okay. Well, he said he would be home in about ten or fifteen minutes."

"Great." He smiled at the blond.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do?" She asked sitting down in the chair.

"I'm in real estate. Your husband is looking into buying some real estate to invest in."

"Oh alright." She replied. She really didn't know too much about her husband's business. He never talked about work with her or let her know anything. They sit there in silence for the next ten minutes when she heard a car in the garage. "That must be Dwayne."

Both looked up as her husband came through the door. "Mr. Cena, I'm sorry I'm late." He said shaking his hand. He turned to his wife. "Anna, don't you have something to do?"

"Yes. I have to go to the store. So I'm taking Nikolas."

"Fine." He said as she walked into the kitchen and got Nikolas.

She headed out through the garage and put Nikolas in the car and headed out.

Once Anna was gone, Dwayne turned to John. "Did you tell my wife anything?"

"I told her you were looking into buying some real estate to invest in." John replied to him.

"Alright. I would prefer my wife not know anything about my business. It's better that way."

"Alright." John replied. "So, what kind of real estate were you interesting in?"

"I would like to purchase two warehouses and then an office building."

John wrote down what he was looking for. He couldn't help but wonder what type of business Dwayne was in. He was listed as an investment banker but John really wondered if that was the case. If he wasn't involved in something more. He had heard the rumors about the Johnson's money. They were worth over a couple billion dollars. And the rumors were not all of it was legal.

"Okay, I will look and see what I have and get back to you."

"Great. Call me on my cell phone and we will probably meet here at the house. I don't want to meet at the office."

"Alright. I will." John stood up and shook his hand. "I will call you once I have the information."

"Thank you and please don't tell my wife anything."

"Of course." John got his briefcase together and walked out the door.

Once John was gone, Dwayne made a call to an associate. "It's in place. I should have the buildings soon."

"Excellent. Let me know." The caller said hanging up.

Dwayne called his office and told them he was taking the rest of the day off to spend with his wife and son. He looked up just as Anna came in with Nikolas.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked her.

"I did. Wade is bringing in the groceries."

"Good. I have taken the rest of the day off." He said taking Nikolas from her. "So I thought we could spend some time together and then maybe later once this guy is in bed, we could work on another baby."

"Great." She smiled. "I'm glad you're off the rest of the day." She knew it was better to agree with him and do what he asked. His father scared her the most. She didn't doubt that he would hurt her if she didn't do what they wanted.

The rest of the day they hung out like a family. She smiled as she watched Dwayne play with their son. While he was indifferent to her, he adored Nikolas and she knew that the baby enjoyed the time with his dad. After dinner she put Nikolas down for the night and headed into the master bedroom where she knew her husband would be waiting.

"Nikolas down for the night?" Dwayne said as she walked in.

"He is." She replied as she walked over to get changed for bed. She felt Dwayne come up behind her.

"There is no need for that." He said taking the nightgown from her and throwing it aside. He turned her to face him and he kissed her. She often wondered if he really wanted her or if she was just a means to an end. A way for him to keep increasing his net worth with the children she could provide him. He moved them over to the bed once their clothes were gone and they were making love. Afterwards as they lay there, she decided to ask him about the business meeting. He rarely had them at home.

"That was amazing." He said as they laid there. "I definitely hoped we made a baby."

"Yeah." She said in agreement. "Is everything okay with the business?" She asked tentatively.

"Everything is fine. You don't need to worry about anything but taking care of our son, the house and having another baby." He kissed her before he drifted off to sleep. She sighed because she knew that was all he was going to tell her. She wasn't allowed to know more.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next morning, Anna woke up and headed to Nikolas's room. She smiled when she saw her son was awake. "Hey little man, let's get you ready for the day." She changed him and headed downstairs to make breakfast for Dwayne before he headed to work. She put Nikolas in his highchair and fixed him some oatmeal before she started the coffee and began making the breakfast. She had breakfast on the table by the time Dwayne came down. She smiled softly at him as he walked over and kissed Nikolas on the head before he sat down.

"This looks good." He said and she smiled again. This was another area that he'd lucked out in. She was good in the kitchen. His father always told him he needed two things in a wife. She had to be good in the kitchen and good in the bedroom. And Anna was both. But he also liked the fact that she did as she was told and didn't ask a lot of questions about his business. And that was part of the reason he'd kept the one promised he'd made when they'd gotten married. He'd never cheat on her and he had no intention to.

"Glad you think so." She said as she poured him some coffee. "Are you going to have to work late tonight?"

"I don't really know. I will call you if I have too."

"Alright." She replied as she fed Nikolas. They finished breakfast and he headed off to work leaving her with her chores and errands for the day. Like every other day of their marriage had been. She'd rattled around the house alone for the first couple of years, save for the bodyguards he insisted she keep with her. At least now she had Nikolas to keep her occupied. She smiled as she cleaned him up and put him in the living room to play.

She put the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen. She smoothed down the fabric of her blouse and made sure that her hair was in place. It was something Dwayne had always insisted on. That she be up and dressed fully with breakfast made before he left for work. The only times he'd lifted the rule was when she'd been stricken with morning sickness when she was pregnant and right after she'd brought Nikolas home. He'd even hired a nanny for a short time to help her get a little more acclimated to being a new mother. But as soon as she'd gotten the hang of it, the nanny was gone and so was her companionship. She sighed to herself not really looking forward to another restless day sitting around the big empty house and she smiled. She'd take Nikolas to the park. That would certainly break up the monotony of the day.

Dwayne arrived at the office and headed in. He checked his messages and sipped the coffee that was waiting him as he sat down at his desk. He had some paperwork to take care of before an afternoon filled with meetings. The most important being the last one of the day with his partner in the new venue. They just had to find the right location.

"Dwayne, we need to talk." John Bradshaw Layfield said walking in. He was one of the executives in the company. Dwayne looked up at him in the ridiculous cowboy hat he insisted on wearing and shook his head. He'd never understood the personality and other interests of the Texan, which included long, loud "lunches" with his secretary Barbie. But the man had a good head for business and handled several of the branches in the Southwest and south of the boarder.

"What about, John?" Dwayne asked.

"Chris Irvine. He is making a stink about being fired. He is threatening to go public with what he knows about our company."

Dwayne sighed. His company was one of the most successful not only in Texas but in the world. They had tons of subsidiaries that it ran all over country and the world. "Which company?"

"The one in Mexico."

"Did you offer him a settlement when you let him go?"

"Yes but he is still threatening. He wants his job back."

"Do you have his file?" John handed him the file from personnel. "I will take care of it."

"Great." He quickly left and back to his office.

Dwayne looked at the day and pressed the button calling his assistant, Eve Torres-Lauranitits. She was married to one of his executives.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson."

"It's Tuesday. Did you send my wife the flowers and gift?"

"Yes. They will be delivered this afternoon." She smiled. She had tried to get him into bed when she first started working there two years earlier but he told her he wasn't interested. That he loved his wife and would never cheat on her. It was then she set her sights on one of his other executives. One she was certain she would get into bed and she did.

"Great. I left some letters on your desk, they need to go out immediately."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" She said seductively.

"Nothing I need from you. We've been through this. And I told you that if it didn't stop, you'd be out of here. Now, go answer the phones, make sure my meetings are confirmed and don't bother me like this again."

"Of course." She got up and headed back to her desk.

Dwayne sighed once she left. He wished now he had never hired her. She had been trying for years to get him into bed. He thought once she married, she would leave it alone but she continued to try. She just didn't get the message that he wasn't interested. That he was happy with what he had a home.

"Everything okay, Dwayne?" John Lauranitits said when he walked in. They had a meeting about expanding the business. Dwayne was actually glad he was there. He would talk to him again about keeping his wife in check.

"It would be if you could control your slut wife. She's been trying to get me into bed a lot more lately. I've heard the stories. I know she's been with more than half of the executives already. But this has got to stop. One more outburst and she's on the street. Got it?"

"I will talk to her about it."

"Good. Now, did you get the specs and analysis on the new business?"

"I did. Who is this mystery partner?"

"I'm not divulging that information to anyone at this time. All you need to know is that he's powerful and with his backing, this business will not fail. I need you to finish looking over those specs and get an analysis back to me ASAP."

"Alright. When you're ready to approach the board, let me know."

"I will. Oh meeting today at three in the conference room." John nodded and headed out.

Dwayne picked up his cell phone and dialed John Cena. He wanted to see if he had any leads on the warehouses and office building.

Anna put Nikolas in the sandbox and sat down on the bench with the new book she'd picked up at the store. She'd thought about starting a book club with some of the other wives of the executives. But the only other woman associated with her husband's business that she could stand was the wife of one of the bodyguards. They didn't get a lot of time to interact. Dwayne really wanted the help to stay away from her as much as possible. She looked at Nikolas and smiled. They'd had a busy morning already. They had dropped off the dry cleaning, gone to the bank, and dropped off the wedding gift for an associate of Dwayne's. Now they were at the park for a little play time. She sighed as she watched Nikolas play in the sand. He looked exactly Dwayne and she wondered if he had any part of her in him. Nikolas had the same brown eyes and smile like Dwayne.

"Mrs. Johnson, right?" She heard from the side.

"Yes?" She said turning and seeing the man who came to the house there. "Mr. Cena isn't it?"

"Yes it is." He said moving closer to her. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Nikolas loves the park." She smiled at her son. "We try to come once or twice a week."

"He is a cute kid."

"Thanks. So, why are you here?"

"I'm here with my daughter actually. Her name is Zoey. We try to come here a couple of times a week too. When I'm not showing properties. Which reminds me. Can you have your husband give me a call? I think I found what he's been looking for."

"Oh okay." She was tempted to ask him more about the business meeting but she decided against it.

He was just going to say something when his phone went off. "Excuse me. John Cena."

"Cena, this is Dwayne Johnson. I wanted to see how things were going with the search."

"You're an impatient man. I can respect that. I actually ran into your wife at the park and was telling her to have you give me a call. I found a couple of places I think you'll like. Did you want to meet me at them or would prefer pictures?"

"Let's set up a meeting tomorrow night for dinner at my house. Bring the pictures. You've put a rush on this and the least I can do is feed you."

"Alright. See you then." He hung up and turned back to Anna who was in the sandbox with Nikolas. She really was a beautiful woman and she and Dwayne had a beautiful son. Dwayne was a lucky man. And by appearances, she was a lucky woman. But there was an air of sadness about her. And it intrigued him. He smiled as his daughter walked over to Anna and Nikolas in the sandbox. She looked like her mother too. And it had hurt him when she died in the auto accident. But he and Zoey had been doing well. Still, he knew, she was growing up too fast and it made him wonder if she didn't need a female influence. He glanced at his watch and decided that it was time for him to go. They were meeting her grandmother for lunch. He walked over to the sandbox. "It was nice seeing you again. We have to go. I'm sure I will see you again, Mrs. Johnson."

"Alright." She figured she would see him when he came to talk to Dwayne about business. She looked at him after he'd walked away with the little girl. She smiled. Seeing him with his daughter made him seem more human. Made him not so business oriented. She smiled down at Nikolas. "Well little one, how about we go get some lunch and finish our errands."

"Okay mama." Nikolas replied looking up at her.

She smiled and picked up her son. They headed to McDonalds and then home. She couldn't stop herself from wondering what kind of properties Dwayne was looking for.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

After lunch, Anna and Nikolas headed home. She had to do the laundry and decided what was for dinner. She looked back as Wade came into view. He had been her bodyguard since she married Dwayne. She liked his wife, Layla, a lot but Dwayne wouldn't let them socialize too much. They arrived home and she put Nikolas down for his nap just as the doorbell rang. She smiled seeing the delivery guy who came every week like clockwork.

"Zack, how are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Johnson. Peach roses today and this." Zack Ryder said handing her the flowers and the box.

"Thank you Zack." She smiled and sat them down on the table. She reached into her purse and gave him a tip. "See you next Tuesday." He nodded and left.

She took the flowers into the kitchen and put them into the vase before taking them to the kitchen table so Dwayne was sure to see them. She took the flowers from the week before and threw them in the trash. She then picked up the box and opened. It was a beautiful platinum locket engraved with forever mine, Dwayne. She ran her fingers over it and sighed. The gifts she received from him varied from week to week. One week it might be jewelry. The next week could be a daily delivery from Starbucks or another place she liked. The gifts and flowers were nice. But it didn't make up for what she was lacking. Companionship.

Dwayne walked into the restaurant and saw his new business partner waiting. He adjusted his tie and walked over. "Vince, I'm glad you came."

"Well we have much to discuss now don't we?" Vince McMahon replied to him. "I assume your father is going to be here."

"My father is ill. So no, it's just me." Dwayne replied as he ordered. "I have a real estate agent working on some locations. We are meeting tomorrow."

"Excellent." Vince smiled. "You know to keep this quiet right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want the competition to get a jump on what we were doing. "

"Good. Here is what I have so far. As you can see, this will triple the investment in six short months." He said handing Dwayne some of the projections that his son in law had worked out. "And it is sure to be higher than that by this time next year."

"That's great news." He said as their dinner arrived. "It seems that this business is going exactly the way we want."

"Yes, indeed. Provided we both stay focused on what we have to do."

Dwayne smiled. This business was proving to be a great success. If the actual thing was anything like the estimate, it would be a dream come true.

"So, Dwayne, I wanted to invite you and your wife to my house on Friday for dinner. Provided you're free?"

"Of course we can come. I will get a sitter for the baby."

"How is your son?"

"Good. He's a year and half now. Looking more like me every day." Dwayne laughed. "We hope to add to our family soon."

"That's wonderful. More heirs to the business."

"Yes but I plan on grooming Nikolas to take over."

"Of course. Its how it should be the first born should take over."

"That's the way my father did. And I can't imagine handing the reigns over to anyone but my boy."

They both laughed and enjoyed drinks and dinner. They talked business and everything they needed. Once they had a place, things would get started.

Anna fed Nikolas dinner and then got him ready for a bath. Dwayne had called and told her that he had a business dinner and would be home later. She sighed. Another wasted dinner. She made him a plate and put it in the oven and got Nikolas bathed and ready for bed. She smiled when he snuggled up to her as she sat with him in the rocking chair. She kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

"Okay, little man, what story do you want for bed?"

"Moon." He replied.

"Okay, Goodnight Moon it is." Anna smiled as she took the book from the shelf and sat with him in the rocker. She started reading the book and he was soon asleep. She kissed him on the head and put him in the crib. She then headed to the master bedroom.

She turned on the baby monitor and drew a nice hot bath. She got in and let the heat relax her a little. But her mind continued to race. With dreams of what could have been. And what the reality of her life was. She got out and wrapped herself in a towel as she left her night gown in the other room.

She was surprised when she walked out and saw Dwayne in the room. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. I heard you in the bath." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"I had a few drinks with my business partner." She nodded.

"I left you a plate in the oven if you're hungry." She said and went to put her night gown on.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently kissing her on the neck. "You know that's not necessary." He said as he turned her around to face him. He kissed her on the lips this time and carried them over to the bed. He made quick work of his clothes and climbed on the bed with her. She closed her eyes as they made love. It wasn't that it was bad with him, it wasn't. It was good. It just lacked the passion and heat she always thought she would feel. When they were done, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"So, did you guys have fun today?" Dwayne asked as they laid there.

"Nikolas and I went and did my errands. We went to the park afterwards. He loves playing in the sandbox. I think he brought half of it home with him" She laughed.

"And how about seeing John Cena there?"

"Did Wade tell you that?"

"No, I called John while he was at the park and he told me he saw you at the park. Did you plan to meet up with him?"

"It was just a chance meeting. He was there with his daughter that's about Nikolas' age. He came up and started talking to me. Why would I plan to meet him? I don't know him. I met him the other day when he came to see you."

"I don't want you interacting with the help and as my real estate agent, he is the help. You know you're not supposed to be talking to them. We've been through this."

"I know. I won't talk to him unless he's in the house waiting for you. I can't be rude to a guest."

"That is the only exception, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." He kissed her again and started to make love to her again. He wanted them to have another baby and it was only a matter of time before she was pregnant.

John put his daughter down for the night and headed to his office to look over some properties he had found for Dwayne. Most of them were warehouses with office buildings nearby or right by them. He couldn't help but wonder what type of business he wanted to put in the warehouses. He had done some research on Dwayne and knew he was an investment banker and the CEO of his dad's company. But the rumors of illegal doing were there too and that wasn't something John wanted to get involved in. He couldn't afford to. He was all Zoey had anymore. And he couldn't risk her being left alone.

As he looked over the properties and got the pictures ready for the meeting the next day. His mind wondered to Dwayne's wife. She was nice and very beautiful. But something was missing in her eyes. Like she was waiting for something more. He shook his head. It wasn't any of his business. Dwayne was just a client. And whatever was going on in his marriage didn't concern John. But Mrs. Johnson intrigued him and he hoped he got the chance to get to know her better.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next day Anna spent the day getting the house ready for dinner. Dwayne always wanted it spotless and neat. But she took extra care to prepare the table with dishes and flowers. He had told her that John Cena was coming to dinner to go over some things for work. Nothing for her to worry about. Just a few things that needed to be discussed. As always, he wanted dinner ready when he got home and he wanted her dressed appropriately for guests. She'd simply nodded like always and went about the rest of her day after he'd left. She'd looked through the cookbooks her mother had given her before she married. Her mother had always told her to be a good and obedient wife. That she should keep his stomach full and his bed filled. Anna sighed. She had taken those words to heart. And Dwayne never went hungry and they made love whenever he wanted.

She decided to make chicken smothered in cheese and mushrooms and serve it with loaded mash potatoes and vegetable medley. She also made some pumpernickel bread to go with it. She decided to make a triple chocolate cake for dessert. She smiled at the choices. Dinner was going to be good but the dessert was going to be the masterpiece. Dwayne would be very happy with her choices indeed. She put Nikolas in the pack n play while she did the prep work. Once it was done, she headed upstairs to get Nikolas and herself ready.

She took another look at the house and made sure it was spotless. She set the dining table and had everything almost done when the doorbell rang. She figured it was the real estate agent.

"Mr. Cena, nice to see you again." She said as she opened the door. "Please come in. Dwayne will be here any minute. I'm sure he is sorry he wasn't here to greet you but you're early."

"Sorry about that. My mom came early to babysit Zoey. I hope its okay I'm early." He said as he walked in.

"Oh it's fine." She smiled.

"This is for you." He said handed her a bottle of wine. "I hope it goes with dinner."

"Of course it does." She smiled as she headed into the kitchen. John followed.

"Wow, this table looks incredible. Like a magazine." She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. I like to make sure guests have a great experience." She smiled as she heard the car door in the garage. "That must be Dwayne." She excused herself to go to the kitchen and check on dinner. She put the last of it on the counter as Dwayne walked in the door. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mr. Cena is in the living room. He's been here for a few minutes now." Dwayne nodded and put his briefcase down on the counter and walked into the dining room.

"John, nice to see you again. I apologize for not being here sooner. You're a little early." He said looking at his wife as she sat the table.

"Sorry about that. I told your wife that my mom came early to watch my daughter. I hope its okay."

"I admire punctuality when it comes to business matters. It speaks volumes about a man. I trust Anna has been a great hostess?"

"Yes she has. Her hospitality has been excellent."

"Great. Why don't we eat? This looks amazing by the way." He said looking at his wife. She smiled slightly and nodded.

Anna put Nikolas in the high chair and sat down by him. Dwayne took the seat by her and John across from Dwayne. Dwayne and John made small while they ate dinner. Anna focused on Nikolas while they did. Dwayne was careful with the conversation, talking only about where John grew up and his education. He never opened his mouth about the business.

"This dinner and dessert is really good Mrs. Johnson." John said as they sat having dessert.

"Thank you Mr. Cena."

"Oh you can call me John like Dwayne can. I prefer it."

Anna looked at her husband who nodded. "Alright, John."

"Anna, John and I have some business to discuss so we are going into the office. I will leave you to clean up here and take care of Nikolas."

"Are you sure we shouldn't help her?" John asked Dwayne. "I mean she made this lovely dinner."

"Anna likes to take care of her kitchen. Don't you dear?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled.

"So, let's go to the office, John." Dwayne said kissing Nikolas on the head and then kissing Anna.

She watched as they headed into the office. She sighed as she started to clean up. She really wished at times like this Dwayne would let her have a housekeeper but he said he saw no need for one. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped the table and countertops.

Once all of that was done, she headed upstairs to get Nikolas ready for bed. Her mind wandered as she bathed him and she thought about how nice it had been for John to offer to help her clean up. Dwayne never helped her clean up anything. That combined with the way she'd seen him at the park with his daughter made her think that he wasn't like all the rest of her husband's business associates. No. John Cena was a kind, decent, caring man. With amazing blue eyes and dimples that you couldn't help but be taken in by just a little. She guessed he could charm any woman he saw in one way or another. And his compliments on her cooking and her tablescapes had put her at ease just a little. Made her want to welcome him into her house and get to know him better. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Dwayne's warning followed. Don't consort with the help. She sighed and looked down at her son as he reached up with his little wet arms holding out to her. She smiled and picked him up carrying him to his room and getting him ready for bed. She opted to sit in the rocking chair and hold him close to her as she hummed softly to him. He was her constant companion. The only human contact she had besides the few minutes Dwayne granted her at night before they'd retire to bed and try again for another baby.

Dwayne sat behind his desk as John sat across from him. "So, what type of warehouses have you found?"

"These are the ones I think best suit your needs." John said opening his briefcase and getting out the listings. "Most have the offices on the property or in close proximity." He handed the papers to Dwayne.

Dwayne carefully looked through the papers. He liked most of the listings. He continued to look through. "Is this all that suited my needs?"

"Those are the ones with the space requirement. Dwayne, are you looking for something in particular with the warehouses? You only said warehouses with the office and space requirement."

"I would like them to have a shipping dock and cover. I would like an office that overlooked the warehouse floor and then an office outside the warehouse."

John thought for a minute. "I might have something." He looked through the listing he had and found the one. "This one has everything you're looking for." He handed him the papers.

Dwayne looked through them and read what it had with them. "This one is perfect. I would like to see it in person just to make sure it does indeed meet my needs."

"Alright. When did you want to look at?"

"How about tomorrow? Meet me here and we will go look at it. If I like it, then I will tell my business partner."

"Great. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, I would like to purchase three houses around the city. I need places for some of my out of town business associates to stay in. Some don't really like hotels. So, can you help me?"

"Yes. I will gather a list of properties. Do you want them close together or separate?"

"Separate."

"Alright. I will compile the list for you. I have a lot of properties so it might take a day or so."

"That's fine. Just let me know." Dwayne stood up. "John, I would appreciate you not telling my wife any more than she knows already. I don't mind you talking to her when you come and

I'm not here but I would prefer you didn't discuss my business with her."

"Of course." John said standing. He gathered his things and walked to the door behind Dwayne.

Dwayne opened the front door for him. "I will see you tomorrow here about six."

"Okay." John walked to his car and opened the door and got in. He looked up at the house and saw Anna in the window of what he assumed was the nursery. She looked so unhappy and he had to wonder what exactly she had to be unhappy about. She seemed to have it all. But he remembered the sadness in her eyes from the park and the way she'd asked Dwayne's permission before agreeing to call him John and he did feel sorry for her in a way. She seemed to have so much but she really didn't have anything at all. He took another look and drove away.

Anna sighed as she walked out of the nursery and into the master bedroom. She got out her night clothes. She heard the door open. "Did you finish your business?"

"Yes." Dwayne said. "I just checked on Nikolas. He's sleeping soundly."

"I just left the nursery a few minutes ago. He's usually not hard to get down. He's such a good baby." She said turning to him. "I guess you won't tell me about this business venture would you?"

"It's not for you to be concerned about." He walked over to her. "Anna, when John's here, talk to him. Be pleasant to him. But keep it refined to small talk. Hey, how's it going? How are the folks? You do not ask him anything about the business. That's none of your concern.

"I just was concerned. You want us to have another baby but if you take on more business, you will be gone more. How is that going to work? You don't get to spend a lot of time here at it is."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her. "I promised you two things when we got married. That I would never cheat on you and that I would always find time to do things with our children. You do a fantastic job with the house and with Nikolas. And that's one of the reasons I'm glad I married you. Don't worry about business. Just keep doing what you've been doing." She nodded and he kissed her again. He pulled away and his hands went to the buttons on her shirt. "Now, what do you say we try again for that little girl you wanted?"

His fingers brushed her cheek and ran through her hair slightly before his lips found their way to her neck. She put the conversation out of her mind. It was always going to be the same. She would take care of the kids and the house and he would be secretive about the business. Her life was set for her. No passion. No companionship. No freedom. Just eternity locked up in the well maintained prison house Dwayne had inherited from his uncle. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to focus on his lips, his touch. But as usual, there was no passion behind it. A small gasp escaped her lips as the image of those perfect blue eyes flashed in her mind. She could feel the fire in his touch, the urgency of his kisses and she squeezed her eyes closed even tighter a little confused as to what she was seeing, what she was imagining.

When they were finished, Dwayne kissed her on the forehead and rolled over to sleep. She sighed and rolled over on her side looking out the window. She had never before imagined having sex with another man while she and Dwayne made love. Hell, she didn't even know if anything she'd imagined would ever really be like that. Or why she had imagined it at all. But she was starting to figure one thing out loud and clear. She was attracted to John Cena.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next few days went as normal for Anna. She did everything like she always did. But today was going to be different. After making breakfast for Dwayne and making sure the house was spotless, she got Nikolas ready for play group. She had previously taken Nikolas to a play group near their house but Dwayne had done some research on the people in the group and he wasn't happy with who was in it. So he told her she had to find a new play group. He gave her a list of the groups he had Okayed and told her to pick from them. She picked one that was close to the park.

"Okay, little man, let's go check out this new play group." She said as she picked up her son. She locked the house and set the alarm. Once she had, she placed Nikolas in his car seat and they headed out. She saw Wade's car pull out behind hers. She never went anywhere without the guards. It seemed sort of silly to her but the guards were always nice and respectful towards her so it really wasn't a big deal. She pulled into the parking lot and went inside with Nikolas to get him registered.

"Hi, can I help you?" Beth, the receptionist, asked her.

"Yes, I would like to sign my son up for the play group. He is one and half."

"Name?"

"Nikolas Johnson."

"Oh, yes, your husband already came by and got everything done. He registered him and paid the fee."

"Oh okay." She smiled a little. She should have known that Dwayne took care of everything.

"The play group meets here every Tuesday and Thursday at ten am. Room 234."

"Thank you." She said as she headed to the room. She knew Wade would stay outside until she was done as always. She walked into the room and saw the other kids and parents waiting.

John Cena walked inside the building with Zoey in his arms. He'd been a little resistant about putting her in a play group when his mom had suggested it. But she loved making new friends and she had really come out of her shell. He'd been a little worried about her since her mother had passed away. He walked into the room where play group was and saw shocked to Anna there. He never really figured Dwayne for putting his child in a play group. He walked over to where was.

"We just keep running into each other." John said to her.

Anna turned and couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "It's nice to see you again, John."

"You too Mrs. Johnson."

"You can call me Anna." She smiled when she saw the little girl. "And this must be Zoey. She's adorable."

"Thank you."

"Nikolas, this is Zoey. Can you say hey?" Anna said to her son.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Sorry, he's a little shy." Anna laughed.

"That's okay. Zoey, can you say hi?"

"Hi."

John looked up as the teacher walked in. "I guess it's time for play group." They walked up and the kids ran off playing. "He's adorable."

"Thanks. He's so smart. I try to read to him and play educational games with him but he needs interaction with kids his own age." John nodded.

"Yeah, Zoey enjoys this."

"So where's her mother?" She noticed the pain that flashed in John's eyes and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine. I….uh….she passed away in a car accident last year. It was just a few months after we had Zoey. I've been raising her on my own ever since."

"I'm sorry." Anna said feeling bad that she brought it up. "I didn't mean to bring up something so painful."

"That's alright." He smiled. "So, how did you and Dwayne meet?"

"Through our families." She answered as they both sat down in the chairs nearby.

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Not really. But as most things, it turned into it." She answered with the answer she told everyone.

"He is older than you right?"

"Yeah by ten years. I'm thirty and he is forty."

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years."

"He sure waited a long time to get married." John said.

"I think he was waiting for the right time. He wanted to learn his dad's business first before he got married."

"Business must be good." She shrugged.

"He never really talks about it. He always tells me that I shouldn't worry about it. Still, it's hard not to sometimes. He's always at the office or at some meeting. He makes time for Nikolas though."

John couldn't help but notice that she didn't say he made time for her. "I'm sure he loves you guys and wishes he was home more."

"Yeah." She replied looking at Nikolas playing. Dwayne loved Nikolas, there was no question there but she knew he didn't love her.

John didn't say anything else about it. They just made small talk about other things until play group was over. John picked up Zoey while Anna picked up Nikolas.

"Well, I'm sure I will see you again." John said as they walked out.

"I'm sure we will." She smiled. "Especially with the kids in the same play group."

"Yeah. Well, goodbye Anna, Nikolas."

"Goodbye." Nikolas said to them.

Anna walked to her SUV and put Nikolas in his car seat. She noticed Wade in his car. She sighed. He was probably making a report for Dwayne. She knew he thought she didn't know but she did. Wade and the other bodyguards told Dwayne her every move. And if she did something disapproving, she would hear about it. She got into the SUV and headed home.

Dwayne sat in his office looking over some reports. He had texted Wade to make sure that Anna took Nikolas to play group. He texted back saying she had and he would give him a full report. Dwayne smiled to himself. Anna and Nikolas were fine. That's all he cared about.

He went back to work and there was a knock on the door. John Bradshaw Layfield walked in with his cowboy hat in his hands. "We have a problem."

"And that is?"

"Mysterio called and said there's been an explosion in the Guadalajara plant. Five confirmed dead. Thousands injured."

"Do they know what caused it?" Dwayne asked with a sigh. This wasn't something that the company needed.

"They are investigating it. Rey wanted to know if you would be coming down to check it out."

"No, I have that big deal. Send Del Rio down with Rosa."

"Alright." John said walking out. Dwayne sighed again. He hoped it was just an accident and not something more. He called his dad and explained. He had plans to leave early because he and Anna were supposed to go to a dinner party for one of his executives. He had hired a babysitter for the night.

Anna arrived home after play group and made Nikolas some lunch before his nap. Wade was standing guard outside as always when they were home and Dwayne wasn't. The only time she didn't have a guard was when Dwayne was home.

"Lunch good, little man."

"Yes." He said as he ate the grilled cheese sandwich.

"Was play group fun?" She asked as she sat down. He shook his head yes. "I'm sure daddy will want to know about it."

"I luv daddy."

"I know baby and daddy loves you." She smiled as her phone went off. She saw from caller ID it was Dwayne. "HI."

"Hey, play group go okay."

"Yeah it was. So what's going on?"

"I was calling to remind you about the dinner party tonight at Dave and Caroline's."

"I remembered. I will be ready by the time you get home."

"Great. Make sure you're dressed to kill and impress."

"Always."

"Alright. I will see you at six. The sitter should be there by then also."

"Okay. See you then."

"Alright, love you." He said as he hung up.

She knew someone else must have come into his office. That was the only time he ever said that was when someone else was around. She shook her head. It was just one of the many things about their marriage that was fake. She sighed to herself and put Nikolas down for his afternoon nap and decided to run herself a bath. She knew when they got home from the party, Dwayne would be quick to take her to bed. Somehow it always made her feel cheap, used even. Her only function in his life was to fill his bed, bare his children and look good on his arm for his friends. She sighed and headed to the master bedroom.

She picked out a simple black dress and paired with a pair of black sandals. She also picked out her jewelry which consisted of her 6 carat pear shaped diamond center stone with a half carat pear shape on each side engagement ring and her 8 carat eternity wedding band, her diamond watch and bracelet. A pair of diamond earrings and a simple necklace with a single diamond pendant on it all set in platinum because Dwayne thought yellow gold was overdone and platinum was the best and most expensive setting. Anna's engagement ring alone was worth half a million was only the best for the Johnsons he would say. Once everything was out, she headed into the bathroom. This was going to be a long night she could already tell.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

A few hours later, Anna was sitting in the sprawling mansion listening to the wife of one of Dwayne's colleague drone on and on about their six year old son Easton and how he'd surpassed all their hopes at his much too expensive boarding school. She hated these boring events. About as much as she hated her boring, discontented life. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man who'd been on her mind all afternoon walk through the door and she glanced up for a second to make sure he wasn't an illusion. He'd walked in with another man who looked equally as handsome and had a set of smoldering blue eyes all his own. She excused herself from the table and went up to the bar to freshen her drink.

"Tell me again why we're here..." Randy Orton said to John as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"To make contacts. Ted knows these people and the more hedge fund, upper crust billionaires we have in our pockets, the better it is for business." John replied as his eyes landed on Anna as she glided across the floor to the bar. "Let's go get something to drink and then we can network." Randy nodded as they walked over to the bar.

Anna got another glass of white wine and looked around. She wished Caroline wasn't so busy being the hostess. She turned from the bar and bumped right into John. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Anna." John replied. "No harm was done."

She smiled. "Well still I'm sorry."

"No problem. Anna, this is Randy Orton, my business partner. Randy this is Anna Johnson, she is the wife of Dwayne Johnson."

"Of course. Nice to meet you." Randy said shaking her hand.

"You too. So you guys enjoying this thing?" She asked.

"We just got here. So it's too soon to tell." John said to her. Randy looked at John. He was actually flirting with her.

Dwayne looked around from his conversation with Dave and John Layfield and saw Anna at the bar talking to John Cena and his business partner. Dwayne noticed the smile on Anna's face as they talked. He wondered what exactly was being said.

"Excuse me guys." Both nodded as Dwayne walked off and toward the bar. He came up and placed his arm around Anna's waist. "Everything okay over here?"

"It's fine." She smiled at her husband.

"Great. John, Randy nice to see you both again."

"You too. I was just telling Anna that Zoey enjoyed playing with Nikolas the other day" John said to him.

"Great." Dwayne smiled. "Well, excuse us for a moment gentlemen."

"Of course." John said as Dwayne placed his hand on the small of Anna's back and led her away from them.

Dwayne led Anna to one of the guest rooms on the first floor. "What was that out there?"

"What do you mean?" She asked not sure what he was talking about.

"I mean that with Cena. What's going on?"

"Nothing. He came up to get a drink. He introduced me to his friend and we talked a little about Zoey, Nikolas and playgroup." She replied.

"I don't like other guys around you. Especially ones who are pretty much employed by me." He leaned in and kissed her. "You are my wife and you have a duty to me. To conduct yourself with grace and elegance."

"Have I not been doing that tonight? I'm pretty sure I have."

"You have but I expect you to stay by my side. Are we clear?"

"Of course." She said to him.

"Good." He took her hand and they headed back out. She walked over with him to where Dave was. She looked and saw that John and Randy were talking to some of the others.

John stood there with his glass of champagne and watched Anna as she stood beside Dwayne.

"You know openly flirting with a married woman is beneath you." Randy said. "And McKenna hasn't been gone that long."

"Don't remind me okay? I'm well aware of how long she's been gone. I live with it every day okay?" John said as he looked around the party but mostly kept his eyes on Anna. He smiled a little as he saw the pretty auburn haired woman walk up to her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just an old friend." John said.

Anna smiled when she felt the tap on her shoulder and she turned to see her best friend Caroline Batista standing beside her. Caroline and Dave had been married for nearly 3 years and they had a six month old baby girl named Hannah. Anna smiled and hugged Caroline who then greeted the rest of the group.

"Gentlemen, you don't mind if I steal her away do you? I'm sure all this business talk is boring her to death."

"Of course not." Dwayne said. He had never minded her hanging out with Caroline. He leaned in and kissed her and whispered to her. "Remember our talk."

"Always." She smiled as she followed Caroline. "Nice party."

"Please you know these things are horrible. I hate most of the wives and the executives. But Dave said we needed to make sure we were firmly in Dwayne's good graces. Apparently there is a new venture and most of the executives are via for a top position. Dave thinks he will be one of the main ones. Lauranitits is not really in the running because of his wife. Apparently she has bedded almost every executive and she keeps wanting to sleep with Dwayne. He's tired of it and that's why Lauranitits won't really move up. Layfield is one of the top and Dave too."

"I'm sure Dave will get it. He's one of the most bright executives right?"

"Yeah. Has Dwayne said something?"

"No, he hasn't said anything about business. How's Miss Hannah?"

"She's good. Growing more each day. I think she will be crawling before long and I think she will keep those blue eyes." Caroline smiled. "How's Nikolas?"

"Good." Anna smiled. "Talking more and looking like Dwayne every day."

Caroline smiled and looked over at the bar spotting John and Randy. "Let me go get us a drink. I'll meet you on the patio."

"Don't you have to be the gracious hostess?"

"Oh piss on these pompous assholes. I want to sit and talk for a while." Anna laughed. Caroline laughed too and walked up to the bar ordering their drinks. Anna noticed she spoke to John and gave him a slight hug before she walked back toward the patio.

"You know John Cena?" Anna asked her as she came out onto the patio with their drinks. Caroline nodded slightly and took a sip of her drink.

"He's looking into finding some space for my studio."

"I didn't realize you were going to start again?" Anna asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I need something to do. Dave is working and traveling a lot. It's just me and Hannah. So I think it will be good."

"And Dave's all for it?"

"He doesn't really care. With this promotion coming up he wants, he has been so focused on work."

"Yeah. Dwayne is really putting a lot into this venture not that he has told me anything but John has been to the house three times to show him property."

"I'm sure if there is a right place out there, John will find it. He's very good at that."

Anna smiled and looked to where her husband was. He was walking over to where John and Randy were. She assumed it was about the property.

Randy looked up and saw Dwayne coming. "Dwayne Johnson is coming over here." He said to John. "You better hope he didn't see you flirting with his wife earlier."

"You're the only one who thought it was flirting."

"John, Randy, Nice to see you both." Dwayne said.

"Dwayne." Randy replied.

"I'm glad you guys came. I would like to introduce you to my executives. With this new venture, we will be buying a lot of properties and you will be working some with them." Dwayne said.

"Great." John replied as he and Randy followed Dwayne over to where the executives were.

"I guess you know Dave. This is John Bradshaw Layfield and John Lauranitits. They are my top executives. I have two more Alberto Del Rio who is out of the country at the moment and then Jay Reso who is also out of the country."

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." Randy said.

"You too." Laurinatis said. "If you will excuse me, I was just about to head home. Dave, Dwayne, J.B., see you all later." He said as he walked away. Dwayne looked at the others.

"Cena here has found some great locations for the expansion."

"Told you he was a great real estate man. He found Caroline a place for her studio. Gets her out of the house every now and then." Dave said. John nodded and smirked to himself. If Dave knew the real reason Caroline had gotten the place, he'd have flipped.

"She's a very talented artist." John said.

"Yes she is." Dave agreed. "So D, how is your little boy?"

"He's good. Growing more each day." Dwayne laughed. "I think before long I will be able to bring him to work to start to learn the business."

"That would be something." J.B. said.

"So John, Randy, I wanted to talk to you about a possible investment." Dwayne said to them. He turned to his other executives. "I want this only between us. I don't want Lauranitits or the others to know as of right now." They shook their heads in agreement.

"What investment?" John asked.

"I want to invest in your company and make you guys very rich. By me investing, more of my business associates in other businesses will come to you for their real estate needs. It will make you both rich."

John looked at Randy. This was a big deal. While the money would help, he couldn't stop thinking about the risk of it. If Dwayne really had illegal business deals going on, then John and Randy could possibly be arrested and charged or worse killed. He couldn't help but wonder was it worth it?

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Anna grabbed her things and waited for Dwayne as she walked up to Caroline and Dave to say goodbye. Caroline smiled at her and hugged her. "We have got to do lunch soon."

"Call me." Anna smiled. She hugged Dave goodbye and she and Dwayne headed out. They were soon on their way home. "That was a great party."

"Yeah it was. Caroline out did herself." Dwayne replied.

"Did you get some business done?"

"Anna, that's not for you know." He said as they drove.

"I know. I just was curious." She said as she looked out the window. "This isn't the way home."

"No, it's not. We are going for a little drive."

"Why?"

"To be together." He turned off and they were soon at this cliff that overlooked the city. She looked around and there were no other cars.

"This place is deserted."

"Yeah it is." He said as he killed the engine and took his seat belt off. "I wanted us to talk about the party."

"What about it?"

"I don't like that other guys were talking to you and flirting with you." He said as he unbuttoned his pants and somehow managed to get them down.

"He was just being nice. There was no flirting." Anna said noticing what he was doing. She knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"I know what I saw." He leaned over and pulled her to him. He kissed her and pulled her over to his lap. He pulled her down on him. She moaned when he did. He moved up to thrust into her and she began to move up and down on him as his hands were on her hips helping her move. They both soon came. She rest on him for a few minutes before moving back to her seat.

"That was unexpected." She said to him. They rarely if ever had sex like that. Usually it was just at the house or a hotel if they were traveling. They hadn't had sex in a public place since their first year of marriage.

"Yeah but all those guys looking at my beautiful and sexy wife made me very horny for you. But I don't like other guys flirting with you. I don't want it to happen again."

She nodded. She was shocked at his words. He usually only called her beautiful and sexy when they were public. She looked around expecting someone to be near that he had been trying to impress. He leaned over and kissed her again before he started the car and drove off toward the house. She had to smile a little that he'd gotten a little jealous. But it also just confirmed her suspicions that she was nothing more than a piece of property to him. They were silent as they drove home and when they got there, he went to his study and she went to check on Nikolas and then went to bed.

The next morning went as normal. Anna had breakfast ready by the time he was up. She sat down as he did. They were silent until he got ready to go.

"John Cena will be stopping by tonight. I should be here before he does but if I'm not, I expect you to be nice."

"Of course." She replied.

He kissed Nikolas and headed out.

She sighed and got Nikolas ready. They had some errands to run. They didn't have play group that day but she had so much to do. She made a note to call Caroline and make a date for lunch. She drove around getting her errands done and stopped at a light in the business district. She smiled when she saw Caroline's car at the mechanic's shop. But the smile quickly faded when she saw Caroline walk out with a brown haired man with blue eyes. He was holding Hannah and put her in her car seat, kissing her on the forehead before he turned his attention back to Caroline. He hugged her tightly and then he pulled back kissing her on the lips.

Anna sat there for a minute before the light turned green and she heard someone behind her honk. She drove to the bank and sat there for a few minutes. She was shocked that Caroline was kissing another man that wasn't her husband. She got out her phone and sent Caroline a text asking her to call her. She got Nikolas out of his car seat and headed into the bank. Afterwards she headed home as she needed to get dinner prepped. Her mind still on what she saw.

She put Nikolas down for his nap and got start in the kitchen. Just as she did, her phone went off. She saw it was Caroline. She answered the phone and tried to act normal. "Hey girl, sorry I couldn't get to my phone earlier. I was tied up at the mechanic's shop. What's up?"

"I was hoping you were free for lunch tomorrow. I would like to talk to you about something."

"I guess sure." Caroline replied. "How about noon? At Sea Largo."

"Great. So lunch tomorrow, you, me, Hannah and Nikolas?"

"Sounds great. Is it something important you want to talk about?"

"It's important. So I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Caroline hung up and sighed. She didn't know what could be so important for Anna to talk about. Anna was a stay at mom with a very wealthy husband. She couldn't really have any problems.

Anna hung up the phone and went back to getting dinner ready. She wasn't sure how she would bring up the subject to Caroline but she had to know why she was cheating on her husband. Her mind flickered for a moment to John Cena, their frequent house guest as of late and she sighed to herself putting him out of her mind. She could never be unfaithful to Dwayne. That was the vow and promise they made to each other. She sighed and went back to making dinner and dessert. Her mind full of thoughts and questions. She couldn't believe that something could be so broken in Caroline's marriage that she'd resort to cheating on her husband. Yes, Anna didn't love Dwayne but she would never think of cheating on him. She was brought out of her thoughts by Nikolas cries. She headed upstairs and picked up her son and headed back downstairs. She fixed Nikolas some juice and a snack and placed him in the highchair. She finished dinner and got both herself and Nikolas ready. She heard the bell and knew it was John. He was always early.

"John, nice to see you." She said opening the door. "Dwayne should be here soon."

"Thanks." John said walking in. "I'm always early it seems. I hope it's not an inconvenience."

"Of course not. You're welcome here anytime." She smiled. "Well, while we are waiting can I get you something to drink? Tea, Soda, Wine, Beer. I have pretty much everything."

"Soda is fine."

"Okay." She walked into the kitchen not realizing that he followed her in. She got out a glass and a can of soda and poured it into the glass.

"You have a beautiful kitchen and home." He said as he stood there.

"Thank you. I try to make it the best" She smiled. "Dwayne likes the house to be nice and spotless."

"Well, you do a great job of it. So I saw you talking to Caroline Batista the other night. She's nice. A very talented artist." He said. Anna smiled her most sincere fake smile and nodded. "I think I found her a great studio space in the business district."

"Great. I'm sure she's very happy with it." Anna replied.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" She asked confused.

"What did you do before you married Dwayne? You said you guys had been married three years and you're thirty, so what did you do?"

"I was a graphic designer for an advertising company. I was pretty good." She smiled. "But when I married Dwayne he wanted a stay at home wife so, I quit and here I am."

"Where did you go to college at?"

"Baylor University. I have a master's in graphic design and fine arts."

"Wow, it must be hard to give all that up to stay at home."

"Not really" She replied with the answer she always gave. "I loved it but when I married Dwayne, I wanted to make him happy so I became a homemaker and then it wasn't long before Nikolas was on his way and then I became a stay at home mom."

"Well you must love Dwayne a lot to give that up"

"Of course I do." She said as she heard the car pull in the garage. "That must be Dwayne." She said. John nodded. He wondered how many stock responses she had. He was pretty good at studying people and he knew there was more to Anna and Dwayne's relationship than everyone could see.

"John, nice to see you. I'm glad you could come tonight." Dwayne said entering the living room.

"Not a problem." John replied with a smile.

"Great. Well, let's eat and then we can discuss things."

They had a nice dinner and then Dwayne and John headed into the office. John sat down and got out the papers Dwayne had asked for.

"These are good." Dwayne replied. "I talked to my dad and he's in agreement about the investment. All you and your partners have to do is read over this contract and sign it. It will make you very rich." Dwayne handed the papers that his lawyer had drawn up.

"I will look this over and get back to you." John said standing. "Dwayne, I'm not trying to be nosey in your business. But is there a reason you want to meet at your house and not at the office?"

"The reason is simple. I don't want some of my executives knowing about this new venture. Here I can control what anyone hears. My wife respects me and my business. She knows that business is of no concern of hers. So, she focuses on the house and being a great mom and wife."

"Alright. I was just curious about it."

"Not a problem. Let me know once everything is signed." Dwayne showed him out and then headed upstairs. He checked on his son first and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. He then headed into the master bedroom. He smiled when he heard Anna in the shower. He quickly got undressed and joined her there.

After making love in the shower, they headed to bed. Dwayne with thoughts of his new venture and how much money it would make and Anna with thoughts of John Cena and how nice and caring he seemed to be.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Anna woke up and went about her morning as normal, the lunch with Caroline weighing on her mind. How would she bring up the subject? How could she confront her friend about having an affair? Lunch soon came and Anna got Nikolas ready and headed out. She had been thinking all morning of how to approach things. She walked into the restaurant and saw Caroline and Hannah waiting.

"Sorry we're late. Nikolas wasn't wanting to go." Anna smiled as she sat down and placed her son in the high chair.

"That's okay." Caroline smiled. "So, what's up? You sounded weird on the phone."

"Let's order first." Anna said as the waiter came.

Caroline put her menu down and looked at her friend. "Anna, just tell me what's up. You're scaring me."

"Fine. I saw you the other day. At the mechanics shop."

"Yeah I was getting the oil changed and my tires rotated." Caroline replied.

Anna sighed and leaned in. "I saw you kiss the mechanic. I saw him kiss Hannah and put her in the car and then he kissed you. So, what's going on? Why are you cheating on your husband?"

"Anna…."

"How could you just throw away your family like that?" Anna asked. Caroline laughed a little and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Anna. You've got your life with your son and your husband. I married Dave so he wouldn't put my father out of business. You asked me if I knew John. And I do. We grew up together. Me, John and Mike. God, Mike was my first everything. First kiss. First lover. We've been crazy about each other forever. And it killed me to have to marry Dave. But I did what I had to do. I stayed away from the shop for a year. And then one day, it was like fate decided we'd been through enough. My car broke down right out front. He came out. It was pouring down rain. He let me in the shop, told me he could get the part the next morning. We sat and talked for a while. I came back a few weeks later. On my way home from seeing Dad. We talked again. Had lunch, a few beers. And he kissed me. I hadn't felt anything like that in a long time. The spark that let me know I was still alive. And that he still loved me. We made love that night. And I've been coming back a few days a week ever since. John knows and he's been helping us hide it." She said.

"But what about Dave and Hannah?"

"Dave's doing his own share of dirt. He's got a different girl in every state. But he's all about appearances."

"And Hannah?"

"She's not Dave's. We haven't been together like that in over a year and half. He knows but he chooses not to acknowledge it. We came to an agreement after I found out I was pregnant. That I would stop seeing Mike and he'd pay for everything for her. But I can't do this to myself anymore. I'm leaving him. And Mike, Hannah and I are finally going to be a family. I told my dad everything. And he supports my decision. He said we'd deal with whatever comes. So when Dave goes out of town next week, John and Mike are coming to help me get our things. And we're finally going to be happy. Like we always should have been. Think what you want Anna. But I can't ignore the aching in my heart every time I leave Mike. I can't ignore the fact that I love him anymore. And that I always have." She put her napkin down on the table a picked Hannah up. "Thanks for lunch but I think we better go." She said as she walked out of the restaurant.

Anna sighed once she had left. She didn't know any of that about Caroline's marriage to Dave. She looked at Nikolas and thought about her own life. How alike she and Caroline were. But Anna knew she could never be unfaithful to Dwayne and she could never leave him. She made a promise and vow to him and she couldn't break that.

She paid the bill and headed out. She wasn't sure now where her friendship with Caroline was. She had really been her only friend that Dwayne let her see beside her family. Anna decided to go see her brother. It had been a while since she had.

She drove to Phil's office and sat down in the waiting area. Phil's secretary AJ smiled and told Phil she was there. He smiled when he came out of the office and hugged her.

"I'm surprised to see you." He said as they walked into his office. He told AJ to hold his calls. He sat down at his desk as she put a blanket on the floor and placed Nikolas on it. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm kind of at a loss on something and I need your advice."

"Are you leaving Dwayne and this sham of a marriage?"

Anna groaned. "Phil, I'm not leaving Dwayne. He is my husband and the father of my child. My marriage is not the reason I'm here."

"Do you really have a marriage or a business arrangement?" Phil had been against this from the beginning. He didn't want his sister to be married to someone she didn't love. She deserved better than that.

"I'm not discussing my marriage with you. Dwayne and I are happy. Our life is happy with Nikolas and we are trying for another baby. Now, let's get off my marriage and onto the reason I'm here."

"So enlighten me as to why you are here."

"I found out Caroline is cheating on Dave. With this mechanic guy she grew up with. She only married Dave to keep him from putting her father out of business."

"Wow, that's got to hit close to home now doesn't it? So what's the big moral dilemma?"

"I didn't marry Dwayne to save dad's business." She said.

"You married him so our family would get our money back."

"Enough." She sighed. "That's not why I'm here."

"Well what's the dilemma?"

"Caroline is my friend. The only friend I really have that Dwayne lets me see. I confronted her about the affair today and she said she was leaving Dave and going to be with the mechanic."

"Good for her. Doing what she wants to be happy." Phil looked at his sister. "Now, if you would follow her lead, I would be a happy man."

"Uggh." She said getting up. "I knew coming here was a mistake." She picked up Nikolas and started to pack up his things.

"Is she truly your friend? I mean would you still be friends with her even if she wasn't married to Dave, who is a freaking idiot by the way?"

"Yes."

"Then support her. Go meet this mechanic. Find out what he's like." Anna looked at her brother. What he was saying made sense.

"Yeah I guess I can."

"Good." Phil hugged her. "Anna, I know you hate when I say this but there is so much more out there then what you're stuck with. This marriage to Dwayne isn't what your life should be. Look at Caroline and how she is getting the life she wants. You can too."

"Phil, you're going to have to get over whatever you have against my husband. I know this isn't how I thought my life would go but it is my life." She hugged him and got Nikolas and headed out. She decided she'd drop Nikolas off at Wade and Layla's and she'd head to meet this mechanic by herself.

She called Dwayne and told him that she was taking the car to a mechanic because it was making a strange noise and that she was leaving Nikolas with Wade and Layla. He said okay and to let him know what the mechanic said. She knew she had to tell him something as to why she was leaving Nikolas with Wade. She knew Wade would tell Dwayne that he had Nikolas so she had to call him first.

She pulled up to the mechanic's shop. She saw Caroline's car out front. She took a deep breath and got out. She walked to the door and headed in.

She saw Caroline sitting on the top of a desk, her arms around the man she'd been kissing before. Mike she'd said his name was. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were closed. She could see Hannah asleep in the pack n play nearby. Caroline opened her eyes and her gaze fixed on Anna. She said something that Anna couldn't hear and the man turned around in her direction. He was handsome. With a nice face and piercing blue eyes that she recognized as being the exact same hue as Hannah's. Mike walked to the door of the office, his expression unreadable and his hand was on the door knob when another male hand reached over and touched his wrist stopping him. The rest of the man came into view and she realized it was John.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" John said when he came out of the office. He told Mike that he would see what she wanted.

"I came to see Mike and talk to him."

"Why? To tell him that he should leave Caroline alone because she's married?"

She sighed. "Because my brother suggested that I do. I felt horrible about the way I reacted to things and I talked to my brother and he made me see that Caroline is my friend and I want her happy." She sighed again. "I see this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come. I'm going to go." She turned and walked out the main door. She got into her SUV and drove away.

John sighed and headed back into the office where Caroline and Mike were. "What did she want?" Mike said as he sat on the sofa with Caroline. "To come tell me what a low life I am for sleeping with her married friend?"

"She came to meet you. Because Caroline is her friend and she said she wants her to be happy."

"Right...that's why she made her feel like shit earlier."

"She said she feels bad about that. Look, Caroline and Anna are friends. Unless I miss my guess, best friends. And you're both important to her. Maybe you should meet her. Get to know her a little better. I don't see her as the type to just bail on someone she cares about."

"Yeah right." Mike replied. "I don't think I want to meet her."

Caroline sighed a little bit. "Mike." She said. "I think I should talk to her."

"That's not a good idea." Mike replied. "You said her husband is Dave's boss. It would be very awkward for you and I don't want you hurt anymore. "

"Anna reacted with her first thoughts." Caroline replied. "She's married and happily. She doesn't really see how someone could be unhappy and want their happiness with someone else." She looked at Mike. "Let me talk to her and see what's up."

Mike sighed. "Alright but if she hurts you."

Caroline smiled. "I know." She honestly wasn't sure what was going to happen. But she didn't want to lose Anna as a friend. She only hoped it worked out the way she wanted.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Anna sat in the restaurant the next day and nervously sipped her ice tea. She'd been glad when Caroline had called her. And she'd rehearsed what she was going to say. How sorry she was for jumping to conclusions and how they'd still be friends no matter what. Dwayne had Nikolas for the day. He wanted to take him to the office even though Anna thought he was too young, she went along with him. She looked up as Caroline walked in.

"I'm glad you called." Anna said as Caroline sat down across from her.

"Well, I figured we needed to talk. John told me what you said when you came to the shop."

"I meant it. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. I was surprised but I should have been supportive of what you wanted and of your feelings. I'm sorry I didn't do that. Mike seemed angry."

"He was. He doesn't want to see me hurt. And when you laid into me, it hurt. But you're my best friend and I figured we needed to talk it out."

"So what's Mike like?"

"Cocky, sure of himself. Smart, funny, sensitive, attentive, loving, caring. Romantic." Caroline said an instant smile spreading across her face.

Anna smiled. She had never seen her friend so happy. "So, this is what you want and you're leaving Dave."

"Yes, it's what I want. I love Mike and I want to be happy with him and Hannah."

"Alright. Then you have my support."

"Thanks Anna." Caroline smiled. "So, did you want to meet him?"

"Yeah I would but I'm not sure right now is a good idea. He seemed pretty angry. So maybe once all of this has died down."

"You leave him to me. I have a way with him." Caroline said smiling. Anna smiled and shook her head a little.

"Is the...is the sex good?"

"It's awesome. Best I've ever had." Caroline said. "It's the most intensely spiritual thing I've ever experienced." Anna smiled. She'd give anything to switch places with her friend. To be able to feel the love that she felt.

"That's great." Anna smiled. "Well, I'm glad we had this talk. I really want you to be happy."

"Thank." Caroline smiled. "I will arrange a meeting between you two."

"Great." Anna looked at her watch. "Well, I hate to cut this lunch short but I should be heading home. Dwayne's parents are supposed to come over for dinner tonight."

"Not a problem." Caroline hugged her. "You will meet him soon."

Anna nodded and headed out. She arrived home and was shocked to see Dwayne's car already there. She was certain he would be at the office longer. She walked in and didn't anyone in the kitchen so she went to the living room.

"Where the hell were you? I expected you to be home when I came home for lunch." Dwayne said stepping out of the hallway and into the living room.

"I told you I was having lunch with Caroline today. I didn't know you were coming home for lunch or I would've had something ready."

"I called you and left you a message. Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Anna pulled her phone out of her bag. "Oh I turned it on vibrate and didn't realized you called."

Dwayne walked over to her. "I expect you to always pick up my calls and you know that."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I just didn't think."

He sighed. "Alright. You're forgiven this time. Now, Nikolas is at my parents' house and I have the rest of the afternoon off. So, let's go upstairs." She took his hand and followed him up to their bedroom where they spent the afternoon locked away.

When Dwayne fell asleep that night, Anna laid there in bed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what was going on in her mind. But the last couple of times she'd been having sex wi th Dwayne, she'd been having thoughts about John. She didn't understand it. Yes, she was attracted to him obviously but she shouldn't be thinking about him while being intimate with her husband.

She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. From their house you could see the lights from the city and it looked so beautiful. She could see the other houses in the neighborhood. Their house was gated with a big iron fence that was electric. They had guards around the property all the time but never guards in the house. Dwayne wanted his family and the help separate which was why she had no housekeeper or any help with the house. The only person outside of guards that Dwayne hired for the house was the gardener. He was a man from Mexico who spoke little English and only dealt with Dwayne as he had been told to never approach her. When he had a question, he would tell one of the guards who would call Dwayne.

She wasn't a prisoner in the house by any means but sometimes she felt like she was. She sighed a little bit before feeling Dwayne behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist

"Something interesting outside I need to know about?" He asked her.

"No, I was just looking at the lights from the city. They're so beautiful."

"Yes, they are." He replied. "So, I was talking to mom and dad and they want us all to take a trip to Hawaii and Samoa with Nikolas. They want him to learn about my family."

"I think that's great but he's just a baby. He wouldn't understand."

"I know but I think it's a good idea. And hopefully we will be pregnant again." He said. "I don't understand why it's taking so long."

"It's not. I could be pregnant, we don't know. I just hadn't felt any symptoms so I could be and it's just too early to tell." She turned to face him. "We just have to be patient. It took nine months for us to get pregnant with Nikolas. It will happen."

"Yeah. Now, come back to bed." He took her hand and they headed back to bed. She would deal with everything in the morning. She just needed to sleep for now. She had so much going through her head. She couldn't help but wonder if Caroline had left Dave already. She envied her and how she was doing what she needed to be happy. She wished she had Caroline's courage and strength. She shook her head and sighed. She was mourning something she'd never had. Something she would never have. Something that was out of reach due to what she'd done for family honor. What was now as familiar and second nature as breathing. She couldn't go after happiness and give up the comfortable, structured life she had now. She just couldn't.

She took another look at her husband. She had made a promise to him on their wedding day and even though their marriage wasn't one full of love, it was a marriage and she couldn't break that promise.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Caroline sat out on the porch of the house she now shared with Mike a few weeks later and smiled when she saw Anna's car come into view. She felt Mike tense beside her and she squeezed his hand. She'd invited Anna over for lunch so she could meet Mike. And she was nervous as to how they'd get along.

Anna looked at Caroline and Mike as she pulled into the driveway. She was nervous about the meeting. Nikolas was with Dwayne's parents and Dwayne was in Mexico on business. He would be back that night. She turned off the SUV and got her purse and the cake she had made. She took a breath as she got out of the car.

Caroline turned to Mike. "Please try. She's my best friend and she apologized to me."

He smiled at her and nodded before he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I promise you I'll try. But the first little dig and she's outta here." Caroline nodded. Anna walked up to the porch and smiled. Caroline walked forward and hugged her.

"Glad you could make it."

"I brought Carrot Cake. You said it was Mike's favorite." Caroline smiled and looked over at Mike. He stepped forward and took the cake.

"Welcome to our home."

"Thank you." Anna smiled as she followed them in.

"Where's Nikolas?" Caroline asked.

"Oh. He's with Dwayne's parents. They wanted to spend some time with him." She said as she walked in. "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you." Caroline replied. "I know it's not as big as the previous one but we like it."

"It's perfect. You don't need a big house to be happy." She said a little softly.

"Yeah I agree." Mike replied when he came back.

"Well, lunch is ready so let's eat."

She followed them into the dining room and had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. Mike looked at them. "That'll be John. I invited him." He leaned over and kissed Caroline and excused himself to answer the door. Anna looked at Caroline and smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile that big before."

"I haven't in a long time. Far too long. I'm glad I finally admitted to myself that life is too short to be anything but happy." Anna nodded as Mike and John walked back into the room.

"John, you know Anna right?" Mike said as they walked into the dining room.

"Yes, nice to see you again." He smiled and sat down by her.

"You too. Although, it seems that I've seen you a lot lately." She smiled.

John laughed. "Yeah it does."

"So...Anna what is it you want to know about me?" Mike asked as he sat down next to Caroline. Anna looked at them all.

"How did you two meet? I mean I know you guys grew up together but...how did you meet officially?"

"Middle school. Eighth grade I think." Mike said looking at Caroline to confirm it.

"Yep eighth grade math. He was hopeless at it and I was a brain. So I tutored him." She smiled. "And things just went from there."

"He came to English class right after that and told me he was in love. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't until lunch that I met her too. And you could pretty much tell that they were into each other." John said. "Mike's about as subtle as a sun burn though. It was pretty funny to see him stumble over words at first when he was trying to talk to her." Caroline laughed and nodded her head.

"But I knew he was a sweetheart. And he was the cutest boy I had ever seen." She said.

"That's great." Anna smiled. She could see how happy Caroline was and she really felt bad for how she acted when she first found out. But that was in the past.

The lunch was nice for the rest of the time. She got to know Mike and got to know John more. It was soon late afternoon and she knew she had to get back home.

"Well, I hate to rush off but Dwayne gets back tonight and I need to head home and make sure the house is perfect." She said as she got up from the sofa. "Thanks for having me over." She hugged Caroline. "Mike, it was nice to meet you. Caroline, call me. John, I'm sure I will see you again and probably soon." She smiled.

"I'm sure we will, Anna." He said with a smile. Caroline walked her to the door.

"He's a really great guy. And I'm happy you're so happy." She said. Caroline smiled at her. "I'll call you and we'll talk about Nikolas' birthday party soon." Caroline nodded. Anna walked out to her car and drove home. She was a little surprised to see Dwayne was already there.

She parked her car in the garage and headed in. She walked through the kitchen and saw her husband in the living room.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you so earlier." She said when she walked in.

"I arranged things to fly out early. I expected my wife to be here when I got home with my son." He said getting up from the sofa.

"I wasn't expecting you until six. I had a romantic dinner planned. Your mom called me this morning and asked if she and your dad could have Nikolas for the day and night. I said yes because I knew you would be home tonight and I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner." She said to him.

"Then where were you? I don't see any bags so you couldn't have been at the store or shopping. So, where were you?"

"I had lunch with Caroline and we did some window shopping. I didn't want to be here all day alone so when she called, I said okay. "

"I don't want you hanging out with her anymore."

"Why? She's my best friend. Really the only friend I have."

"Because she left Dave and is now shacking up with some mechanic she's been having an affair with. She's a bad influence and I don't want that around you or Nikolas."

"What kind of bad influence?" She asked trying not to upset him.

"She's a cheater. I don't want her to give you ideas or anything. She's just a bad influence and I would prefer if you didn't see her anymore."

"Dwayne." She said walking over to her husband. "I have no desire to cheat on you. You're my husband." She knew the next words she said weren't exactly true but she knew they were what words she needed to use if she wanted to see Caroline and keep her as a friend. "I don't want anyone else. I don't think of anyone else. I promise. It's only you. Caroline is my only friend. I need a girl to talk to about things."

"Alright. But if your attitude starts to change, that's the end of it." He said as he walked over and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. His hands went to the buttons on her blouse and it soon hit the floor. It was followed by the rest of their clothes and they were soon making love in the living room. Something they had never done before.

She laid there on the sofa with him and sighed to herself. It seemed like the only time Dwayne wanted her these days was when he wanted to have sex in an attempt to get pregnant again. And she hoped every time they did, that it wouldn't work. That they wouldn't have another baby. Because she didn't want to bring another baby into this loveless situation. Nikolas had been the only good thing to come from their marriage. The only thing she loved. And while she couldn't imagine her life without him, she didn't want to have another baby with a man she didn't love. "That was different."

"Yeah, it was." He said with his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on. "I'm heading to New York in a few weeks. Shouldn't be gone too long." She nodded. "What's for dinner?"

"I was going to make some steaks and potatoes."

"Sounds great. Have it done in an hour." She smiled and nodded as she got up to get dressed. She sighed once he walked out to the office and she walked into the kitchen. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she thought about Caroline and how she'd looked so happy earlier. And how she wished like hell she had the courage to go after what she wanted. And it seemed that all she wanted these days was John Cena.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Anna woke up in the middle of the night and sighed when she saw that Dwayne wasn't beside her. They'd made love again after dinner and after he'd told her to do the dishes. He'd gone to his study to work and she knew not to disturb him in there. It took her back to the early days of their marriage. When they'd make love and then he'd head off to the study. He'd spend hours in there obsessed with business. She sighed and rolled over looking out the window. She settled into one of her fantasies. Daydreaming of what her life would be like if she was married for love. How happy they'd be with a house like Mike and Caroline's. A couple of small children were playing in the yard and she smiled as she sat and watched them, her belly cradling the baby inside. She smiled when the children turned and looked at the man who had come up the walkway. Her husband. Her eyes opened with a flash and she sat up in bed a little. She recognized the children playing. More importantly, she recognized the man coming up the walkway. He'd been the object of many of her fantasies lately. John Cena.

John sat out on the front porch with Mike and Randy and stared off into space as he drank his beer. "Sounds like an interesting lunch." Randy said.

"It was. Anna's nice. Not really like I expected her to be." Mike said. Randy smiled.

"You're not the only one who thinks she's nice. " Randy said. Mike looked at Randy and then back at John.

"Am I missing something?"

"No." John said.

"Cena's got the hots for Mrs. Johnson." Mike looked over at him. "Go ahead and ask him about how he was flirting with her during that boring ass party last month."

"I was not flirting with her."

"Whatever. That's why her husband walked over and whisked her away right? You've got the hots for her."

"I do not." John said. But he knew that wasn't true. He knew deep down he did have feelings for Anna. And he knew that he knew enough about her marriage to know that she wasn't happy. She'd been the object of many late night dreams that had centered around the two of them tangled in the sheets of his bed. And he couldn't ignore how real each of the dreams felt when he woke up and how strong the urge was to have her.

"McKenna was my sister and I loved her to death but she would want you to move on. Granted she would want you to move on to a healthy relationship and not pine after a married woman but you're open to something else finally and I'm excited to hear that." Mike said.

"I don't have the hots or anything for Anna." John said again. But neither Mike nor Randy believed the words. Both just hoped John didn't get hurt in this.

Anna woke up in the morning and got dressed. She headed downstairs and started breakfast. She had it done by the time Dwayne walked into the kitchen.

"My mom is dropping Nikolas off this morning about eleven." He said as they sat down.

"Okay." She replied.

"Last night was great." He said to her. "We haven't had a night alone in a while."

"Yeah." She agreed. "With your job and everything, we just don't have time I guess."

"We were invited to a party this Friday night. Vince McMahon and his family are having a party and we're invited. This party is important. The McMahons are a powerful family."

"Alright. What about Nikolas?"

"I will get Layla and Wade to watch him since mom and dad will be at the party."

"My parents could watch him." She suggested. "It's been a while since they have."

"No, Layla and Wade will watch him."

"Why can't my family ever watch him?" She asked.

"Anna..."

"No! I don't ever get to see anyone but Phil. And that is a rarity. My mom calls all the time Dwayne. She's his grandmother and they deserve to see him."

"Why? So he can be exposed to the gambling, thieving, lying side of the family?" He said.

"As opposed to the cheating control freaks?" She said.

"Wade and Layla will watch him. End of discussion. Now, make sure the house is in order when my mother comes and we will talk about this later." He said as he got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

She sighed once he had. She got up from the table and took the dishes over to the dishwasher. She put them in and started. Once they were, she began cleaning the house to make sure it was perfect by the time Dwayne's mother came. A part of her understood Dwayne's point about her family. Her mom was a functioning alcoholic and her father did like to gamble. But they were her family and didn't they have the right to know their grandchild. She sighed and finished up her housework downstairs. She had just finished upstairs when the doorbell rang. She looked at the time and knew it was Dwayne's mom. She made her hair was perfect and her clothes were nice before she opened the door.

"Atta, nice to see you." Anna smiled as she saw her son.

"You too, Anna. You look lovely." Atta Johnson smiled. She had known that Anna was perfect for Dwayne the minute she met her. She always liked Anna.

"Thank you." Anna smiled. "There my little boy." She said with a big smile as she took Nikolas from her. "I appreciate you watching him."

"Oh, it's no trouble dear. We love watching him. Did you and Dwayne have a nice evening?"

"It was nice." Anna replied with the smile she always used.

"Making more babies I hope?" Atta smiled. She loved being a grandmother and wanted more grandchildren.

"We are trying." Anna replied. She knew it was probably inevitable that they would be pregnant soon.

"Wonderful. Well, I better go. See you on Friday for this party."

"See you soon." Anna said. She smiled at Nikolas as he sat in the floor playing. Her mind traveled to the argument she and Dwayne had that morning. They never fought. And she had never stood up to him before. She didn't know what had come over her. But she felt good about standing up to him and defending her family.

Dwayne sat in his office thinking about the argument he and Anna had had that morning. It was unusual for her to stand up to him. They would definitely talk about it that night. She would understand why he didn't want their son around her family. He didn't mind Phil that much. But her parents were another story. Her mother was a drunk who cared about nothing but the drink. Her father was the compulsive gambler who lost money over and over again and unknown to Anna, was always borrowing money from Dwayne and his father. Philip believed since he allowed Dwayne to marry Anna, Dwayne and his family owed him money whenever he wanted.

"You look deep in thought." Dave said coming in and sitting down.

"Just thinking. Marital issues." Dwayne replied. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to know if you're made the decision about the promotion. Now that I'm not married, I can relocate if needed."

"I haven't made the decision yet. So, you and Caroline are definitely done?"

"Yeah. And you know, if she's happy..." Dave said before he shook his head and stopped. "Anyways, I talked to our contacts in New York. They're all set. Expecting you and this mystery partner soon. First class service all the way." Dwayne nodded.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Let me know when you make the decision?" Dwayne nodded as Dave left the office.

Once Dave was gone, he called his other partner. They made arrangements for him to meet them in New York in a few weeks. He also told him that he had taken care of Chris Irvine and he was no longer a problem. Now, once this new venture was up and running, it would add more money to his wealth. He had purchased the warehouse and office that John suggested as well as three homes for his associates. Now he just needed three more houses for the merchandise. He made a call to John and told him to find three more houses for his business. Everything was in place and now he just had to make sure his family was safe. By keeping Anna in the dark about everything, he was protecting her and Nikolas. His family.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Anna sat at the table and looked at the clock and then looked at dinner. She'd long ago fed Nikolas and put him to bed. And Dwayne was now more than two hours late. She sighed. He'd never been that late before without calling. She sighed and walked over to the phone and called his number. It went right to voicemail. She left him message asking him to call her. She hung up and walked over to the dinner table. She picked up the plates and walked into the kitchen. She put it all in plastic bowls and in the fridge. Once the kitchen was clean and the food was up, she headed upstairs. Despite things she was worried about where her husband was. She took a shower and headed to bed after checking on Nikolas who was sleeping peacefully. She picked up a book and started reading. She would wait up for her husband.

Dwayne sat at the office pouring over the contracts for the deal he'd made with Vince and smiled. When the deal was finalized and the shipment was on its way to Korea, they'd be swimming in money. 30 billion to be exact. He looked at his watch and sighed. He was late and he hadn't called. Anna would have put dinner away by now. And probably gone to bed. He'd talk to her in the morning. Make her see his side of the argument and how he was only protecting his son from bad elements. He got up and headed home.

He pulled into the garage and headed in. He saw that the kitchen was spotless and he headed over to the fridge. He pulled out the dinner he knew she made and heated it up. After eating, he headed upstairs. He checked on Nikolas first who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed his son on the head. He then headed to the bedroom. He walked in and saw Anna was asleep with her glasses on and a book in her lap. He picked up the book and placed it on the nightstand and then took her reading glasses off and placed them there too. He got undressed and got into bed making sure not to wake her.

"I waited up for you." He heard her say as she woke up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He said as she turned on the lamp.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Got caught up at the office and lost track of time."

"You could have called."

"Didn't want to wake Nikolas."

"I didn't put him to bed until almost eight. There was plenty of time for you to call." She said as she sat up more. "You always call."

"I'm sorry okay. It won't happen again."

"Is this about the fight this morning?"

"Yes. You have never raised your voice to me or anything like what happen this morning." He said getting up. "I'm just trying to protect our child. You know your family isn't the best for him to be around. Do you want our child exposed to your mom's drinking or your dad's gambling? Anna, see reason please."

She sighed. She knew he was right really but it didn't change that she wanted her child to know his grandparents.

"Anna, I'm just trying to protect Nikolas."

"I know you're right." She replied. "My parents aren't the best role models. I know that. But I want Nikolas to know all his grandparents.'

"Anna, be reasonable. Do you want our child exposed to the things in your family?"

"No, I guess not." She said softly.

"Good. Then subject closed." He kissed her and laid down in the bed and went to sleep.

She sighed and turned over at went to sleep too. She felt even emptier than she had before. And she drifted off into another dream about John.

John got up in the middle night after another dream about Anna. This one felt as real as the others. This time the two of them were in some hotel room in each other's arms. He checked on Zoey and then headed downstairs. He headed into the office and sat down. The dreams were coming more often recently. He picked up the contract that Dwayne had given to him and Randy. They had both agreed to let him invest in their business. The money was too much to pass up.

All he had to do was sign them and get the back to Dwayne. But something didn't feel right in the pit of his stomach. Something felt off about the whole situation. He looked up when he heard a small voice call his name and saw Zoey standing there.

"Hey Princess...what are you doing out of bed."

"I had a bad dweam. Can I sweep wif you Daddy?" John smiled and held his arms out to her pulling her against his chest as she wrapped her little arms around him. He kissed her on the head and walked into his bedroom laying them both down. The papers could wait until the morning.

Anna woke up the next morning before Dwayne. She slipped out of bed and headed to the shower and got dressed. She started her day like always. She picked up Nikolas and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She had just started when the doorbell rang. She looked at the time. It was very early for a visitor. But they were there, the guards knew who they were. She walked over and opened the door to Dave Batista.

"Can I help you Dave?" She asked him politely.

"I need to talk to Dwayne now." He said walking in. "Can you get him?"

"Of course." She walked in the kitchen and got Nikolas and headed upstairs. She heard Dwayne in the shower. She placed Nikolas in the pack n play nearby and headed into the bathroom.

"Anna, what are you doing in here?" Dwayne asked turning when the door opened.

"Dave is downstairs and he says it's important?"

"Okay, I will get dressed. You go get breakfast ready. I will deal with Dave." She nodded and headed out. She walked down and made breakfast, making a plate for Dwayne, a plate for herself and a plate for Dave. She put Dave and Dwayne's plates on the dining room table and set up her plate and Nikolas' high chair in the kitchen. She knew to never sit in when one of his colleagues was over unless she was specifically invited.

"What's going on Dave?" Dwayne asked once Anna was in the kitchen.

"This new deal. I want in." Dave replied. "I know it's not on the up and up. But I want in."

Dwayne sighed. "Dave, I will have to talk to my partner. But I warn you now, this isn't something to enter into lightly."

"I don't care. I want in. Or I will make sure everyone knows the truth."

Dwayne leaned in closer to him and placed a hand on the back of his neck and squeezed a little bit. "I suggest you back up a little bit. I will not be threatened. Meet me in two hours at the warehouse on Fourth. It's time we got a few things straight and I will see about things."

Dave nodded and got up and headed out. Dwayne groaned once he left. He got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. "I'm heading to work early. Will be home later and I promise to call if I'm going to be late but I should be here by six and I expect dinner."

"Of course." She replied. He kissed her on the cheek and then kissed Nikolas and headed out. He got into his car and drove to the warehouse. He called his partner on the way. They made plans to meet before Dave arrived at the warehouse. Vince wasn't happy that Dave threatened to blow the whistle on things and told Dwayne they would talk about what to do.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Why haven't you signed the papers?" Randy asked as he sat on the edge of John's desk.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"God, somehow I knew you were going to start having doubts about this since you've got a hard on for his wife." Randy said.

"Anna has nothing to do with this."

"He's offering us a lot of money and a lot of future business. What's the hold up?" This wasn't the conversation John wanted to be having this early in the morning on a Monday. But Randy had flown into his office and laid right into it.

"I just don't think we should do this."

"John, this is more money than we have ever made. It will provide very well for Zoey. Isn't that what you want?" Randy said as he moved to sit across from John.

"You're heard about the illegal rumors with his business. Is that something we want to be involved in?"

"Those are just rumors. John, I have done a little research. This is going to be fine." Randy sighed. "Look, I know you have something for his wife but you have to put that on the back burner for this deal. John, you have to separate personal and professional. And up until you met the lovely Anna Johnson, you could do that. Is she clouding your judgment that much? That you would risk losing financial security for Zoey and you."

"I wouldn't be risking a damn thing. We did fine before this offer came along. And something's not right. I can feel it in my gut." There was a knock on the office door and Caroline was standing there.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No. Randy and I were done. What's up?"

"We will talk about this John. Ted and I have already signed. We want you to also." Randy said walking out.

"Everything okay?" Caroline asked as she sat down.

"Yeah business stuff. We're disagreeing on an investor." John replied.

"Can I know who?"

"I think its better that I don't say." He replied as he sat down at his desk. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could have a job. Mike asked me to marry him and we wanted to pay for the wedding ourselves so..."

"Well it's about damn time! I'm so excited for you guys. That's amazing. So when are you going to do this?"

"We were thinking September."

"September is a beautiful time for a wedding." He smiled. "Now about the job, it just so happens I need an assistant. Are you interested?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Great. You can start tomorrow."

"Thanks." She looked at him. "So, as your assistant, can I know about this investor?"

He sighed. "It's Dwayne Johnson. Randy and Ted are all for him investing in our company and with it, bring us more business."

"But you don't want him too?"

"Something just doesn't feel right about this investment."

"Like what?"

"Rumors of illegal stuff. I don't want to be a part of that." He replied honestly.

"John, I can't tell you if Dwayne is involved with anything illegal. I never noticed anything in all the time I was around him but I was really around Anna more." She noticed John's expression when she mentioned Anna. "But Dave never said anything when we were married." She sighed. "Those are just rumors. But you know I trust your judgment, so I think you should do what you believe is right. Besides, you have controlling interest in the company." John nodded and smiled.

"So let me see this ring." Caroline smiled and showed John her left hand just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Caroline Batista?"

"For a few more weeks anyways."

"This is Maria Kanellis with the San Antonio Police Department. It seems your husband was on a fishing trip with some friends and there was an accident. I'm sorry ma'am but your husband is dead."

"What?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Your husband drowned on the trip. I'm sorry."

Caroline was shocked as she listened to the officer. "Did…did you find the body?"

"Yes. We are doing an autopsy. We need you to come down and identify the body."

"Than...thank you." Caroline said hanging up.

"What's going on Caroline?" John asked seeing her reaction.

"Dave's dead. He...he uh went on a fishing and he drowned. I have to go identify the body." Caroline said.

"Are you going to be okay?" John asked.

"Yeah. I mean I didn't love Dave but I didn't hate him either. Can...you go with me? Please?"

"Yes. " He said getting up."Let me tell Randy that I'm leaving." He walked out of his office and told Randy that he was going with Caroline somewhere and he would be back later. He went back to his office and got Caroline and they headed to his car and then the medical examiner's office.

They pulled into the parking lot and headed in. They saw a clerk sitting at the desk in front of the door. "Excuse me?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. ma'am." He said.

"I'm Caroline Batista. Maria someone called me from here about my husband, Dave Batista."

He looked at the list in front of him. "Oh yes. Let me call the doctor out." He picked up the phone and dialed the number. A few minutes later, a red head woman walked out.

"Mrs. Batista?"

"Yes."

"Maria Kanellis. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes."

"Your husband was apparently fishing when he got a big bite just as the boat hit a bad wave and he was knocked overboard. He had apparently been drinking and wasn't able to swim back. His friends turned the boat as soon as they could but it was too late. The Coast Guard fished his body out of the ocean." Maria closed her file. "Are you ready to identify the body?"

"Yes." She said as John had his arm around her shoulder. They followed her in and came to a table with a body that was covered.

"I know this is hard." She said as she started to pull the sheet down. Caroline held in her breath as she saw Dave's face. "Is this your husband?"

Caroline could only nod yes to the question. She couldn't believe it was Dave but it was. John leaded her out of the room to the desk where she had to sign to release his body. As they were still technically married, she was his next of kin.

John took her home and arranged for her car to be brought there. Mike came home after John had called him.

"I have to make phone calls." Caroline said. "I have to call Dwayne and tell him."

"Are you up for that?" Mike asked her.

"I have too." She sighed and picked up the phone and dialed Dave's work.

"Johnson Industries. How can I direct your call?" Beth, the receptionist said when she picked up the phone.

"Dwayne Johnson please."

"One moment." Caroline waited as the call was transferred.

"Dwayne Johnson's office." Eve said when she picked up.

"This is Caroline Batista. I need to speak with him concerning my husband."

"One moment please." A minute later Dwayne came on the line.

"Dwayne, it's Caroline. I uh...got a phone call earlier that Dave went on a fishing trip with some friends. He...he drowned."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Dwayne said to her. "Have you made any arrangements yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well, Dave was a great friend and a great business man. I would be more than happy to pay for everything."

"That's generous of you." Caroline replied.

"It's no problem. Caroline, I am sorry for your loss. Please if you need anything, let me know."

"I will thank you."

"Thank you for letting me know. Goodbye." He said hanging up. He picked the receiver up again and called Vince. "Hey, it's Dwayne. Yeah, it's done. They found his body this morning. Tell Brock he does good work."

"I will. He made sure it couldn't be traced back."

"Great. " Dwayne said with a sigh.

"Oh, don't forget dinner at my house tomorrow night. It's important."

"We will be there. Good bye." He hung up and got back to looking over his contracts. Now with Dave dead, he had to figure out who would be the best person to be in this new venture. He couldn't tolerate Lauranitits. JBL was already in. That left Alberto or Jay. Jay was the obvious choice as Alberto was just as bad as Lauranitits. This venture was important and it couldn't be messed up. There was too much riding on it and he couldn't make a mistake with it.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Anna hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to her car, her purse and Nikolas. Caroline needed her. Dave was dead and even though she hadn't loved him, Caroline was dealing with a little bit of grief from it. She headed out to her SUV and was met by Wade.

"Where are you going, Mrs. Johnson?" He asked her.

"I'm going to see Caroline. Her husband was found dead and she needs me." She said as she placed Nikolas in his car seat.

"I have to clear this with Mr. Johnson, you know that." Wade said taking out his phone.

"Fine. Call him."

Wade quickly dialed Dwayne's cell phone and explained things. Once he was done, he turned to Anna. "He said you could go but be home in time to have dinner ready."

"I will be." She said getting into the driver's seat. She buckled up and started the car. She was soon on her way to Caroline's.

Mike answered the door and gave her a hug before taking Nikolas and putting him in the pack and play with Hannah and Zoey. "Caroline is in the kitchen making some arrangement with John."

"Okay." Anna said walking toward the kitchen. "I'm sorry Caroline." She said when she walked in and hugged her friend.

"Thank you." Caroline replied. "It is so unbelievable."

"I'm sure it is." Anna said before looking at John. "John, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just helping Caroline." He smiled a little at her. He felt his heart start to race with her close by as it always did when she was near. Every time he would meet her husband at the house to talk about things, he felt his heart race and he wanted her more than he should.

"That's very nice of you." She said as she quickly looked away from him. She was afraid if she looked too long, he'd be able to see that she was attracted to him. And that was something she wanted to keep a closely guarded secret. "So what have you done so far?"

"I've arranged for Jacobs' funeral home to pick him up and have the service at his family church. I called his mother and told her. She'll be up on Friday. The service is scheduled for Saturday at noon." Anna nodded. "Anna, I talked to Dwayne earlier and he offered to pay for the whole thing."

"That's very generous of him." Anna replied. "But Dave was a friend and an excellent executive to Dwayne, so I would expect him to make the offer. Are you going to take him up on it?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"I think you should. Let Dwayne handle the cost and you just concentrate on you and Hannah. I know you didn't love him but you have to be feeling something."

"Dave wasn't totally a bad guy. He made sure Hannah and I were treated pretty well. Even after he found out about me seeing Mike again." Anna nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Dwayne handle the cost."

"One less thing you have to worry about." Anna replied as John walked up.

"Did you need any help with things?" John asked. "I can go to the funeral home."

"Thanks." She smiled as Mike walked in. "I appreciate you all helping me. I just want to get this over with. I'm ready to put this part of my life with Dave behind me."

"I think that's a good idea." Mike said to her.

Anna was going to say something when her phone rang. "Excuse me, it's Dwayne." She said as she pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Are you still at Caroline's?" Dwayne asked her.

"I am. Why?" She asked.

"I'm pulling up in the driveway now. I wanted to talk to her."

"Alright. See you in a few." Anna hung up and looked at John, Mike and Caroline. "Dwayne's pulling up in your driveway. He wants to talk to you."

"What the hell could he want to talk to me about?"

"I have no idea. Probably something to do with Dave's estate. You're still legally married. Or you were when he died and as such, you stand to inherit his estate."

They all looked at the door as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Mike said walking over. He opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Caroline Batista and my wife." Dwayne said walking in. "I'm Dwayne Johnson."

"Of course. Mike Mizanin." Mike said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Dwayne said shaking his hand just as Caroline walked in with Anna and John, who followed behind. "Caroline, I'm very sorry about your loss. I know you and Dave were getting divorced but it still must hurt." Caroline nodded. "What you may not know is that Dave set things up so that outside of a few million dollars and a few properties he purchased for his mother, you're the sole beneficiary to his estate. Which include his stock options in the company. I'm willing to pay you triple what they're worth."

"Dwayne, this isn't a good time to talk about this." Anna said to him.

"I know this isn't a good time for this" Dwayne replied. "But I wanted to make this offer before anyone else can. Caroline, I know you don't want anything to do with Dave's business life. I'm offering you the chance to be done with all of it. The stocks are worth a lot. I'm willing to pay you five million for them. Well over what they are worth. Think about it. Financial security for you and Hannah."

Caroline walked over to where Mike was. "I need to talk to Mike about this."

"Of course. The offer is on the table. Please let me know when you decide." Dwayne stood up. "Caroline, I'm willing to pay you seven million for them if that is what it takes." He turned to where Anna was standing near Nikolas. "Anna, I will see you home by six with dinner waiting."

"Yes. I have a few things to help Caroline with and then I will be home." She replied. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"See you at home." He walked to the door. "Mr. Mizanin, it was nice to meet you. John, I will see you later and Caroline you as well." He headed out before more was said.

John turned to Caroline. "That's a very generous offer. You should take it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. You and Mike would be set. And you could start a college fund for Hannah."

"I guess. I mean, I don't really have any need for the stocks." She turned to Anna. "Do you agree?"

"I do. It's a lot of money." Anna said as she walked over to the pack n play and picked up Nikolas. "Is there anything more you need help with?"

"No, thank you for helping, Anna." Caroline said hugging her.

"No problem. If you need anything, let me know." Anna grabbed the diaper bag and her purse. "I should go. Dinner, unfortunately won't cook itself." She laughed a little. "Call me if you need anything."

Caroline nodded as Anna walked out. She turned to Mike and John. She noticed John watching Anna leaving. She wondered what was up with that. "I know your mama told you it was impolite to stare." she said causing John to look at her.

"Oh, you didn't know baby? John's got the hots for your friend." Mike said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Caroline looked at John.

"I don't have the hots for her." John denied. "She's married."

"Randy seems to think you do have the hots." Mike replied.

"Really?" Caroline asked. She turned to John. "John, tell me the truth. Do you like Anna? And I mean really like her."

"Yes. I do." He replied knowing she would see right through him. "But I'm not acting on it."

"Well that's good. Because she's married. Happily."

"Are you sure about that?" He said before he could stop himself.

"Of course I'm sure. Dwayne adores Anna. And she loves him. You're seen them together. He dotes on her and tells everyone how great she is. And Anna always says he's like the perfect husband." Caroline replied. "John, I don't want you to get hurt. Anna isn't for you."

"Alright." John said letting the subject drop. He had a feeling that Dwayne and Anna knew how to put on a show in front of people. To make everyone see them as the perfect couple and happily married. But something told him it was a just that. A show.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Dwayne pulled up to the warehouse and sat in the car for a moment. Dave had been dealt with and as soon as he heard from Caroline, he could get the stocks back. Things were falling into place. He got out of the car and walked into the warehouse and smiled when he saw Vince and his son Shane waiting.

"Glad you could make it Dwayne." Vince said to him.

"I was at Dave's widow's house. I told her I would pay top dollar for the stocks." He said as they sat down.

"Excellent." Vince replied. "So, we need to talk about this deal. Did you get the investment made in the real estate agency?"

"Should be signed any day now. It's a lot of money and I don't think Randy or John will turn it down."

"Great. We have the docks here to take the shipment. I talked to Drew and he will have the guns packaged and shipped immediately once the transfer of money clears. Have you given any thought into who you want to bring in on this deal?" Vince asked. Dwayne nodded and threw Phil's personnel file on the table. Vince looked over it.

"Name's Phil Brooks. He's my wife's brother."

"You really want your wife's brother in on this?" Vince said.

"Yeah. I think he will work well."

"But you didn't want Anna to know anything about this/?"

"I still don't. Phil won't tell Anna about this. I want to keep her safe. Her and my son. As long as they are safe, then there is no issue with this deal. Phil is the right choice. Trust me."

"Your judgment hasn't steered us wrong yet." Vince said. They all looked up as the door to the warehouse opened and Dwayne smiled a little as the man approached.

"Glad you could join us."

"There a reason I needed to be here?"

"We wanted to know if you got the proposal signed. For us to invest." Vince said to him. "Did you get your partner to sign?"

"He's hesitate."

Vince walked over to the man and grabbed his collar. "Listen to me Randy; you get him to sign it. I don't care how you have to do it, you get him to sign. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Randy said pulling away. "Why don't you have Dwayne's wife convince him to sign?" he said before he could stop himself.

"What the hell does that mean, Orton?" Dwayne asked.

Randy sighed. He didn't want John hurt and he hated that he said anything. "John thinks Anna is a nice person. If she tells him that the deal is on the up and up, then I believe he will sign."

"Anna knows nothing about my business and I plan to keep it that way. And you just make for damn sure nothing slips out to her. Or I mail this packet to the Feds." Dwayne said holding up a thick Manila envelope. Randy closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'll get him to sign off on it."

"Make sure you do. We need to get this money as clean as possible." Randy nodded and walked out. He knew he had to get John to sign that agreement.

Anna arrived home and put Nikolas down for his nap. She had a list of chores to do before Dwayne came home. She had just started when the doorbell rang. She didn't know who could be at the door. She walked over and opened the door. She was shocked to see her brother there. He rarely, if ever, came to her house to visit her.

"Phil, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with mom or dad?" She asked him.

"Since when do you care about mom and dad? You never see them." He said walking in.

"You know that's not my choice."

"Oh I know. I'm here because your so called "husband" said he needed to see me."

"Shouldn't you do that at the office?"

"I thought so but Dwayne said he wanted me to come for dinner. And I figured since we never see each other, I would come early and spend a little time with my sister."

"Well come on in. You can talk to me while I'm doing a few chores. Then I'll start dinner. Hope you like steak."

"Always. Is it fancy steak or just regular steak?"

"Fancy steak?" She laughed.

"Yes. I know you. You have this whole happy homemaker thing going on."

"I'm making Balsamic Marinated Steak with loaded baked potatoes and a nice garden salad and yeast rolls."

"See? That's so over the top."

"It's not wrong to want to make a nice meal for your family."

"Yeah but can't you make normal food."

"I'm not discussing this with you." She said. "I have laundry to do. So come with me down to the laundry room and tell me about what Dwayne said to you on the phone when he asked you to come over."

"I can't tell you much. He said he wanted to talk to me about something and asked me to come for dinner. He didn't say anything else. Do you ever feel like Cinderella?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're kinda like her. Your husband makes sure that you're the belle of the ball in public but treats you like a servant in private. When was the last time you just kicked back and let your hair down?"

"My hair is down." Phil laughed and shook his head.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. When was the last time you did something for you? Because you wanted to do it?"

"This is what I want to do. Take care of my husband and child." She replied as she got the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer.

"Is that what you want or what Dwayne wants?"

"Phil, this is the life I chose. To be Dwayne's wife and the mother of his children."

"No, this is the life dad chose for you. If he hadn't been such a bad gambler, you wouldn't be married to someone you don't love."

"I agreed to this Phil and what makes you so certain I don't love Dwayne. Maybe over the last three years, I have fallen in love with him. We have a child together and we are trying for another one."

"His choice I'm sure. You don't have that spark in your eyes anymore. The one you had before Dad raffled you off like a whore."

She shut the door to the washer and turned to face him. "Did you just call me a whore?"

"That's not what I meant, Anna."

"Phil, I have put up with all the comments about my marriage and how much you hate it. But this is my life. I agree to this. I'm married to Dwayne and whether you believe it or not, I'm happy with him." She started the washer and headed upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and got out the steaks so she could make sure they were marinated.

Phil sighed as he stayed down in the laundry room. He hadn't meant it like it sounded. He just wanted her to be happy. Really happy and he didn't believe she was with Dwayne and this loveless marriage. He walked upstairs and into the kitchen.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I won't say anything else about your marriage." She nodded. He walked over and hugged her. "I love you. I just want to see you happy."

"I am happy." She said as she heard a car in the garage. "That would be my husband. So, be nice."

Phil nodded as Dwayne came through the door. "Phil, I'm glad you came. I have an important matter to discuss with you." He said as he walked in and kissed Anna. "Dinner going to be ready on time."

"Yes but you're early. It's not dinnertime yet."

"I know." He laughed a little. "Well Phil and I are going to the office. Let us know."

Anna nodded as Dwayne motioned for Phil to follow him. She couldn't help but wonder what Dwayne wanted with Phil. She assumed it was business. But it was not usual for Dwayne to include her family in business. She shook it off and went back to dinner. She would know soon enough. Dwayne might not tell her but Phil would.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Phil sat across the desk from Dwayne and looked at his brother in law. He'd never really liked the man and had only taken the job with the company so he could keep tabs on his sister. In the three years he'd worked there, he'd never been summoned to the house and he was curious as to why he had been.

"I guess you're wondering why I asked you here." Dwayne said as he got the file.

"I am seeing as besides work and occasionally, you pretty much cut off all contact with my family and Anna."

"She sees you."

"Yes she does but not my parents."

"Your family and your relationship with Anna is not why I asked you here."

"Why did you then?"

"I have a new business venture and I want you to be in on it."

"What kind of venture?"

"The kind that not many are involved in." He handed Phil the file that said how much they would earn with the deal. "As you can see, this will make us richer than ever. You can give some to your family and then maybe your dad won't come crawling to me or my dad for money when he wants to gamble or when he has gamble everything away. And your mom can go to rehab to get help for her drinking. Then maybe I will allow them to see Anna and Nikolas. The main thing is this is more money than you can imagine."

"What kind of venture is it?"

"All you need to know is that it's very lucrative." Dwayne replied.

"So I get no information?"

"Not here in the house. I would like to bring you in to meet my partner." Dwayne stood up. "Oh Phil, it's important that you don't tell Anna anything about this."

"You want me to keep this from my sister."

"Yes. Phil, it's for her safety and Nikolas. My business can produce enemies and as long as Anna knows nothing, she's safe."

Phil sighed. "Alright. I will not tell her. But only because I want my sister safe."

"Good. Then tomorrow evening, you will meet my partners. Now, I think dinner is ready."

Phil looked at him and nodded. They walked into the kitchen just as Anna was putting dinner on the table.

"Everything okay?" She asked them.

"Everything is good. Just a little business matter." Dwayne replied as he sat down. "This looks really good, dear."

"Thank you. I figured steak would be good for tonight. I made Nikolas one of his meals." She replied as she placed the graduate meal in front of Nikolas. She really wanted to know what the meeting was about.

"Steak is good." He said as they ate.

Phil sat there eating and watching his sister. He hated keeping this from her but he wanted her safe. He wished she wasn't in this and he blamed their dad.

"So, Caroline is getting married soon." Anna said as they sat there.

"That's what I heard." Dwayne replied. "I made her another offer for the stocks and I think she's going to take it."

"Great." Anna replied. "So, is it okay for me to go to the wedding?"

"Yes. I will be in Mexico on business. So, you can go."

"Great." She smiled.

Phil rolled his eyes. She had to ask permission to go anywhere like she was a child. Anna looked over at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back. They finished dinner and had dessert.

"I have a call to make." Dwayne said afterwards and he headed into his office.

Anna turned to her brother. "So, are you going to tell me what the meeting was about?"

"It was just business. Nothing really important." He said as he helped her with the dishes. "So, are you taking Nikolas to Caroline's wedding?"

"No, my parents will keep him." Dwayne said walking into the kitchen. "I don't mind Anna going to the wedding but not my son."

"You know Caroline isn't a bad person. Would it really hurt for him to be there?"

"It has nothing to do with Caroline. I just think a wedding is for adults and I would prefer that Nikolas not be there. Plus my parents want him for the night. Think about it, Anna. You can have a night all to yourself. Some alone time. "

"You're right. Maybe that's what I need."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good." He turned to Phil. "I will see you tomorrow."

Phil nodded. Dwayne left the room and Phil looked at her. "Well I better get home. I love you sis. Call you tomorrow?"

"I love you too. Yes call me. And can you tell mom and dad hello for me."

"I will." He hugged her. "Take care of yourself."

"Always." She smiled as she walked him to the door.

Once he was gone, she went to the kitchen and make sure it was spotless. She got Nikolas out of the high chair and headed upstairs to give him a bath. Once he was clean, she dressed him in some warm pajamas and sat down in the rocking chair. She got Goodnight Moon and started reading it to him. She put him to bed and walked into her room.

"Anna, we need to talk." She heard from the chair in the room.

"Okay, what about?"She asked.

"I know you asked Phil about the business meeting. I told you my business is not for you to know."

"I was just concerned about you and my brother." She said as she walked over to get her night clothes. She felt him come up behind her.

"I don't want to have to keep telling you that it's none of your business." He turned her to face him. "We have been married for three years. You should know by now how things work."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"Good. Glad we got that cleared up." He said before kissing her. He quickly removed her shirt and kissed her again. He moved them over to the bed and they were soon undressed and making love.

After wards as they lay there, Dwayne pulled her to him so her head was resting on his chest which shocked her because he hadn't done that in a long time. "I'm glad we talk about things. I just know it's best if you know nothing about the business. It would bore you anyway."

She nodded and rested her head back on his chest. She knew it was better not to say anything else. But despite the gesture, she still felt empty. Phil's words had gotten to her and made her realize he was right. The light in her eyes had died. And there was only one thing other than Nikolas, one person that made her feel alive anymore. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with images of John in her head.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John woke up the next morning and sighed as he went into the office. He'd had another dream. This time he and Anna were locked away in a house by the beach and they'd just come out of the hot tub. The dreams seemed to be coming more often and more detailed. Each one felt so real. He sat down at his desk trying to put the thoughts of Anna out of his head. He heard the door open and saw it was Randy.

"You're here a little early." John said to him.

"I wanted to know if you signed the papers. John, we need that investment. It's legal and there is nothing wrong with Dwayne's business. Ted and I have already signed and we are firmly on board. Now, do you want to ruin our life? Sign them, please."

"I have an uneasy feeling Randy. Something just doesn't feel right with this."

"No, what's holding you back is the fact that you want to fuck Dwayne's wife. And it would be uneasy for you to be doing her and then be in business with her husband."

"My feelings for her don't have any control over my business practices."

"Don't let a woman you will never have lead you around by your dick. Yours is not the only name on the company but we need this money John. Don't forget who was running things when you couldn't pull your ass out of bed when McKenna died. You owe us. So just sign the fucking papers." John got up and walked toward the door.

"You wanna be in bed with him so bad, put me out. Until that happens, my answer is no. And if you ever throw McKenna up in my face again, I'll break your fucking neck." He grabbed his things and walked out of the office slamming the door as he did.

Randy sighed when he left. He had to find some way for John to sign those papers. But right now, he didn't know what he could do. He got out his cell phone and dialed Dwayne's number. He knew he was getting ready for the trip to Mexico and he had hoped to have the papers signed before he left.

"Randy. I hope you have good news for me." Dwayne said when he picked up. "Like you got John to sign the papers."

"Not yet. He doesn't want to sign them."

"I don't care!" Dwayne yelled a little. "I want those papers signed and soon. I expected them to be signed before I head to Mexico but I'm beginning to think that won't happen. So, here is the next deadline. I want them signed by the time I get back from Mexico. If they aren't, then you will pay the price. Do you understand?"

"He says he won't sign. The only way for me to do this is to buy him out."

"Do it."

"I don't have that kind of money on me."

"Find it and buy him out or your name will be all over the papers. I'm not fucking around with you Orton. I want it done."

"Why don't you buy him out then?"

"Because I can't. If he won't sign for an investment from me, do you really think he would sell me his share?"

"Then you front the money and I will buy him out. Then you can get the documents changed and it will be yours."

"It has to be in your name for business purposes. I'll front you the money. Now you owe me a favor. I'll let you know what that is when the time is right. Drew said the shipment would be in tomorrow night. Make sure you're there to collect the money. Vince's son Shane and son in law Hunter will be there to inspect the weapons."

"Alright. Anyone else going to be there?"

"That is yet to be determined. Randy, I want this deal over and done with by the time I'm back from Mexico. You buy John out."

"You know you will have to pay 2.5 million for the business right? John is a majority owner."

"Money is of no issue. Now, get the papers together and I will give you the money."

"Alright." Randy said sadly.

"Great." Dwayne hung up before more was said.

Randy sat there wishing this wasn't happening. He didn't want to take John's business away from him. John had started the company and he worked hard to get where it was. He and Ted had invested after John had already made a name for the agency. Now, he couldn't believe that he was getting ready to take it away.

John pulled up in front of Caroline and Mike's and got out of the car. He saw Caroline sitting on the front porch. He couldn't believe Randy's nerve. Trying to make him sign something he didn't want and the threatening to get him out of his own agency. He walked up.

"John, it's the middle of the day. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She had taken some time off to finish up the wedding plans.

"Randy and I got into a fight about the investment Dwayne wants to make."

"You still uneasy about it, huh?" She asked as he sat down by her.

"Yes, I am. I told Randy if he wants to be in bed with Dwayne so bad, he could buy me out."

"What?" Caroline asked shocked. John would never give up his agency.

"Relax. Randy doesn't have that kind of money. And I'm not selling my agency."

"Good. So, the wedding is in a few days. I'm so excited."

"I bet." John replied with a smile. "So, is Anna coming?"

"Yeah. She'll be alone. Apparently Dwayne will be in Mexico and his parents are keeping Nikolas." Caroline looked at him. "I know what you're thinking. But John, she's a married woman. I don't want you to get hurt. You're like a brother to me. I'm just trying to look out for you." He smiled at her.

"I know you are. But you've got your hands full with Mike. Focus on finally getting your happiness."

"I am but John please forget about Anna. She's married and she loves Dwayne."

"Right." He replied. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't true. He looked at Caroline. "Enough about that. We have your wedding to focus on." Caroline nodded and smiled.

Dwayne sat in his office making sure everything was set for his trip. He had called Vince and told him that Phil was in and they would meet tonight to go over things. He wanted Phil to be there when the shipment came tomorrow. But he'd keep a close eye on him. He didn't want him to slip up and tell Anna thing about what was going on. He had to keep her and Nikolas safe.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John smiled a few days later as he stood in the guest room of Mike's house and watched him get ready for the wedding. "Are you that nervous?" John asked as he walked over to fix his tie.

"Yes. I know Caroline and I are meant to be but still it's nerve wracking to be getting married."

"I remember the feeling. I was so afraid of getting married but the minute I saw McKenna, I knew where she was, was where I was meant to be."

"That's beautiful. Do you feel like that about Anna?"

John smile nervously. "Mike, this day is about you and Caroline. I don't want to talk about that."

"Alright but John, you're my best friend and I don't want you hurt."

"You don't have to worry about that. Nothing will ever happen with Anna." Mike nodded as they finished up.

"I'm so nervous." Caroline said to Anna as they stood in the master bedroom.

"You look beautiful." Anna replied. "And this is going to be perfect."

"Did you feel this nervous on your wedding day to Dwayne?"

"I think it's natural for all brides to be a little nervous. Marriage is a serious commitment. But when it's right and it's based on love, it's the most wonderful thing in the world. And you and Mike are destined to be together. To have a long and happy life together. So just remember that. You're making something legal that everyone else can see to be true. You and Mike are going to be together forever."

"Yeah. I know I was married before. But I wasn't this nervous when I was marrying Dave."

"That's because this time, it's for love."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Well, let's get me married." Anna smiled and headed out. She was so happy for Caroline. She was getting her happy ending with the man she truly loved. Anna wondered what that would be like. She looked up and saw John standing there in his suit and smiled a little. He really looked handsome.

John stood there waiting for Caroline to give her away. Everyone had taken their seats and Mike was waiting at the end of the white satin runner with the officiant. He heard something behind him and smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled. "Now, let's do this." John nodded and the music started. They got to the end and John handed her over to Mike and took his seat.

"We are here today to join in marriage Mike and Caroline. They have chosen to say their own wedding vows. Mike, if you will say your vows please."

Mike smiled at her. "Caroline. You've been the only girl I've ever loved. You've been my everything for as long as I can remember. And I never thought I could be any happier than you've made me already. But I am. I'm happy and I take comfort in the fact that we've made it here. To each other. Like it was always meant to be. And that you'll be with me forever. I love you more than life itself and I can't wait to start our lives together." He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Mike, words can't begin to describe how much being here in this moment means to me. You had faith in our love when everyone had given up. You somehow knew deep in your soul that we'd have this day, this moment when we committed ourselves to each other and told everyone we'd always be together. I love you more than anything else in the world and I'm proud to call you my heart, my soul, my best friend."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as they kissed. Anna smiled as they walked down the aisle. She was happy that Caroline finally got her happy ending.

The party was full swing a little while later and everyone was having a good time. Anna watched as Mike and Caroline danced their first dance. You could see how in love they were. John had watched Anna from across the room. He walked over to where she was and sat down.

"Enjoying things?"

"It's one of the best weddings I've been too. They're so in love."

"They've been crazy about each other forever. This is right. This is how it was always meant to be."

"Did you feel that way when you married your wife?" She asked.

"I did. I knew from the moment I met her that she was the one and that I wanted to marry her. We had a beautiful, romantic wedding. And we had a great marriage. When she died, I was so heartbroken. I never thought I would get over it. But I realized that my time with McKenna was up and I had my little girl to take care of."

"Do you think you will get married again?"

"I believe so. I know McKenna wouldn't want me to not find love again. And I think I will find it." He smiled. "Was your wedding to Dwayne romantic?"

"It was. It was a traditional catholic ceremony and it was a huge wedding." She replied. "It was the wedding his family and my family wanted. They wanted to make sure everyone knew who was getting married and the money that was being spent. I think they planned most of it and I just went along." She laughed a little. "I always pictured something small. Just close friends and family. But I wanted to make my family and Dwayne's happy."

"You were the bride. The day should have been all about you." He said.

"Things haven't been all about me in a while." She said before she realized. She couldn't let him or anyone know the truth about her marriage. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just meant that Dwayne is very busy with work and we don't get a lot of time together. Well, I think I will tell Caroline and Mike congratulations. It looks like rain and I want to be home before the storm."

He nodded. Her statement made him happy in a way. And it confirmed his suspicions. She wasn't as happily married as everyone thought. He watched her say goodbye to Mike and Caroline and head out. She came back in a few minutes later.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he walked up to Mike and Caroline.

"Anna's car doesn't want to start." Caroline replied.

"Well, how about I drop her at home and tomorrow Mike's mechanic friend can look it over since you guys are going on your honeymoon." John suggested.

"I could look at now, Anna." Mike said.

"No." Anna replied. "This is your wedding day. It will be okay here overnight. So I will let John drop me home and then get done tomorrow. You guys enjoy."

"Alright, if you're sure." Caroline said. She wasn't sure John and Anna alone was a good idea.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Great. Then let's go." John said hugging Caroline and Mike. "Have a great honeymoon."

"Behave yourself." Caroline whispered when she hugged him. "She's married."

"I'm just dropping her home." John said. He turned to Anna. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." She grabbed her stuff and headed out with him.

They were soon on their way to her house. She was grateful for the ride. It started to rain heavily as they drove. Dwayne had given Wade the night off because she would be safe at the wedding and then at the house afterwards. They pulled up to the house and Anna put in her code to open the gate. They drove up to the house.

"It's really pouring." She said as he cut the car off. "Did you want to come in and wait for the storm to pass? I would hate for you to have an accident."

"Sure." He said. They got out and headed inside. John knew this probably wasn't a good idea. They were alone and there was no chance Dwayne would be home. John hoped he could keep his feelings under wraps until the storm passed.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John and Anna walked into the house and Anna realized the power was out. "Well, that's interesting." She said as they walked into the living room. "I guess the storm knocked the power out."

"I guess so. Do you have a flashlight and candles?"

"Yes." She used the flashlight Dwayne insisted she kept in her purse to find the lighter and she lit the candles around the room. "Can I get you something to drink? A soda, a beer?"

"Soda would be nice."

She nodded and headed into the kitchen. She got the cans of sodas out of the fridge and poured them into a glass.

Anna walked out of the kitchen with the drinks and handed one to John. She sat down beside him on the sofa. "So, it's raining pretty hard out there." She said as she looked to the window. The rain beating heavily on it.

"Yeah I guess I am stuck here for the night."

"Oh it will be fine. Nikolas is with my in laws. And we have plenty of guest rooms."

"Great." He smiled. She really was a beautiful woman and the dreams he'd had over the last few weeks were fresh in his mind. But he knew his feelings were wrong. She was married and to a very powerful man. A man that could probably have him killed and the body never found.

"So, this is an interesting night." She said as they sat there.

"Yeah I guess it is." He laughed a little. God, he had a sexy laugh, she thought as they sat there.

She knew the feelings she had, she shouldn't. He had been on her mind so much lately. She imagined what it would be like to kiss him, to have his hands on her and to make love to him. She imagined the fire and heat she would feel as he made love to her. The want and the need to be with her.

She was so caught up in the fantasy that she hadn't heard him calling her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped causing her drink to spill on her and him.

"I'm sorry." She said as she got up. "Let me get something to clean it up." She made her way into the kitchen and got a towel. She came back and started to wipe it off. "Oh I don't think you can stay in these clothes. If you want, you can put something else on and then I can wash and dry these for you and they will be ready by morning. I will go get you something else."

"Okay." He stood up as she headed to the laundry room. He took off his shirt just as she walked back in. She stopped and looked at him. She always thought he was sexy and handsome but seeing without his shirt, god he was sexy. He looked up and smiled when he saw her staring. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that. And it only added to the feelings he'd been having for her. Even if they were wrong. He walked over to where she was standing and reached for the clothes she had in her hand, their fingers grazing each other. Lightning flashed outside and there was no mistaking the look in her eyes. Or the electricity that flowed between the two of them. He knew deep down he'd wanted her for a while and he couldn't fight it anymore. He leaned down, his eyes flickering a moment to her lips and then they kissed. She didn't know why this was happening, or why she hadn't pulled away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The clothes in his hand dropped to the floor. He quickly unbuttoned her blouse and it joined them on the floor. He picked her up and carried her over to the sofa. He gently laid her on it and covered her with his body. He kissed her passionately again and moved to kiss her neck. He slowly kissed every inch of her skin that was exposed. He smiled against it when he heard the moans from her. She helped him remove her skirt and panties. He moved away long enough to remove the rest of his clothes.

He kissed and entered her at the same time. Anna moaned as he began moving inside. She could feel the heat from him and from her own body. It felt incredible to be with him. She felt his hand slid along her thigh as he continued to move inside her. The storm outside raged with lighting and thunder as the passion storm between them rose. The rain beat heavily on the house as Anna felt the room get warm.

She had never felt such passion and ecstasy before. Their moans were drowned out by the sound of the storm outside. Anna felt herself getting close to the brink of her passion. John felt it too. He felt her around him as her orgasm ripped through. He cried out in ecstasy as he emptied himself inside her. He slowed his movements as they rode out the passion together. He collapsed on top of her as they rested there for a moment.

He kissed her before pulling out of her and they laid there on the sofa catching their breaths from the sex high they were on. Anna laid there perfectly content in his arms and her heart beating loudly as the thunder booming outside. She never knew sex could be so passionate and full of fire. It was never like this with Dwayne and she wondered what would happen now. This was what love felt like she realized and she resigned herself to the fact that she was in love with John Cena.

He looked at her, he was feeling completely on fire. He wanted her. He needed her. He knew this couldn't be the only time they were together. And he had to figure out a way for them to continue this thing that had started between them.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Wade walked in the next morning and stopped in his tracks when he saw Anna and John on the couch together. At first he was in disbelief. But then he smiled to himself. He felt bad for her. He was one of the few that knew the truth about her marriage to Dwayne and he'd seen this coming for a little while. He looked at his phone as it rang and answered seeing it was Dwayne.

"Hello Mr. Johnson. No sir. I'm just getting in. It appears that Mrs. Johnson is still asleep. No sir. Everything is fine. Alright, I will have her call you when she's awake. Yes sir." He hung up the phone and turned to see that Anna and John were awake and dressed and were looking at him. "Good Morning Mr. Cena, Mrs. Johnson. Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes it is." John said. Anna looked at Wade with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry Mrs. Johnson. Your secret is safe with me. Why don't the two of you wash up and have breakfast. I'll be outside if you need me." He headed outside to his post.

John turned to Anna. "I better go. My mom has Zoey."

"Okay." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Anna, I promise. This isn't a onetime thing. Well I don't want it to be."

"I don't either."

He sighed and hugged her. "We'll work something out. I will call you later." He kissed her again and headed out.

Once he was gone, Wade came back in. "Mr. Johnson wants you to call him."

"Thank you." Anna replied.

"I promise. No one will know." He said.

"Thank you." She said again.

"But be careful. This is a dangerous situation."

"I know." She smiled a little and headed into the kitchen. She dialed Dwayne's number.

"Hey." He said when he picked up.

"Hi. Wade said you called."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard the storm knocked some power out."

"Yes, it did. But the power is working now."

"Great. I was worried about you coming home from the wedding."

"Yeah. My car wouldn't start so I had to leave it at Caroline and Mike's. Mike's mechanic friend was supposed to tow it today and fix it. I got a ride home from the wedding."

"With who? And I will send one of my men to get your car and take to the top mechanic in the county."

"No, it's alright. It should be fixed soon and I took a cab back home. I had plenty of cash on me."

"Okay. I would still like my guys to get the car from the mechanic."

"Alright." She said agreeing.

"Great. Mom said she and dad would keep Nikolas again tonight since I will be home after being gone for the last few days. I want us to spend some time together."

"That's great. Can't wait to see you." Despite feeling incredible that she and John had spent the night together, she now felt guilty that she had cheated on her husband.

"I should be home about six. I will call and have your car there soon. Until then, if you need to go somewhere, Wade can take you or you can take the BMW. But Wade will follow if you do. I want you safe."

"I appreciate that." She said. "What did you want for dinner?"

"How about we go out?"

"You sure you'll be up to it?"

"Yeah."

"I can cook us a nice dinner and we can sit and relax."

"Alright. See if Wade will drive you to the store. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you tonight." She said before hanging up. She sighed and headed upstairs to shower and change. She had a busy day getting things together for dinner.

She showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. Once she was ready, she grabbed her purse and headed out to where Wade was standing guard.

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson." He said when she opened the door.

"I need to go to the grocery store. And my car is at the mechanic's after it wouldn't start last night at the wedding and that's why John drove me home."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." He said. "I will drive you and see about getting your car here."

"Thank you." She smiled.

After the grocery store, she headed back home to get things ready. Her car was fixed and one of Dwayne's associate was bringing it home. She got out what she was making for dinner when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Hey, it's me." She smiled when she heard John's voice. "I just wanted to call and see if everything was okay."

"Everything is fine. Dwayne is coming home tonight."

"Oh. Well, I hope you guys have a nice evening."

"He's working late a few nights this week. Maybe I could see you then?"

"I hope so." He replied.

"This isn't going to be easy is it? Getting time together I mean." She said with a sigh.

"No, I don't think it will be." He replied. "But Anna, I want to see you and I don't want last night to be a onetime thing. I hope you know that."

"I do. John, I want to see you too and I want to be with you. It's easy when Dwayne is out of town but when he's in town, it's going to be harder."

"And you can't leave him right?"

"It's complicated John." She replied. "You had to know that."

"Are you sure you don't want it to be a onetime thing? Because it sounds like you do."

She sighed. "I told you I don't want to be a onetime thing. I have feelings for you. I do and I know they're strong feelings. But my life is so complicated. We can just find a way to be together for now. I can't leave him and I can't offer you more than this. If you want more, then maybe we shouldn't continue this. John, I can't ask you to give up your life and be in this with me. It's not fair. You have to decide that. And if you decide you don't, then we can have last night as a wonderful memory and leave it at that. I'm leaving this up to you." She hung up before more was said.

He sighed once he hung up the phone. They'd figure this out. He couldn't give up on her now. He knew a little about Dwayne's business and he had heard the rumors about the illegal doing. It was then that he realized why Anna was reluctant to leave. She was afraid of either Dwayne or his family. John sighed. He should have thought about it before he said it was like she didn't want more with him. They would work it out and find a way to see each other. Now that they had been together, he couldn't and wouldn't end it.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy sat outside John's house and sighed. He'd been putting this off as long as he could but Dwayne would be back tonight and he had to do it. He got out of the car and headed to the door. He knocked and waited for John to answer.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked when he opened the door.

"I have something to talk to you about." Randy replied walking in. He turned to face John. "I have here a contact to buy you out of the company and I have a cashier's check for the amount the company is worth and little more extra."

"You're buying me out? You're taking the company I built brick by brick out from underneath me? This is all about that deal with Dwayne isn't it?!"

"Yes." Randy replied. "Ted and I are in agreement about the deal. You said you didn't want to. And you said the only way was to buy you out. That's what I'm doing. You want to keep your company, then sign this agreement about the deal and let's go into business with Dwayne."

John walked to the door and opened it. "Get out. I'm not signing the agreement to go into business with Dwayne and I'm sure as hell not going to sign and sell you my company. I thought we were friends Randy."

"We are friends. John, this deal with Dwayne is good. Ted and I will force you out if we have too. Sign one of them. The deal with Dwayne or sell me your share."

"Never going to fucking happen. How about this...I'll give you back every penny you've ever put in plus interest. That's about 650,000 right? I'll do the same with Ted if I have to. But you're not getting my company and I'm not going into business with him. You'll have a check by Monday. When you're cleaning out your office. Now get the fuck out of my house!"

"John, you have no idea what you're doing." Randy said hoping to make him see reason. "This has ramifications that you don't realize."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I will buy both you and Ted out of my business. Now leave!"

Randy sighed as he walked out of the house and got back in his car. He had to figure a way out of this. Dwayne wouldn't be happy that John didn't sign. He would put off telling him for as long as he could. He figured that Dwayne would be with Anna tonight so he had to at least tomorrow to figure things out.

Anna had dinner done and on the table a little before six. She made sure everything was perfect. She lit candles all around the dining room and had soft music in the background. Once she was sure everything was perfect, she changed into a simple, yet elegant low cut black dress. She was downstairs and perfect by six.

"This looks amazing, baby." Dwayne said when he walked in.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled as she turned to face him.

"Everything looks amazing." He repeated as he walked to her and kissed her hello. "That's a great dress."

"Thanks. I bought it the other day."

"How was the wedding?"

"Beautiful. They're so sweet together."

"I'm sure they were." He said as they sat down at the table.

"How was your trip?"

"Uneventful. It was business." He replied. She nodded and didn't ask anymore.

They finished dinner and then headed into the bedroom. She had made sure the room was set up for a romantic evening. It was what he would expect after being gone. He kissed her as soon as they were in the bedroom and he quickly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. He laid her back on the bed and quickly undressed himself. He joined back on the bed and they were soon making love.

Afterwards as they lay there, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the next day. She knew that Dwayne would ask Wade for a report on her while he was gone. Even though, he said he wasn't going to tell anyone, she couldn't help the fear she felt.

John sat in his house thinking about what had happened. Randy had tried to buy him out of his own business. He looked at the papers in front of him but his mind went to Anna and the fact that Dwayne was home now and he knew what they were doing. He kept replaying the night before over in his mind. He knew he was playing a risky game but he couldn't help himself. He would do whatever he could to make time for her.

The next morning, Anna was up before Dwayne and she got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast as always. She had it on the table when he came downstairs.

"I was hoping we would sleep in today." He said walking in.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were back to our routine." She apologized.

"That's alright. After breakfast, we can get Nikolas and then head to the park or something. Just have a family day." He said as the phone rang. "Let me get that." He picked up and it was an associate. Anna heard him say he would be right there. He hung up and turned to her. "I'm sorry. I have to go. There is some kind of problem."

"That's okay. Maybe we can do family day another day." She smiled at him.

"Great." He kissed her and headed out.

On the way to the warehouse, he called Wade and got a full report about the days he was gone. Wade told him that with the exception of Anna's car breaking down it was large uneventful. He was glad that everything was fine with her. He worried about her when he was gone. He pulled up to the warehouse and saw Vince's car. He parked his car and headed into the warehouse.

"Glad you could come." Vince said to him.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Have you purchased the real estate agency?"

"I should hear any time now." Dwayne replied as they sat down.

"Good." Vince replied. "We need that business. To the effect of business, I'm hosting a business dinner tomorrow night and you and your wife are invited."

"Of course, we will be there."

"Great. I look forward to it." Vince replied. "Now, about that business."

"Randy said he would have it done by the time I was back from Mexico. So, I suspect he will call me when it's done."

"Do you think Mr. Cena will sign or what?"

"I hope he signs. If he doesn't and he won't sell his interests in the agency, we don't have that many options."

"That is true." Vince replied as Dwayne's phone rang. He looked at it.

"It's Randy." He said putting the call on speaker. "I hope you have good news for me, Randy."

"He wants to buy me and Ted out."

"That wasn't the plan, Randy" Dwayne said holding his temper. "You were supposed to have his signature on our deal or own his company. I'm very disappointed with this."

"I'm sorry but John has controlling interest. It is his company. Ted and I just bought into it."

Dwayne looked at Vince. "Randy, this is unacceptable. I will deal with this and speak with you later." Dwayne hung up and turned to Vince. "What do you want to do now?"

"This is very disturbing Dwayne. We needed and wanted that company. You assured me that he would have this done."

"I thought he would."

Vince sighed. "I will think on what to do next and then we will see." Vince said walking to the door. He turned back to Dwayne. "I expect this to go smoothly. You must take care of anything that goes wrong."

Dwayne nodded and watched as Vince left. He hit the table with his fist. This should have been a done deal. He would just approach Cena himself. Maybe invite him over for dinner and have Anna make something great. Then talk to John about the deal. He would do what it took to get this done. He looked at his watch and realized that he still had time to have a family day with Anna and Nikolas. He called his mom and arranged to pick up Nikolas. He would deal with this tomorrow and focus on his family today.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Anna looked up as Dwayne came into the house with Nikolas. "I thought you were working."

"Got done earlier than I thought. Figured we could go to the park. Oh and I invited John Cena to dinner. To talk a little business."

"Great." She replied but inside she was nervous. It wasn't like before when she just had feelings for John and she could hide those. Now they had actually been together and she just hoped she could keep her emotions in check. "I'll make something good."

"That sounds great. So, let's head to the park." She nodded and grabbed Nikolas's bag and her purse and they headed out to the park.

John sat on the park bench watching Zoey play with the kids. He had called his lawyer and asked him to draw up the papers to buy Randy and Ted out. This was probably the best for everyone. He looked up to check on Zoey and was shocked to see Dwayne and Anna walking toward him with Nikolas. Dwayne had called him earlier and invited him over for dinner.

"John. Didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm here with my daughter." John said pointing to Zoey.

Dwayne looked at the little girl playing nearby. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." John replied before looking at Anna. "Anna, how are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking." She smiled. "Nikolas, why don't you go play with Zoey? She looks lonely."

"Okay, mama." He said as he squirmed down from Dwayne's arms and ran over.

"I see their friends already." Dwayne laughed.

"Zoey is in Nikolas's playgroup." Anna replied.

"That's good to know." Dwayne replied with a smile. He didn't notice the look exchanged between his wife and John. "So, John, did you want to bring Zoey to dinner? I'm sure Anna would watch her while we talk business."

"Yeah, it would be no problem." Anna added.

"Sure. I can bring her. "

"Great. Then we will see the two of you for dinner." Dwayne said.

John looked at Anna. "Great. Well, we should go. I have some things to take care." John said to them as he walked to get Zoey.

"Well, we will see you later then." Dwayne said.

"Yeah." John looked at Anna and then walked away. He wondered when they would get some time together. He knew it would hard with Dwayne home but he hoped they would be able to work something out.

Dwayne turned to Anna. "I'm glad John is bringing his daughter. I'm sure Nikolas will be happy."

"Yeah he will." She smiled.

He put his arm around her and leaned in. "And it will give you a chance to spend time with a little girl and see what's it's like to have two children."

She nodded. She wondered if he knew. If he'd been able to tell that there was something between her and John. It was hard for her to be near him now and know she couldn't be with him. She smiled in spite of things as Dwayne played with Nikolas in the sandbox. She walked over and sat down beside them.

"So, what are you planning for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking something kid friendly. Maybe quesadillas? A Mexican feast."

"I had enough of that in Mexico."

"Oh." She replied. "Well, I guess I could make steak for the adults and then steak quesadillas for the kids."

"That sounds wonderful." He smiled. She nodded. "I think we've had enough park time. How about we go have lunch and then head to the zoo. I heard they have a new baby lion."

"Sounds good. Nikolas loves the zoo."

He nodded and they headed to lunch and the zoo. They had a wonderful time as a family. They returned home and Anna got to making dinner while Dwayne put Nikolas down for his nap. She was surprised when Dwayne walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, Nikolas is down and you don't have to cook dinner for a little bit. We could go upstairs." He said before kissing her neck. She turned to face him and he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away. "So, should we go?" She nodded as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

John arrived home and put Zoey down for her nap. His lawyer had drawn up the papers. He thought back to the park. Anna seemed happy with Dwayne and Nikolas and he couldn't help but wonder if he was merely a passing fade for her so to speak. They hadn't really talked since that phone call the morning after their night together. He was surprised when his phone went off signaling a text message. He opened it and found it was from Anna. 'Sorry we haven't talked. I know we probably can't tonight but maybe tomorrow.'

He sent her a text back and sighed to himself. What had he gotten himself in to? And why couldn't he resist her?

A little while later, he and Zoey headed to Dwayne's for dinner. They arrived at the house and headed to the door and knocked.

"John, Zoey. I'm glad you came." Anna said when she answered. "Please come in."

"Thank you." John replied as he put Zoey down.

"Nikolas is the play room if you want to go play, Zoey." Anna smiled at the little girl who looked up at her dad.

"It's fine baby." Anna smiled and pointed to the play room. "Where's Dwayne?"

"Oh he got a call from a business associate but he should be back shortly." She said as she walked into the kitchen. John followed her there.

"So, do we have time to talk before he gets back?"

"We do." She smiled and turned to him. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"I have." He said walking over to her. "I want you Anna. And I know finding time when Dwayne is home will be tough. But I want you."

"I want that too." She replied. "We'll find a way to be together."

He looked around and made sure no one was looking and leaned in and kissed her. "I can't wait."

She smiled just as she heard the garage. "Dwayne's home and I need to get dinner on the table."

He nodded and quickly moved away from her. It was hard to be near her and not be able to be with her again. He wanted to take her and make love her again.

"Sorry I'm late." Dwayne said walking in. "Last minute business meeting." He kissed Anna on the lips and turned to John. "John, I'm glad you came."

"No problem. If you don't mind my asking, why am I here?"

"Let's talk in the office after dinner." He said as he looked at Anna. "Dinner done?"

"Yes, it is." She replied as she placed everything on the table. They sat down and Anna cut up the kids' food and handed it to them.

After dinner, John and Dwayne headed into the office while Anna cleaned up the kids and then the kitchen. John sat down across from Dwayne.

"So, why am I here?" John asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the investment. Mr. DiBiase tells me you aren't sure you want to sign. Is there some problem? This is a very lucrative deal and I was under the impression that the three of you wanted this."

"They wanted the deal. We're doing just fine on our own thanks."

"John, this deal will make you very rich. Financial security for you and your daughter." He took out the file he had on John and put it on the desk. "I've done my research on you, John. Your wife was killed in an auto accident shortly after your daughter was born. Mr. Orton and Mr. DiBiase took over the agency while you were recovering from her death. You started the agency in the spare room of your house and built it up to where it is now. Orton and DiBiase invested after you had built it up. I know you want a successful business and you have that. But with this investment, it could be more so. I have contacts all over the world. Your business would triple and make you a lot of money."

"Thanks but no thanks."

Dwayne sighed. "Is there no way to change your mind?"

"No and before you ask, I'm not selling either. I'm happy with things the way they are." He said standing up.

"Alright." Dwayne said following John out of the office. John picked up Zoey and headed to the door.

"Anna thanks for dinner. Dwayne, I'm sorry about the deal but I'm not interested." He walked out before more was said.

Dwayne turned to Anna. "I'm going to work in the office for a little bit."

Anna nodded as he walked into the office. She sighed and headed upstairs to put Nikolas down for the night. She couldn't help but wonder about the deal and when she could be alone with John again. They had to figure out a way to be together.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

A few days later, Caroline and Mike came back from their honeymoon and stopped by Mike's moms to pick Hannah up. John was there letting her see Zoey.

"How was the honeymoon guys?" John said when he saw them.

"It was great." Mike smiled and walked over to picked up Hannah. "We really have a great time."

"Great." Mike's mom replied. "Hannah was an angel just like Zoey is."

Caroline turned to John. "How was your week?"

"Eventful to say the at least."

"Do you want to share more?"

"Maybe later."

"Come over for dinner tonight. I insist."

"Sure." He nodded.

"Great." Caroline smiled. "And you can tell me all about your week."

Anna sat in the kitchen with Dwayne having breakfast. "So, I was thinking about joining a book club." She said as they sat there.

"With who?"

"I met a lady in the bookstore and she is starting one. I figured it would be nice to have an afternoon to myself"

"What about Nikolas? Would he go with you?"

"I was hoping maybe Wade and Layla could keep him or your parents. Since you won't let my parents."

"Anna, we went through that." He said in a warning tone.

"I know. So, what do you think?"

"I think if you want to join a book club, that's great." He replied. "I think my parents can keep him. It would give them a regular day with him. I like it. Provided Wade goes with you."

"No problem." She nodded.

"Well, I'm off. I have a day full of meetings." He got up and kissed her on the head and then kissed Nikolas and headed out.

She knew Wade was outside for the day. She cleaned up Nikolas and the kitchen and got ready to take him to playgroup. She knew this was her chance to talk to John and tell him about her idea of how they could be together.

John arrived at play group and smiled when he saw Anna already there. He put Zoey in the play area and walked over. "Hey, fancy seeing you here."

She smiled. "I know. So, take a seat." He nodded and sat down. She moved a little closer so they could talk. "I think I have figured out a way for us."

"What?" He asked.

"I told Dwayne I was joining a book club. He agreed it would be fun for me. So, he will think I'm at a book club but we will be together." She said softly. She looked at him. "If you want."

"You're all I've been able to think about. Of course I want that."

She smiled. "Good. I just have to get Wade to go along with it. But I think he will."

"So, where are we going to meet? And when?"

"How about Wednesday and about two? I'll leave the place up to you." She whispered as they watched the kids.

"It would probably be better at a hotel outside of the city." She nodded. "I will find a place and text you the address."

"Great." She said as the kids came running over. She picked up Nikolas. "Did you have fun?" He nodded. She turned to John and Zoey. "Well, we should go. I will hear from you later."

He nodded and watched as she walked out. He looked at Zoey. "You ready to go to Uncle Mike and Aunt Caroline's for dinner?"

"We see Hannah?"

"Yes we can see Hannah." He smiled as he picked up and they headed out.

Annie arrived home and put Nikolas in the pack n play and asked Wade to come to talk. She just had to ask him.

"What did you need to see me about Mrs. Johnson?" Wade asked when he came in.

"About me and John."

"I promise I won't say anything about that." He replied. "I know the truth about your marriage. I know you married Dwayne because your family made you."

"Yes that's true." She said with a sigh. "I need you to help me see John." He looked at her. "I told Dwayne that I was joining a book club and he said I could if you go with me."

Wade looked around and smiled. "Of course. And Layla told me to tell you that the tip with the crushed walnuts worked wonders. Thank you." Anna smiled. "Anna, this is very dangerous. Dwayne is not someone you want to piss off. You have to be careful about this."

She nodded. "I will. I know how controlling my husband can be. I will be very careful."

He nodded and headed back outside to where he was always stationed. He hoped she knew what she was doing. This was so dangerous.

John and Zoey arrived at Caroline's and headed in. Caroline was busy cooking in the kitchen and Mike was in the living room watching Hannah play and enjoying a beer.

"John, glad you could come." Mike said when he saw him. "Hey, Zoey." He smiled as John put her down.

"Thanks for the invite. Caroline cooking?"

"Yep." Mike said as John walked into the kitchen.

"Cooking something good?" John asked her.

"Yes I am." She smiled. "How was play group?"

"It was fun. Zoey loves it and she loves playing with the kids."

"Nikolas is in the play group, right?"

"He is." He replied.

"So, did you speak to Anna?"

"Yeah. We talked."

"So what happened while we were gone?"

He sighed. He had to talk to someone. "Caroline, if I tell you something, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. This can't get out."

"Of course I promise. We have been friends for how long."

He looked around and walked closer to her. "The night of your wedding when I took Anna home, she and I ended up having sex in her living room."

"John..."

"Don't. Please don't tell me it was wrong or I'm heading for disaster. Okay? I know this has a chance of blowing up in my face, but she's not as happy with him as you think. You said it yourself when you and Mike were seeing each other behind Dave's back, happy women don't cheat."

"Are you sure she's unhappy? You could just be a passing fade for her." She replied.

John looked at her. "Do you really believe that about her?"

Caroline sighed. "No. I know Anna wouldn't slept with someone on a whim. I just…I can't believe she's unhappy with him. They seem and act like the perfect couple."

"Looks can be deceiving." John said as he took a sip of the beer she handed him.

"You have feelings for her don't you?"

"I'm in love with her. She's all I think about." He said as he sat down. "I know what this might turn into but it can't change the fact that I love her. I haven't felt like this about anyone since McKenna. I never thought I could or would feel like this again."

"And I'm glad that you're feeling those things again. I just don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want Anna to get hurt either."

"When you and Mike came to me and told me that you were seeing each other again, what did I tell you?"

"That you were happy for us and that you'd support us no matter what. And I support you, I do. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise. I know this isn't going to be easy but I can't not be with her. Even like this." He said looking at her. "You will keep this a secret right?"

"Yes I will." She said hugging him. "As long as you're careful and this is what you want."

"It is what I want."

"Okay." She said as she turned off the stove and put the dinner on the table. Everyone was soon seated around the table. She hoped John wasn't setting himself up for disappointment. She knew Anna well enough to know that she wouldn't knowingly hurt John but she was married and Caroline was more worried about what would happen if Dwayne ever found out.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Anna looked at herself in the mirror again as she got ready to go to book club. She was going to drop Nikolas off with Layla before. She took a deep breath and headed out of her bedroom. She went to the nursery and picked up Nikolas and headed out. She had told Dwayne the night before that she had her first book club meeting and he told her to have a good time and enjoy her alone time. She pulled into Layla and Wade's and headed in.

"Mrs. Johnson, nice to see you again." Layla said when she opened the door.

"Thank you so much for keeping him while I go to the book club. You know Dwayne doesn't trust many people."

"I know and I don't mind keeping him. It's great practice for when my little one is here." She smiled. She and Wade had just found out they were expecting.

Anna smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well, I better go so I'm not late. Thank you again, Layla."

"No problem. Enjoy the book club." Anna smiled and headed out. She got into her car and drove toward a hotel outside the city.

John paced the hotel room he had got under a different name. He had text Anna the address. He made sure to cover his whereabouts. He had dropped Zoey off with his mom. He had made sure the office thought he was meeting a client interested in a very nice property. He had served Randy and Ted with the papers to buy them out but they had yet to sign. He wasn't giving up control of his company. He just wasn't. He smiled when there was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Anna standing there.

She smiled as she walked in. She barely had time to react when he pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and she threw it on the floor. He helped her remove her shirt and joined his on the floor. They made their way over to the bed. Both quickly shedding their clothes as they did. John laid her down on the bed gently and kissed her passionately as he slid inside her. They stayed locked away for the next few hours.

John smiled as Anna laid in his arms. He looked at the time and sighed. "We should probably get ready to go."

She nodded. "So how about a quick shower together and then we will leave?" He nodded and followed her.

They were both soon dressed and standing at the door. "So, next Wednesday?" he said to her.

She nodded and kissed him. "Next Wednesday. It seems like forever."

"I know." He sighed and hugged her. "It will be fine, I promise."

She pulled away and smiled. "I better go." She leaned in and kissed him. "See you soon." He nodded as she headed out.

He hated that she had to go but he knew they couldn't stay any longer without the possible risk. He waited a little bit before he headed out too. He got into his car and his cell phone rang. It was his lawyer Adam.

"Hey, Adam, what's going on?" He asked when he picked up the phone. "Have you heard from anyone about the buy out?"

"Randy and Ted have signed the papers. But I did get an offer from a Dwayne Johnson to buy the whole company."

John sighed. "I'm not interested in selling my company. I only want Randy and Ted out."

"So, you want me to tell him no?"

"Yes. I'm not interested."

"Alright." Adam said. "Do you want me to file the papers on the buy out of Ted and Randy?"

"Yes and did you give them the money?"

"Yes. All I have to do is file the papers and Randy and Ted are out of your business."

"Great. Call me when it's done." He said hanging up. He left and drove around eventually finding himself at the cemetery. He got out of the car and walked to his grave. He knelt down by the headstone. "Hey, beautiful. I miss you so much." he said as he sat down on the ground. "I know you're watching over me and Zoey. She's growing so much. I don't always know what I'm doing but I'm doing my best."

He sighed and looked around the cemetery. It was always quiet and peaceful there. "Things are crazy lately. I don't really know where to begin. I guess with Anna. I never expected anything like this to happen when I met her. She was only the wife of my newest client. But over time, I found myself falling for her. I haven't felt like this about someone since you. I know the risk of this but I love her." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I never meant for it to happen and it doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do. I will always love you. You were my first love. My wife. The person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I know you would want me to be happy and despite the situation, she does make me happy. She has a little boy of her own and she's a wonderful mother. I think you would really like her." He ran his fingers along the headstone. "She's given me the courage to give love another try. And I know that's something you'd want for me."

He stood up from where he was. "I know what the risk is for this. But I think she's worth it. I will never forget you but I know I have to move on. I love you, McKenna. Forever." He took one more look and headed out. He had come to talk her and now he felt he could truly move on.

Anna arrived home after picking up Nikolas from Layla's. She put him in the pack n play and headed upstairs to change. Once she had, she headed back downstairs to get dinner ready. She heard her husband's car drive up a little while later.

"Hey." He said walking in and kissing her on the head. "How was book club?" He asked as he kissed Nikolas on the head.

"It was great. I think it is going to be great to go every week."

"What book are you reading?"

"Gone Girl by Gillian Flynn." She replied. "It's a great book. Very much like a made for TV movie."

"Sounds great. I take it Nikolas was good for Layla?"

"She said he was an angel." She smiled.

"Good. Well, tomorrow night we have a dinner party at the McMahon's and I asked Wade and Layla to watch him again. They said yes."

"Great. Is anyone from your company going to be there?"

"Yeah. You and me and Phil and a date and the McMahon's." She nodded. She knew he wouldn't tell her more. "And I wanted to tell you that I have a trip planned to Miami and I want you and Nikolas to come with me. The trip is scheduled for next week. I'm looking into buying some properties in Miami. Maybe a new vacation home for us."

"That sound nice."

"Great. Then you, me and Nikolas will leave for Miami on Sunday morning. I will call and make sure our house is ready for us."

"Great. I'm sure Nikolas will enjoy seeing Miami."

"I hope so." He smiled as she put everything on the table and they sat down. "This all looks good. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Everything. You clean the house, take care of Nikolas, have dinner done when I get home and now this book club. You really are a great wife and mother."

"Thanks." She smiled a little shocked he openly compliment her without someone else in the room. "I almost forgot, Nikolas has a dentist appointment next Tuesday afternoon. Maybe we can go on the next trip?"

"No, I want you guys to go this trip. I will call tomorrow and get his appointment changed." He said to her. "Anna, I want you both on this trip with me. I'm not negotiating this."

"Alright. I'll call and reschedule. I was thinking of going to see Caroline tomorrow. She's back from her honeymoon."

"I will call and reschedule." He said. "And if you want to see Caroline okay but don't stay too long. I need you to be dressed and ready for dinner tomorrow night."

"I will be." She replied with a smile.

He nodded and they finished dinner up and she cleaned up the kitchen while he went into the office. She got Nikolas bathe and ready for bed and then headed to the bedroom. She wasn't shock to find her husband already there. He wasted no time in kissing her and taking her to bed. She closed her eyes and imagined it was John. She felt guilty that she was imagining someone else instead of her husband but Dwayne never made her feel like John did. She did her best to put John out of her mind as Dwayne made love to her.

Afterwards as they laid, she was shocked when Dwayne pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He rarely, if ever, did that after sex. She couldn't help but wonder what was up with him. He compliment her without anyone else having to be there and now he wanted to hold her close after sex. She sighed and decided to put it out of her mind for now and she was soon asleep. She would have a busy couple days getting ready to go on the trip to Miami.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John pulled into Caroline's driveway and shook his head when he saw Mike sitting out on the porch with Hannah. He got out of the car and headed to the porch.

"What are you guys doing out here?" John asked him. "Did you and Caroline have a fight or something?"

"No. She's rearranging furniture to make room for the new crib. She asked me to step outside and let Hannah play."

"Are you guys expecting?"

"We are." Mike smiled. "It's a surprise but a happy one."

"That's great." John smiled and hugged him. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. You can go in and see her." John nodded and headed in. He smiled when he saw Caroline rearranging furniture.

"Can you fit everything in here?"

"I'm not sure yet." She said smiling.

"Should you be moving furniture?"

"She won't let me help."

"She will now. You take Hannah and go sit yourself down. Mike and I can do this."

"But.."

"No buts. We will do this."

"Fine." She said as she looked at the window and saw Anna drive up. "Oh Anna's here with Nikolas. I almost forgot she was coming."

John turned to Caroline. "Anna is here?"

"Yeah. Don't be such a spaz."

"I'm not." he replied as the doorbell rang.

Caroline walked over and opened the door. "Hey, Anna. I'm glad you could come today."

"Thanks. It's nice to get out of the house." She smiled as she walked in with Nikolas in her arms. She stopped when she saw John there. "I see you have a full house."

"John just stopped by. He and Mike are moving furniture to make room for the extra crib."

"Extra crib? You're pregnant?"

"I am." She smiled.

Anna hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." She noticed John looking at Anna. "John, can I see you in the kitchen please?"

"Sure." he said following her. "What's up?'

"Could you look any harder at Anna? You look like you want to attack her right here." John shrugged. "Oh My God! You do. Keep it in your pants and control yourself. If you're going to keep this a secret, you're going to have to hide it better."

Mike looked at Anna. "How long have you been sleeping with my best friend?"

"What?" She asked him.

"How long have you been sleeping with John? I know the look of hiding an affair. So how long have you been sleeping with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. John and I are friends. He's done some work for my husband. Our kids are in the same play group. And of course we are both friends of you and Caroline."

"You don't have to lie to me about it. Just be careful and make sure you don't hurt him. John's been through a lot and he doesn't need anyone jerking him around. So if you're just some bored rich house wife looking for a thrill, find it somewhere else."

"I'm not discussing this with you. And if you really think that about me, then obviously you don't really know me and I guess that's true right. I mean I'm just your wife's friend. Not yours." She walked away from him and into the kitchen. "Caroline, I have to go. I have something to take care of."

"You're leaving" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Call me later and we can go shopping for the baby." She walked over to the pack n play and picked up Nikolas and left the house.

Caroline looked at John. "That was really odd." Caroline walked into the living room. "What'd you say to her?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I mean John and I leave you in here alone with Anna and then all of sudden she's leaving. What did you say?"

"I just told her the truth."

"What truth?"

"That she didn't have to lie about sleeping with John. And to be careful."

"And?"

"And to not hurt him. That he had been through enough and didn't need anyone jerking him around. And if she was just some bored, rich housewife who was looking for a thrill, to find it else where."

"Why the fuck would you say that to her?" John asked.

"Because she doesn't need to jerk you around."

"She's not Mike. And even if she was, it's my business. I love her Mike." John said as he headed to the door. He turned to Mike. "Mike, you're my brother-in-law and I love you. And I loved McKenna more than anything. But I'm moving on. This is my life and I love Anna." He left leaving Caroline and Mike there.

Caroline looked at her husband. "What?" He asked.

"For once I wish you'd stop and think before you open your mouth. Is this because you're mad at John for moving on from McKenna?"

"No. I'm happy he's happy. But I don't want him to get hurt. I don't think I could stand to see him like that again."

"Anna's not the type of person to sleep with just anyone. She's got feelings for him."

"I'm just worried. Okay? I know first hand about being in love with someone you can't really have."

"So this goes back to your resentment toward me for marrying Dave and saving my father? I thought we were way past that Mike. I left him and chose you. To be with you. Not just for me but for Hannah too. And I didn't think you'd keep throwing that up in my face." He sighed. "Next time you see Anna, you apologize to her." Caroline said as she picked Hannah up and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

Anna arrived home and put Nikolas down for his nap. She then headed into the kitchen. She thought about what Mike said. She didn't want John to get hurt and she had no idea what was going to happened. She sighed just as the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door. Shocked to see John there.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you." He said walking in.

"This is dangerous."

"I know but we can just say I came to speak with Dwayne about him wanting to buy my company." He looked at her. "Anna, I don't care about what Mike says. I know you and I know you would never hurt me intentionally. You aren't using me or anything like that."

"I'm not." She replied. "John, I don't want you to be hurt and I have no idea about what is going to happen. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"No, it is. I don't care about what's going to happen. I love you."

She looked at him. She couldn't believe he had said it. "I love you too."

"Then we have to hold on to that and have faith in it. In each other. Don't give up on me Anna. On us." She nodded her head. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You should go." He nodded.

"I'll see you soon."

Dwayne looked across the table at Randy. "New deal. You handle some business for me and I'll give you the info I've got."

"You've cost me my best friend and my job. What else is there to take from me?"

"Your freedom if you don't do this. I've got an employee who's been poking around where he doesn't belong and asking too many questions. I need him taken care of."

"You want me to kill him?"

"Unless you want me to mail this envelope to the Feds. I'm sure they'd be interested in it. And I'm sure Cena would too. He's been searching for answers as to why his life was turned upside down. I haven't asked you to do anything you haven't already done now have I? You've laundered money and you've killed before. I expect him dead by the time I come back from Miami. And make sure it can't be traced back." Dwayne said as he slid an envelope toward Randy. "Make it look like a car jacking or something. Street crime happens everyday."

Randy picked up the envelope and pulled out the picture and information. "You want me to kill your wife's brother?"

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Like I said, he's been poking around where he didn't belong and asking too many questions. This is your last chance."

Randy sighed. "Alright. It will be done by the time you get back from Miami. Are you taking your wife and child?"

"Yes. I don't want to take the chance that Anna would be with Phil when you decide to do this. Because if she was, she might get hurt and I will not allow that. Plus I want a rock solid alibi."

"Alright."

Dwayne nodded and headed out. Now he had Phil taken care of, he could concentrate on the deal with Vince including the dinner tonight.

Anna sighed as she picked out what she was going to wear tonight. She heard her phone and went to answer it. It was Caroline.

"Hey, Caroline, what's going on?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You left quickly."

"I had things to do and Dwayne and I have an important dinner tonight."

"Anna, I know about you and John. He told me."

"Caroline."

"Don't worry. I wont say anything. You're not jerking him around right? You have feelings for him."

"I love him Caroline. I don't know how it happened but I do. And I know I should leave Dwayne but I can't right now. And I know Mike probably think I am jerking him around. That I'm a bored, rich housewife. Do you think that too?"

"Anna, I can't judge you for this. The heart wants what it wants. I know what it's like to be in a loveless marriage and to be in love with someone else. And I know John loves you too. Let me just give you some advice. He's a lot like my husband. He can be moody, he can think before he speaks and he can get angry and overprotective. Which is actually kind of hot. But if he loves you, he's all in and nothing is going to change that."

"He does love me and I love him. This is all so complicated." Anna sighed. "He came by after I left your house and we talked. We finally said the words to each other. I shouldn't have told you that. I have to go Caroline. I don't think I should talk about this. I don't want to put you in the middle of anything or having to know to about this. I will call you later."

"Anna, you're my best friend. You can talk to me about anything."

"I just feel weird talking to you or anyone about this."

"I know from experience it helps to have someone to talk to."

"I appreciate that." She looked at the time. "Caroline, I have to go. Dwayne has some dinner we are suppose to go to. He wants Nikolas and I to go to Miami with him. We leave Sunday."

"Call me when you get home okay?"

"Alright." Anna said before hanging up. She walked over and got out her outfit for the night. She heard the doorbell and knew it was Wade and Layla coming to get Nikolas. She walked downstairs and opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey, we're here for Nikolas." Layla said.

"He's ready to go." Anna smiled.

"Are you looking forward to this dinner?" Layla asked as Anna handed her Nikolas and got his bag together.

"Not really but what can you do." Anna laughed. "Are you sure you're okay with watching him?"

"Of course. We will have a great time." Layla smiled. Anna nodded and walked them the door.

"Be good for Layla." She said to Nikolas who nodded. "Did Dwayne say if we would pick him up tonight?"

"Actually he said tomorrow. I guess he wants some time alone with you."

"Right." Anna smiled as they left.

Randy paced back and forth in front of the desk as the sandy haired man on the other side looked at him. "Trying to get me to launder dirty money through John's business was one thing but he ordered me to kill someone. I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. I've got to own up to this all and tell John before Dwayne does."

"Tell him what? That you embezzled money and laundered it through his company and when his wife found about it, you chased her down and ran her off the road? That'll go over real well."

"I never meant for McKenna to die. You said you'd take care of this. If I helped you, you said that he'd never know and it would all go away. But I can't do this I can't kill Anna's brother, Shawn."

FBI agent Shawn Michaels looked at the man in front of him. "You won't have to kill him. We will set it up so everyone thinks Phil is dead but he won't be."

Randy sighed. "This is all getting out of hand."

"Randy, you agreed to help us get Dwayne and his associates. You're going to stick to that. And when this is over, Dwayne will be in jail. Where he belongs."

"How are you going to break this to Phil? That his brother in law once him dead?"

"We will explain everything to him. And arrange for his death to be faked."

"You know he going to want to tell Anna. Not just we're faking his death but about her husband."

"That's being dealt with. You just make sure you play your part."

"What do you mean being dealt with?"

"That's not your concern. You just play your part. Now Dwayne leaves for Miami when?"

"I'm not sure but I think in a few days. He's taking Anna and Nikolas."

"Making sure he has an air-tight alibi by not being near this. Smart on his part. We will set up the shooting for while he's gone like he plans. We will fake Mr. Brooks' death and then we will have what we need to arrest Dwayne."

"You sure this is going to work?"

"It will. And once we have everything we need Dwayne will be in jail." Randy nodded and headed out. He still couldn't believe all of this. How could he have gotten involved with everything?

Anna sat at the dinner table with Dwayne, The McMahon family and her brother and his date, AJ. There was something bothering Phil. He'd been unusually quiet and he'd been giving death glares to Dwayne, even more so than usual.

"So, Anna, Dwayne tells us you're quite the cook." Linda McMahon said to her.

"I do my best." Anna replied.

"She's being modest." Dwayne added with a smile and placed his arm around his wife. "She's an amazing cook."

"Well, I just might have to trade recipe with you." Linda smiled.

"Anytime, Mrs. McMahon." Anna smiled.

Phil watched as Dwayne played loving husband to his sister. After the information he'd found out, he trusted him even less. And he worried about his sister and nephew. After dinner, Vince, Dwayne, Hunter, Vince's son-in-law, and Phil headed into the office to discuss business. Phil was going to listen and make sure he knew everything. He was going to the cops and tell them everything he knew.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John sat in the house thinking about that afternoon and sighed. He'd told her he loved her and she said it back. Now he had no idea what was going to happen. Randy and Ted were out of his business and now he had to figure out what to do. He was considering bringing in another partner. Someone he knew well and wasn't keen on Dwayne Johnson either. He heard his daughter calling him and he headed to be with her. He had to focus on her also.

Phil arrived home that night after the dinner. He had listened as the others talked about business. But they only talked about the company. They never said anything about the warehouse or the guns. He wanted to tell Anna everything he knew about Dwayne and his illegal business but he didn't want to put her in danger. If he told her, she would probably ask Dwayne about it and that could possibly hurt her. And he couldn't allow that.

"Mr. Brooks?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Bryan, this is Special Agent Rhodes. We're with the FBI. We'd like to talk to you."

"Okay." He said letting them in. "What's this about?"

"Dwayne Johnson." Agent Rhodes said as they sat down.

"What about him? He's, unfortunately, my brother-in-law."

"We were approached by an associate of Dwayne Johnson's informing us that he wants you dead."

"He wants me dead?"

"Yes." Cody said to him.

"I have to talk to him."

"No." Daniel said. "The FBI is working on putting Mr. Johnson in jail. And we think you might have some information that will help us."

"Yes, I do." Phil replied. "I can't believe he wants me dead."

"He's very serious about that and he's very dangerous." Cody replied. "The FBI has a plan and we would like your cooperation in it."

"Of course I will."

"Good. We want to fake your death. Dwayne and everyone else will think you're dead. Then once we get everything we need and Dwayne in jail, we will bring you back."

"I have to tell my sister about this. She's in danger as his wife."

"I'm sorry but we can't let you tell her anything. She has to think you're dead too. And I don't think Dwayne would hurt or place his wife in danger. So, you will not tell her anything or have any contact with her. Besides, she and Dwayne are leaving for Miami in two days. The hit is scheduled while they are gone."

"So I can't tell her anything?"

"No. Everyone must think you're dead." Cody replied.

He sighed and nodded in agreement. He hated to put Anna through that but if everything worked out, Anna would free of Dwayne and could finally be happy.

"What do I need to do exactly?" Phil asked.

"Just let us arrange the hit. Then we'll take you to a secured location until Dwayne is put in custody. We also have agents on the inside of his organization. Don't worry, your sister and nephew are safe." He nodded and agreed to the plan. He hoped they were right. He was more worried about Anna and Nikolas.

Dwayne had made all the arrangements for the Miami trip. He wanted to make sure he was out of town when Phil died. Randy assured him it would be taken care of while he was gone and that had better be true or the next dead person would Randy. He walked down to the kitchen and smiled a little when he saw Anna feeding Nikolas

"Are you both ready for vacation?" He asked walking in.

"Yes, we are." She smiled.

"Good" He said before kissing Nikolas and to her shock, he kissed her too. "I'm looking forward to spending some time alone with my family without business getting in the way. I do have a meeting or two but nothing that will take too long. I want this vacation to be a family thing and maybe finally we can get pregnant."

"We will get pregnant. Just have some patience."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep on about it but I want another baby. Hopefully a little girl who looks like you since Mr. Man here looks like me."

Anna laughed. "That he does."

"Yep. So we need a little girl who looks like you." He smiled. "Now, I have some things to finish up in the office to get ready for the trip. See you in a bit."

"You're not going to eat?" She asked.

"Can I take with me into the office?"

"Yeah. Your plate is all ready."

"Great." He grabbed it and headed into the office.

She turned to Nikolas and smiled. "Well, Mr. Man, it's you and mommy." She walked over to the stove to put everything up. She realized that she needed to tell John about the trip. She sent him a text telling him that Dwayne wanted her and Nikolas to go to Miami with him. Her phone rang a few minutes later and she smiled as she answered it. "Hey."

"Does that mean I won't get to see you this week?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it. And I'm going to miss you so much. But when we get back, I'll tell him that I'm going shopping with Caroline all day and we can spend the whole day together."

"I'll miss you too but I understand." He replied. "Call me when you get back and have a safe trip. And Anna, I love you."

"I love you too." She said before hanging up. She turned to Nikolas. "Ready for bath?"

"Yes." She smiled and picked him up and headed upstairs.

Dwayne sat in the office going over the proposal he made to buy John's business. He had gotten word from his lawyer that John rejected it. He didn't' get what Cena's problem was. It was a good deal that would make him richer than ever. But John didn't seem to care about the money. He sighed and placed it off to the side. He would back off for now and focus on the shipment that was coming into Miami then would be transferred to Texas. He looked at the photo on his desk of Anna and Nikolas. When they got back from Miami she would find out that her brother was dead. He hated to do it but Phil was making trouble.

And he couldn't have people sticking their noses in where it didn't belong. But he dreaded the reaction she was going to have. He knew how close she was to Phil and how devastated she would be when he wasn't there anymore. He would just have to be there for her and play loving husband. It would look like a random act of violence and no one would know he ordered it.

He walked over to the window and looked out. He had to do whatever to protect his business and family. They were the most important things in his life. And anyone who tried to take it away or mess with it, would pay the price.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Anna, Nikolas and Dwayne sat on the plane to Miami. Nikolas was sitting his seat playing with his bear. Anna was reading a book on her Kindle while Dwayne was looking over some things on his laptop.

"I really think this is going to be a great trip." He said as they sat there.

She turned to him. "I think so. I'm sure Nikolas will love the beach."

"Well, he was conceived in the house in Miami. I remember that day so well."

"Yeah, that was a great day." She replied.

"I have arranged for a sitter for Nikolas for one night while we are there. I want us to have some alone time."

"Great." She smiled.

"Anna, I'm sorry I've been working so much lately."

She turned to him. She was shocked he would apologize because he never had before. "That's okay. I understand. You have a big company to run."

"But that's no excuse for neglecting you and Nikolas. I want you both to never forget how much you both mean to me."

She looked at her husband again. "Are you dying? Or leaving me?"

He laughed. "Of course not. Why would you ask?"

"Because you have never apologized for working so much. Not that you have too because it's your job and I understand how important you are. But the last few days, you have been different." She sighed. "I know our marriage was arranged and you don't have to tell me anything or be loving to me. But the last few days, you have been different to me. You have been more loving to me. And I'm just wondering what's going on?"

He looked at her. "Have you ever given any thought to the idea that I might have actually fallen in love with you?"

She turned to him. Did he actually say that? "I'm sorry. Did you just say you're in love with me? Me? Your wife?"

"Yes." He motioned for one of the guards to come over. "Can you watch Nikolas while my wife and I talk in back?"

"Of course sir."

Dwayne nodded and took Anna's and they headed to the back of the plane where the bedroom was. Dwayne's private jet was top of the line with everything in it. They got back there and he sat her down on the bed. "I guess you weren't expecting this."

"That's an understatement" She replied. "When did this happen?"

"How can anyone not love you? You're a beautiful woman, smart, funny, sophisticated, a terrific homemaker, an excellent mother, and you're the sexiest woman I know. Especially when you wake up in the morning with your hair slightly mussed or when we're just sitting around and you're biting your bottom lip concentrating on the crossword puzzle in the paper."

She smiled despite things. She had no idea he even noticed anything like that. "I'm shocked. I mean when I agreed to be your wife, I never expected that." She sighed. It made her feel even guiltier for being with John.

He took her hand in his. "I know. And you don't have to say it back. I'm sure I've given you no reason to have fallen in love with me."

"You have been nothing but nice to me. I mean you've never hit me or really been mean to me. You take care of me and Nikolas. You make sure we are taken care of." She looked at him. "And I do love you." She knew it wasn't a total lie. She did have great affection for him and in someway, she did love him. Granted it was nothing like what she felt for John. But she did love him.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love you." He smiled and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her and ran his hands up the front of her blouse undoing the buttons as he went. She pulled away. "Should we be doing this with Nikolas just outside?"

"He's with the guard. He's fine." He said kissing her. He finished unbuttoning her blouse and removed it. He rolled them over to where he was top and he removed his shirt. The remainder of their clothes were gone and they were making love.

John sat in Caroline's living room watching Zoey play. "Cheer up man." Mike said as he sat down by John. "You look like you lost your best friend and I know you didn't' because I'm right here."

"Haha. You're funny. I just miss her that's all."

"Yeah I know."

"Have you apologized to her yet?" John asked him.

He sighed. "I'm going to. I promise." He looked at John. "I'm sorry about how it came out. I just don't want you to get hurt. She is married and I know what it's like to be with someone who is with someone else."

"I know you do. But I'm willing to take the risk. She's worth it. And I know exactly what I'm doing. And if it ends with her staying with him, then I will deal with that. But I know she loves me and I love her. I never thought I could or would feel that way after McKenna. But I do. And no matter how this works out, I'm glad I met her."

"I'm glad you did too." Mike said.

"Have you made it up to your wife yet?" Caroline came into the room, sat a sandwich down in front of each of them, slapped Mike in the back of the head and walked back into the kitchen. "Guess not." John said laughing.

"I'll make it up to her. If you will watch your god daughter for the night."

"Sure. Zoey would love to have Hannah there." John replied.

"Great." Mike smiled.

Anna got Nikolas out of his seat after the plane had landed in Miami. She still was in shock that Dwayne said he loved her. It wasn't something she was expecting.

"Car is waiting." Dwayne said as the guards got the luggage and put into the car. "So, I have a meeting tomorrow at noon. But I was thinking after maybe we could take Nikolas to the beach."

"That sounds great." She smiled. "I'm a little excited about seeing the Miami house. It's been forever it seems."

"Yeah." He replied as the car drove toward the house. It was a mansion on the beach. It had seven bedrooms, seven bathrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, formal dining room, theatre room, gym, and office.

She smiled when they pulled up in front of the house. It was one of the better things about being married to Dwayne.

"Well, let's go in and show Nikolas around." he smiled.

She laughed. "I'm not sure Nikolas even knows we're in Miami." He laughed as the driver opened the door.

They headed into the house which the housekeeper had already opened up since it had been over a year since they had been there.

"I'm going to put Nikolas down for a nap. It was a long flight."

"Okay. I have some calls to make. Why don't you take a nap too? Or soak in the hot tub."

"Now a soak in the hot tub sounds great." She smiled and headed upstairs with Nikolas.

Once she was gone, Dwayne headed into his office. He picked up the phone and dialed Randy's number. "Are you preparing for it?"

"Yes." Randy said when he picked up the phone. "It will be done by the time you get back. God, relax Dwayne. Go have fun with the wife. I'm sure she could use some from you."

"Don't talk about my wife. I just want it done."

"It will be." Randy said hanging up.

Dwayne sighed. He wanted this with Phil over with. He wanted it done and to move on with his life. Yes, Anna would be upset about Phil but he would be there for her and she would eventually move on from it. Then once that was done, he could focus on the rest of his business and his family.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil walked to his car a few days later. He didn't see the guy approach but he knew the FBI was just around the corner. The guy walked up to him and pressed the gun to his back and fired a single shot. They'd told Phil it would sting a little. But this burned and his shirt suddenly felt wet. He looked down and saw the blood seeping through. He fell to ground and he heard everyone running over.

"He's been shot." He heard from one of them and they pressed something to the wound.

"You told me it was a blank gun." He heard someone say.

"It was suppose to be." Shawn took the gun from Randy. "It's not filled with blanks. It's bullets."

The paramedics rushed over and started an IV. "He's loosing a lot of blood." One said as the machine beeped. "Flat line. Starting CPR."

After working for a few minutes, they looked up at Shawn and shook their heads. Phil was dead. Shawn sighed. He turned to Randy. "He's dead."

"No, no." Randy said to him. "You told me it would be fine. That he would be okay."

"The gun wasn't blank like we thought." Shawn sighed and motioned for the local police to come over. He explained things and told them to put as a car jacking gone bad. He turned to Randy. "We have to get you somewhere."

"Dwayne will want to talk to me. He will want to know I did the job."

"Then call him and tell him you did. Because you did. Phil Brooks is dead just like Dwayne wanted."

"How am I supposed to live with this? You were supposed to help me! Not make things worse."

"Get a grip. It happened. Now we will cover this up as a car jacking gone bad. You will continue to get the goods on Dwayne and help us put him in jail. Now, we have to contact Phil's next of kin. Which is Anna?"

"Yes but she's in Miami with Dwayne. His parents are here." Randy replied.

"Well that's perfect. We call Anna and she tells Dwayne and he knows you did the job."

"You should tell his parents first." One of the other agents said. "They are his real next of kin as his parents. Plus if Dwayne is doing something illegal in Miami, we need him to be there long enough to do so."

"Make the phone call." Shawn said to Randy. "Tell him it's done and get the info he has on you."

Randy sighed and took out his cell phone. He dialed Dwayne's cell and waited for him to answer.

Dwayne groaned as his phone rang. He felt Anna shift in his arms as the phone rang. He pulled himself away from his wife and picked up the phone. "Yeah."

"It's done. Phil Brooks is dead." Randy said to him.

Dwayne quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "He's really dead?"

"Yeah. He's dead. I kept my end of the bargain. Now you keep yours."

"You'll have everything when I get back." Dwayne said hanging up. He walked back into the bedroom and saw Anna still asleep. He sighed as he walked over and got back into bed. He knew the police would be contacting her parents and then her. He would wait until they told her. He had to make sure no one knew he had ordered it especially his wife. Nothing was going to ruin his marriage and he was going to make sure of that.

Randy hung up the phone and looked at Shawn. "He will give me everything when he gets back."

"Good. And when he does, you'll be wired when he admits to ordering Phil's death. Then we'll get you out of town."

"I need to talk to John when that happens. He needs to hear what happened to McKenna from me."

"Alright. So, when does Dwayne come back?"

"They are suppose to be back on Saturday but once they get word about Phil, I'm sure it will be sooner."

"Agent Rhodes and Agent Bryan will escort you home and keep an eye on you until then." Randy nodded and left with the two agents. Shawn motioned for the local police to go and notify Phil's family.

Olivia Brooks sat in her living room with the glass of vodka in her hand. She sighed as she took a drink. Her husband was out gambling like he always did. Her daughter was out of town with her husband according to Phil. After Anna married Dwayne, he cut off all contact between her and Anna. She had only seen her grandson in pictures that Phil gave her. She got up and walked over to the door when she heard the bell.

"Can I help you?" She asked when she saw the police. She figured it was about her husband, Philip.

"Olivia Brooks?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but your son was shot and killed in a car jacking tonight."

She dropped the glass and it shattered on the marble floor. "He...he's gone?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." He said as Philip walked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking in and seeing his wife crying.

"Are you Mr. Philip Brooks?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm afraid your son was killed tonight."

"Phil's dead?"

"Yes sir. I'm afraid so. Is there anyone who can come and identify his body?"

"I'll call his sister."

"She's in Miami." Olivia replied.

"Can one of you come and identify him? We want to get this done."

Philip sighed. "I'll go. You call Anna. Dwayne's cell number is in my office." Olivia nodded and watched as her husband left with the police officer. She still couldn't believe her son was dead. She walked to the office and found Dwayne's cell number. She should have known Philip would have it. Neither one of them had Anna's cell. She quickly dialed the number and waited.

Dwayne looked at his cell and recognized the number as Anna's parents. He knew it was about Phil. "Hello?"

"Dwayne, it's Olivia. May I please speak to my daughter? Its important."

"Yeah. Hold on a second. Anna... It's your mom." He said as he woke up her.

She took the phone shocked he even let her speak to her mother. "Hello?"

"Anna, you have to come home right now." Olivia cried.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked sitting up.

"Phil's dead. He was shot in a car jacking."

"What?" Anna said as the tears started to form.

"Come home please."

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can." Anna said hanging up. She turned to her husband. "We have to go home. My brother was shot."

"Oh my God... Is he okay?" She looked up at him, sobs escaping her and tears running down her face. "Oh Anna. I'm so sorry."

"We have to get home." She said as he hugged her.

"I'll call the jet and it will be ready in 15 minutes. We will pack and get Nikolas." He said getting dressed. She got out of the bed and got dressed too. "You go get Nikolas ready and I will pack everything."

She nodded and headed to the nursery to get Nikolas. She still couldn't believe that her brother was gone. He was the one person she could tell everything too. The only thing she kept from him was her affair with John. She just wasn't ready to tell him yet.

She quickly got Nikolas got ready to go and went back into the bedroom where Dwayne had everything ready.

"Everything is packed and being taken to the car. The plane is ready to take off." He said walking over to her. "We're going to get home and go to see your parents. And they will able to tell you more about what happened." She nodded as he hugged her. "I'm so sorry about this. But I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"Thanks. I just wan to be with my family right now. I know you don't really like my parents but my brother is dead."

"We will go see your parents. This is a horrible situation and you need your family. I'm here for you too and I'm your family also."

She kissed him as they walked to the car. "I know and I appreciate that."

He nodded and they were soon on their way. He hated that she was going through this but he couldn't let Phil ruin his business. He couldn't and wouldn't let anyone ruin what he had. From his business to his family. And anyone who tried would pay.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John was getting Zoey ready for the day and listening to the news like he always did. "Now to local news. Last night at Johnson Industries, Phil Brooks, one of the executives, was shot during a car jacking. The police are looking into it but they believe it was a car jacking gone bad. Now to weather."

John looked at the TV. Phil Brooks. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked at his daughter. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." She said as he picked her up and they headed out.

Anna and Dwayne landed in Houston and headed to her parents' house. She knocked on the door and her mother wrapped her in a hug and sobbed into her shoulder

"I'm so glad you're here." Olivia said as she hugged her. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I can't either." Anna said softly.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Dwayne said to her as they walked in.

"Thank you." She replied. "And thank you for letting Anna come to see us. This is a time for family."

"Yes it is. I would like to take care of the cost of the arrangements. Whatever you need, just go ahead and get it."

"Thank you Dwayne." Philip said walking up. "We appreciate that." He looked at his daughter. "It's nice to see you, Anna."

"You too, dad." She said to him.

"And this is Nikolas?" Olivia said. "My grandson who I have never meant until today."

"Yes Mom, this is Nikolas."

"He's adorable." Olivia smiled. "He looks like Dwayne."

"Yes, he does." Anna replied.

"Can I hold him?" Anna looked at Dwayne who nodded. Anna gently placed him in her mother's arms. "Oh he is precious. I can't believe we've missed so much."

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. She was about to make excuses but Dwayne spoke up first. "That's largely my fault. And if you're willing to forgive me, I'm sure we could arrange a monthly visit with Anna and Nikolas."

"We would like that." Olivia smiled.

"Olivia, why don't you and Anna go into the kitchen while Dwayne and I talk?" Philip said to her.

"Alright." Olivia said as they walked into the kitchen.

Philip waited until Olivia and Anna were in the kitchen before he turned to Dwayne. "Thank you for paying for the funeral and letting Olivia see Nikolas and Anna. I know because of her drinking, you aren't real happy about that."

"I'm not but I know Anna misses her mother. I know Anna will keep Nikolas safe when they visit. There will be no alone visits however. I just want Anna happy."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you actually loved my daughter." Philip laughed. "Which we know couldn't be true. You couldn't love my daughter. You're all about business and Anna is just that business. Speaking of which, I need more money."

"And why is that?"

"You know... Odds and ends."

"I'm not giving you anymore money. Not for you to gamble it away."

"What if Anna found out about your business?" Dwayne looked at him for a moment before he walked a little closer to him.

"Is that a threat? Because I don't respond well to threats. You're way out of your league here. So back off and walk away. You have no idea exactly what I'm capable of."

Philip backed away a little. "Fine but I need that money. I let you marry my daughter. That should be enough for you to give me money. Dwayne, I need it. I fall into a trap bet with the syndicate. They will kill me if I don't give them some money. I don't have all they want. Please Dwayne, help me. I deserve something for letting you have my daughter."

"And I've already given you over a million dollars."

"So, what's a little more? Do you want Anna to lose her father too? She just lost her brother."

"It wouldn't be any big loss for her now would it?" Dwayne replied. "You sold your daughter because you couldn't pay your gambling debts."

"You would hurt your wife like that? If you truly love her now, you wouldn't want her to lose her father?"

"Call my office next week and we'll set something up."

"Thanks Dwayne." Philip said as Anna and Olivia came out of the kitchen.

"Everything okay in here?" Olivia asked.

"Everything is fine." Philip replied. "I was just telling Dwayne how thankful I am that he is paying for the funeral. It takes the burden off of us."

"I just can't believe he's gone." Olivia replied. "My son is dead. I don't understand. How did he get car jacked at the office?"

"I have no idea but I promise you I will look into where the security was." Dwayne said as he wrapped his arm around Anna's waist.

Olivia smiled a little bit despite the sad situation. It seemed that maybe her husband promising their daughter to Dwayne wasn't entirely a bad idea. It seemed that Dwayne had fallen in love with her daughter and she was happy that her daughter had found love with him. Now she just hoped he would keep his word and she would be able to see her daughter and grandson.

"Have you made any arrangements?" Anna asked her parents.

"We have made some." Olivia replied. "Philip went earlier and identified the body. There is no doubt, it's Phil. We have to go tomorrow and pick out the casket. There will be no autopsy as the case of death is pretty clear."

"I can help you do that if you want?" Anna asked her.

"No, it's fine sweetie. Your father and I can do it."

Anna nodded. She leaned her head over on Dwayne's shoulder and closed her eyes wishing John was there.

John sat in his office a little while later when his phone rang. "Hey Caroline, what's up?"

"Have you talked to Anna?"

"No. She's in Miami. Why?"

"Have you been watching the news?"

"Yes."

"The car jacking victim was Anna's brother, Phil."

"Oh My God! I have to talk to her."

"She's probably home by now and with her parents and Dwayne." Caroline said.

John sighed. "And it would look suspicious if I call her." He sighed again. "I just have to know how she is. I know she's devastated. Because she and her brother are close. What do I do Caroline?"

"I'll try calling her and get her to call you okay? It'll look less suspicious if I call her."

"Alright. Please let me know how she is." He said.

"I will." She replied hanging up. She quickly dialed Anna's cell phone.

Anna heard her phone and picked it up. "It's Caroline." She said to her husband as they sat in her parents' living room.

"She probably wants to know how you are. Answer it." She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Caroline." She said when finally pressed the answer button.

"I saw it on the news. I'm so sorry about Phil. I also talked to John. He's worried about you."

"I know. I haven't had a chance to call or text him." She sighed. "Can you tell him that I'm fine and I will call or text him when I get a chance. My parents and Dwayne have been near me all day."

"I figured. I'll let him know. Let me know when the arrangements are made and if you need anything."

"Thank you. I will let you know." She said as Dwayne walked into the kitchen. "Don't forget to do that thing for me."

"I will." Caroline said knowing someone must be in the room. "And I'm sorry Anna."

"Thank you." She said hanging up.

"What thing?"

"I asked Caroline if she could help me with the wake. You know the food and stuff."

He nodded. "Did you want to stay here or go home? Your parents said they have to finish up the arrangements."

"Let's go home. I'm sure Nikolas would be happier in his own bed. We can come back tomorrow or see them when they finish the arrangements."

He nodded and they walked back into the living room and told her parents they were going home and would be back in the morning. Anna hoped she would be able to talk to John but she wasn't sure if she would be able too.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John sat at his desk reeling. Anna needed him and he couldn't get anywhere near her. He knew, from Caroline, that Dwayne and her parents were always near her. Caroline told him she would keep him updated on Anna.

"You know her brother's funeral is tomorrow at two." He heard from the door. He looked up to see Caroline standing there. "You could go. I'm sure there will be a lot of mourners. They will think you knew Phil and you were paying your respects."

"Won't Dwayne know I didn't know Phil?"

"No. He didn't' know everyone Phil knew. Or you can drive me since I can't fit behind the wheel of the car anymore. Mike is going to meet us there. He's going to be tied up at the shop for a few hours."

John thought for a minute. "I guess I could drive you." He looked at her. "How is she really? Have you seen her?" She had told him that she talked to Anna over the phone but he wanted to know how she was in person.

"I'm heading there now. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Just that I love her. If you can find a way to tell her without someone hearing you." He said to her. "And please let me know how she is."

"I promise." She said hugging him and heading out. She hoped she could find a way to tell Anna what John said.

She pulled up to Anna's parents and headed in. She saw Anna standing there with Dwayne right by her side. She would have to find a way to get her away from him even if it was just for a minute.

Anna saw her come in and walked over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Can we go somewhere private and talk?" Caroline whispered.

"Yeah." Anna said before turning Dwayne. "I'm going to talk to Caroline. I will be back."

"Take your time." He said before kissing her. "Caroline, how are you?"

"Fine. Thank you for asking." She replied before following Anna to the kitchen.

"John's worried sick about you. He said to call or text him when you can. And he told me to tell you he loves you."

Anna sighed and looked around to make sure no one was near. "I've wanted to call him but I haven't had a chance."

"I know. And he does too."

"I hate to put you in the middle here but when you see him will you please tell him that I'm okay and that I love him. And I will try to contact him as soon as I can." She whispered.

"Of course. He's driving me to the funeral tomorrow for obvious reasons." She said pointing to her belly and smiling. "Speaking of which, I want you to be his Godmother."

"I would love that." She smiled.

"So, are you really doing okay?"

"I just can't believe he's gone. I mean I told Phil everything with the exception of one thing." She sighed just as Dwayne walked in. He walked over to where they were.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he put an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine. Caroline and I were just catching up."

He nodded and looked at Caroline. "Caroline, nice to see you again. I see you and your husband are expanding your family. I hope Anna and I can do that eventually."

"I wish you luck with that." She said as she looked at Anna.

"Your mom is looking for you." He said to her. She nodded and hugged Caroline.

"Thank you for coming." She said to her before whispering. "Thanks for telling him."

"No problem." She smiled. "If you need anything, you let me know and I will see you tomorrow at the funeral." Anna nodded as Caroline left.

"It's nice she came to support you." He said as they walked back into the living room.

"Yes it was." She replied. "She's a good friend."

"Everyone is getting ready to leave. Your parents told them they would see them tomorrow. I think your parents want to be alone."

"Was my mom drinking?"

"Little bit." he said to her.

"Then let's go home. I don't want Nikolas near if she's drinking." He nodded and headed into the living room. Dwayne picked Nikolas up from the pack n play.

"Mom, dad, we're going to head home. See you tomorrow at the funeral." Anna said as she hugged them.

"Okay, dear." Olivia said before taking a drink of her scotch. Anna sighed and headed out. They were soon on their way home.

Caroline drove back home and saw Mike and John sitting on the front porch while the girls played.

"How's Anna?" John asked when she walked up.

"She's holding it together." She said as she kissed Mike hello. "She said to tell you that she will call or text you when she gets a chance. And that she loves you." John sighed. "And I told her you were driving me tomorrow. They are having the service at the funeral home and burial in the cemetery."

John nodded. Caroline looked over at Mike. "You'll be there before the service starts right?" Mike nodded. "Good." John looked down at his phone and sighed when he saw it was a message from Randy. 'I need to talk. Meet me later at your house. It's important.'

He texted him back saying he would meet him. "I've got to head to a meeting. Do you mind keeping Zoey for me?"

"No, go." Caroline smiled. John nodded and kissed his daughter goodbye and headed home.

He pulled up and saw Randy waiting. He got out of the car and walked up to him. "What do you want, Randy? I bought you out and you signed the papers."

"This isn't about that."

"Then what is it about?"

"There's some things I've been keeping from you that are going to come out soon. Things that I wanted you to hear from me."

John sighed and walked to the front door. He opened it and let Randy inside. "What exactly are you keeping from me that I need to know?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to start." He sighed.

"Just tell me." Randy ran his hand over his chin and paced back and forth. "Gees, Randy...you act like you killed someone." John said. Randy stopped pacing and looked at him. John looked at him. "I was kidding man. Did you kill someone?"

Randy sighed as he looked at him. "I honestly don't know how to say it."

"Just say it. Tell me who you killed since you seem to want too."

"I don't want to John. I have to before you find out some other way." Randy said. He sighed deeply. "I killed Phil Brooks." John looked at him. "I had to."

"You killed Anna's brother?" John asked him. "He was killed in a car jacking. It was just a random thing."

"No, I killed him."

"Why would you killed him?" John asked trying to understand what Randy was telling. How could Randy kill anyone?

"It was supposed to be a gun filled with blanks. That's what the Feds told me. I've been working with them for the last few years."

"Why would you need to work with the Feds?" Randy sighed.

"A few years ago, I did a favor for a friend. At least I thought we were friends. It ended up being an excuse to launder money through the company. McKenna found out about it. She called the authorities and then threatened to tell you. I followed her to try and talk to her about it and she just kept...speeding up faster and faster. I never meant for her to leave the road. But she did. And there was nothing I could do for her. The Feds found out and so did Dwayne. He blackmailed me into trying to buy the company from you as some sort of front for him. When that didn't work, he said he'd give me all the info if I killed Phil for him. I told the Feds and they said they'd handle everything. I never meant for any of this to happen John. I swear."

John stood there trying to absorb what Randy was telling him. He looked at his ex friend standing in front of him. Randy had caused his wife accident and killed Anna's brother. It was all so unbelievable.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house!" John said pushing him toward the door.

"John, let's talk about this please." He said trying to stop him. "I want us to talk about this."

"You killed two people. You just admit that." John said pushing him out the door. "One was the person I loved most in the world. You ripped my life apart and now I don't want you anywhere near me." He shut the door before was said.

He walked into the kitchen and got out the bottle of scotch. He pour himself some and sat down on the sofa. How could Randy do this? He would have never thought Randy would kill anyone. And now he had confessed to two. John didn't know what to do. If what Randy had told him about Dwayne was true, it made him even more determined to get Anna and Nikolas away from him.

Anna stood in front of the mirror the next day getting ready for the funeral. She never managed she would have to attend her brother's funeral so soon. She sighed as the door opened and Dwayne walked in. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.

"It will be okay."

"I just never thought this would happen so soon. It shouldn't be." She said turning to face him. "My brother shouldn't be dead and because of some street punk who wanted his car, he is. It just isn't right." She said as she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He hated that she was going through so much pain but he did what had to be done.

He pulled away and looked at her. "We should head out. My parents are going to keep Nikolas for us. I just don't think this is something a baby should be at."

"I agree."

"Alright. Then we should get going." She nodded and they headed out and to the car.

John sat in Caroline's driveway in the car waiting for her to come outside. He'd dropped Hannah and Zoey off at Mike's moms house. Randy's words kept echoing through his head. He had ran McKenna off the road. And he had killed Phil because Dwayne asked him too. He couldn't understand all of this. He had known Randy for years. He sighed. McKenna was gone and he couldn't change that. But if Randy was being truthful and Dwayne ordered Phil's death, then the rumors of illegal stuff were true. And John could save Anna from him before it was too late.

"You look deep in thought." He heard when the car door opened.

"Just thinking." He said as Caroline got into the car.

"Something you want to share?"

"I haven't even figured it all out myself." John said.

"So you will tell me when you do?"

"Yeah." John laughed a little bit. "Well, let's go to this funeral." She nodded and they headed out. John thought about things as they did. He was going to a funeral for his married girlfriend's brother who his ex best friend had admitted that he killed. This was so crazy and insane.

"Don't be a freak and play it cool."

"I'm not a freak."

"When you get around Anna you are." Caroline said looking at him. "Her family will be there and her husband. You have to act normal or someone will suspect something and I assume you want to keep the affair a secret."

"Yes. You're right." He sighed. Knowing she was right. He couldn't let someone know about him and Anna. He thought about what Randy told him. He now knew why Anna was reluctant to leave Dwayne. She was afraid of him and his family and what they might do.

Anna saw him from across the room and smiled sadly at him. He looked handsome in his suit and she desperately wanted to walk over and wrap him in a hug. To feel his arms around her and breathe in his scent so that it could comfort her. She turned to Dwayne. "I need go to the restroom." He nodded and she headed to the bathroom.

John saw Anna walk away from Dwayne and toward another part of the funeral home. He looked around and headed to where she went. He had to talk to her. He saw her heading to a door. When she opened it, he came up behind her.

"What the hell?" She said when he did. She had no idea who was pushing her into the bathroom. She turned to see John standing there behind her. He had shut the door and locked it. "What are you doing?"

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She melted into the hug. It felt great to be in his arms. He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I just can't believe he's gone." She said walking over to the sink in the bathroom. John sighed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said again softly. She turned to face him, He leaned in and kissed her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." She said softly before leaning in to kiss him again. "I'll try to come see you in a few days." She smiled and headed to the door. She felt John's hand on her arm. She turned to face him and he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She barely had time to react when he backed her against the wall. She felt his hands on her and gasped in surprise when she felt him enter her. She knew this wasn't something she should be doing. Especially at her brother's funeral with her husband not that far away. But somehow, being with John-especially like this- was comforting. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. She felt herself getting close. He kissed her as they came together.

Once they were done, she smoothed out her dress and made sure she didn't look like she just had sex in the bathroom. John kissed her one more time when they heard a knock on the door.

"Anna, are you okay?" She sighed. She knew her husband's voice.

"Yeah. I just needed some time. I'm coming out." She said turning to John. He hid behind the door as she walked out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dwayne asked her.

"Yeah. I just needed some time alone." He nodded and put his arm around her and they headed back to the chapel.

John waited a little while before heading out. He sat down by Caroline and Mike. "Where did you go?" Caroline asked him.

"No where." He said looking away from her.

Caroline looked at him. "Really John? In a funeral home? At her brother's funeral?"

"Can we not talk about this here?"

"Fine. But we will talk about this." She said as she turned her attention to the front as the service started. Once it was over, they headed to the cemetery for burial.

Anna sat there looking at Phil's coffin as they lowered it into the ground. She still couldn't believe this. She felt Dwayne take her hand in his as it was lowered. She couldn't stop the tears that streaked down her face. Her brother was gone by a senseless act of violence. She looked over at her parents. Her mother was crying while her father held her. This still felt like a bad dream. Like she'd wake up and her life wouldn't be turned upside down. But she knew that wasn't true. Her brother was gone and there would forever be a hole in her heart where he was. And it would never be filled.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Caroline looked at John once they got back to her house. "Explain to me how you could have sex with her in the bathroom of the funeral home."

John looked at her. "It just happened okay? I went to talk to her and make sure she was okay. I didn't plan on it happening." He replied. "It just happened. Plus I wasn't the only one in that bathroom. She was too."

"I know that. All I'm saying is you need to be careful."

"No one saw anything." He sighed. "I wanted to see Anna. I had to and I had to talk to her. I had to know she was okay. I never planned on us having sex in the bathroom of a funeral home. But Anna didn't pull away from me. She could have said no and I would have stopped it."

"Anna was burying her brother. The person she has always been close to. Do you really think she was in the right state of mind to make that decision? Her husband, who may or may not be dangerous, was there. Her family was there. She had so many emotions John. You should have been in control." She looked at him.

"I'm never in control with her." He sighed. "Caroline, I love her so much. I never believed I would feel like this again after McKenna."

Caroline sighed before looking at him. "Did you use protection?" John looked at her. "Oh My God!"

"Why are you yelling at me like this? You didn't use protection when you and Mike were sneaking around when you were married to Dave. I didn't judge."

"Were you trying to get her pregnant?"

"No." He replied. She looked at him. "I wasn't. Well not consciously. It was a heat of the moment thing. But what are the odds she will get pregnant from this."

"What were the odds of me getting pregnant the first night my car broke down outside Mike's shop?"

"I thought you said you guys just talked."

"Right. Like you and McKenna just talked on prom night." Caroline said. "You have to be more careful John. Lord knows what would happen if Dwayne found out about your affair. I'm not saying it's wrong because the heart wants what it wants but I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I know I have to be careful." John sighed. "I'm trying so hard to control everything around Anna. But I love her." He looked at Caroline. "And I know Dwayne is a dangerous man."

"What do you mean?"

John looked at her. "I just mean I've heard the rumors that he's a dangerous man."

"You said you know he's dangerous. Do you know something you aren't telling me?"

John sighed. "He set up the hit on Phil."

"What?" Caroline asked shocked. "That can't be true."

"I know it for a fact. Someone came to me and told me that Dwayne ordered Phil's death."

"Why would Dwayne want to kill his brother-in-law? He would never hurt Anna like that."

"He's not a good guy. And I've got to get her away from him."

"John, are you sure you're not jumping the gun here? I mean, I know Dwayne is scary and all. But to have his own brother-in-law killed?"

"He did it. And now he's playing loving husband to her." He sighed. "I have to figure out how to get her and Nikolas away from him. They are in danger."

"Dwayne won't let them go so easily. If he is as dangerous as you think, he won't let them go."

"I can't just leave them there knowing what I know Caroline. I can't do it. I love her too much."

"I know but Dwayne is her husband and Nikolas's father. Even if he let Anna go, he wouldn't let Nikolas. Dwayne will never let his heir go. And with his money and connections, he would take Nikolas from Anna and she would never see him again. And John, you know a mother will not be away from her child." She sighed. "I hate to say it, the only way Dwayne would let Anna keep Nikolas, if she left, would be if he were dead or in jail."

"Then I'll make sure that happens. One way or another."

"John, what are you thinking?" She asked him. "Are you planning on telling Anna what you know? Is that your plan?"

"I don't know about telling her. I don't want to put her in more danger. Because what if she asks him about it and he hurts her. I can't take that risk with her."

"So, what is your plan?"

"Don't worry about that. I won't put you in danger. I've got to talk to someone. I'll call you later." He said before leaving. He got in his car and headed to his destination.

Dwayne sat in the office with Philip. "I said we would do this in a few days. It's your son's funeral. Why right now?"

"Because I need the money." Philip said to him.

"This is a check for two hundred thousand." Dwayne said handing it to him.

"I need more than that. This isn't enough."

"That's all you're getting."

"Dwayne please." Philip begged. "They will kill me."

"I'm not giving you anymore money. If you asked me again, you will regret it." He said walking out. He walked into the living room and saw Anna's mom was passed out drunk. He sighed and headed upstairs to where he was sure Anna was. He walked into her old bedroom and found her sitting on the bed. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I just want to say goodbye to mom and dad." She said getting up.

"Your mom is passed out drunk and your dad is in the office."

She sighed and took his hand. "Then let's just go home." He nodded and walked out.

Dwayne called his parents on the way and checked on Nikolas. He told them to bring him home tomorrow morning. They arrived home and headed upstairs. Anna took a quick shower and got dressed for bed.

"I can't believe my mom was drinking on today of all days." She said as they got ready for bed.

"Well it's what your mom does, you know that."

"I know." She sighed. "I want her to be apart of Nikolas's life but I don't him around her drinking."

"Well, then tell your mom if she wants to see Nikolas and you, then she has to not drink the day you're there visiting or the day before." Anna nodded. "Why don't we just lay down and not worry about this right now okay? And in a little while, I'll go get dinner."

"That sounds good. It's been a long day." She said as she got into bed. Dwayne laid down too and pulled her to him.

"I know this has been a hard day for you but things will get better. I promise."

"I just will miss him." She said.

"I know baby. But you've got me." She nodded and snuggled closer to him. But her mind was on what happened with her and John that day at the funeral home. She hoped they could find some time together soon. In the hotel where they could be alone.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John sat in the living room, his fingers tapping against his knee as it bounced up and down in anticipation. He hoped this person could help him get Dwayne in jail and Anna and Nikolas away from him. He heard a knock on the door and walked to answer it.

"Glad you could come. I really hope you can help."

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me." Randy said.

"It's not that I want to see you but you're the only one who can prove what Dwayne is really like. And I need your help to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I want Dwayne in jail or dead. It doesn't really matter to me."

"John, I don't understand."

"I need Dwayne out of the way so Anna and Nikolas can be free of him."

"And you want me to help you?"

"It's the least you could do for me. And for Anna. I mean after all, McKenna and Phil would both still be alive if it wasn't for you now wouldn't they?"

"You're not any better than he is if you do this."

"He's dangerous Randy. And he needs to be behind bars for life or six feet under where he can't hurt anyone anymore. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Randy sighed. "Why is this so important to you? I'm to blame for McKenna and you never knew Phil. Tell me why you want him gone so bad."

"Because I love her and she's in danger as long as she's with him."

"You're having an affair with her, aren't you?" Randy asked looking at him. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You just said Dwayne is dangerous and you're sleeping with his wife. He will kill you and not think a thing about it. I don't think he would hurt Anna. But he will kill you if he finds out. You know that right?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now you going to help me or not?"

Randy sighed. "I'll help you because I owe you for what I did. But John, know how dangerous this is. Phil probably isn't the only person Dwayne has ever ordered dead. He's not stupid. You need to be careful."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Then you should listen." He replied as he walked to the door. "Call me when you get a plan together." John nodded.

The next morning, Anna got up first and had breakfast done by the time Dwayne came downstairs. "Good morning." He said walking in and kissing her.

"Morning." She smiled. "So, what is your plan today?"

"I have to work. With Phil gone, I have to find a replacement." He said looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's life. It has to go on." She replied. "What time are your parents bringing Nikolas home?"

"Probably about eleven or so."

"Alright." She thought for a minute before she said the next thing. "I was thinking I could go back to book club. I missed the last meeting when we were in Miami."

"Yeah sure baby. As long as Wade goes with you."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Well, I need to head to work." He kissed her and headed out.

She cleaned up the kitchen and sent John a text about meeting on Wednesday. She cleaned up the house and waited for Nikolas to come home.

John smiled as he read the text message. He couldn't wait to see her. Wednesday was two days away and it felt like forever. He couldn't wait to be in the hotel room and holding her close. And as soon as he dealt with Dwayne, he'd be able to have that all the time.

Dwayne arrived at his office and started looking for Phil's replacement. He looked up as John Lauranitits came into the office. "Can I help you John?"

"I was hoping to get in on that business venue I heard about. I know Dave was involved and Phil Brooks. Both are gone. So I would like to be in it."

"I don't think so, John. You're just not right for this."

John looked at Dwayne and smirked. "If you don't put me in this venue, I will make sure everyone knows the truth about your business. You have always thought I didn't know but I do."

Dwayne looked at him. "Meet me at this address tonight and we will take care of this."

"I knew you would see it my way." John smirked and headed out of the office.

Dwayne picked up the phone and called Vince. He explained and Vince said he had the perfect guy to take care of John Lauranitits. Dwayne thanked him and hung up the phone. He couldn't risk this operation. And as long as Anna and Nikolas were safe, that was all he cared about. He wouldn't lose his family and anyone who tried to mess with that would regret it.

John headed over to see Mike and Caroline with Zoey. He hoped that maybe Anna was there but he also wanted to talk to Caroline. In case something went wrong, he wanted to make sure they would get Zoey. He pulled up and didn't see Anna's SUV. He got out and headed to the door with Zoey in his arms. He knocked and waited.

"John, nice of you to drop by." Mike replied.

"Thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you and Caroline about something." He put Zoey down with Hannah when he walked in.

"John, I wasn't expecting you." Caroline said coming out of the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you and Mike about something important."

"Alright. What's up?"

"I need to know if anything ever happens to me, you guys would take care of Zoey."

"Of course we will." Mike replied. "But what could happen to you?"

"You just never know. I mean look at McKenna's accident or Phil's shooting. You just never know what can happen and I want Zoey taken care of."

'This is about your plan to get Anna and Nikolas away from Dwayne, isn't it?" Caroline asked looking at him.

"What? No. And you shouldn't worry about that okay?"

"I will worry." She replied.

"Caroline, I'm just making sure Zoey is taken care of. Life happens and you don't always know if you will survive. So I'm just making sure about things. I want Zoey and my business protected."

"So you aren't going to tell us what your plan is?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Now, I came here to ask that. So, let's talk about something else."

"John, this is a dangerous game you're playing. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt." He sighed. "I'm going to be careful."

Caroline sighed. "Alright but please be careful. You said yourself that Dwayne is a dangerous man. Who knows who else he has killed. I don't want you to be next."

"I swear to you nothing is going to happen okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

"Great." He replied. He hoped he was right. With Randy's help, he was certain that Dwayne would be in jail or dead. Then he, Anna, Zoey and Nikolas could be a family.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Dwayne stood at the warehouse waiting for John Laurinatis. Vince had Brock inside ready to take care of him. He heard a car and looked up to see John pulling up.

"Glad you let me into this deal." John smirked.

"Well come inside. My associates are waiting." Dwayne said as he opened the door. Two men immediately grabbed John and shoved him into a chair. They handcuffed him behind his back around the chair. Brock came out from the shadows. "Here is what is going to happen John. You will write your resignation from the company. You will say you have found another job."

"Why would I do that?" John asked.

"Because I'm not letting anything mess up my business." Dwayne looked at Brock. "After he writes the note, kill him and make sure you dismember the body and get rid of it. I don't want it found. I can't have another dead executive. So make sure he will never be found."

"You got it."

"Dwayne you can't do this." John said pleading. "Eve will wonder where I am."

"Well once you write her a goodbye letter she won't. Plus isn't she screwing most of the males at the company. I'm sure she will find something to occupy her." Dwayne said. He looked at Brock and nodded. "Do it. And let me know once it's done." He didn't stay to watch. He had another associate stay and make sure it was done. He just wanted to get home to Anna and Nikolas. He hated when he had to have something like this done but he couldn't and wouldn't let anything mess with his business or family. His cell phone rang as he got outside. "Mr. Orton, how nice of you to call."

"I want to see you and get that information." Randy said to him.

"Alright. We will meet in three days."

"Can't we meet sooner? I want this done with."

"Randy, Randy. We do this on my time not yours. We will meet when I want too. I will call when I want to meet." He didn't say anything else before he hung up.

Randy looked at Shawn. "Three days."

"Well I was hoping sooner but we will plan for three days. We need to decide what type of wire you will wear. We want to make sure we get everything on tape. We want rock solid evidence to make sure he goes to jail."

"You've been chasing him for how long? What makes you think I can get him to talk?"

"Because you killed for him. And he thinks no one knows what he did. You will help us nail him and he will be in jail."

"Do you think that will work? I mean he isn't a stupid man. If he was, he wouldn't have gotten as far as he has."

"If you ask the right questions."

"And what questions would those be?"

"About everything. Just make casual conversation while he's giving you the information and then we will have everything on tape. And we can finally put him behind bars." Shawn didn't say anything else as he left.

Randy sighed after he did. He hoped he could get Dwayne to incriminate himself but he wasn't sure. He thought about John and what he asked him. He would try his best to get Dwayne to say something to be put in jail. He owed it to John and McKenna.

John sat silently through dinner and Mike and Caroline's house, his mind on Anna and Nikolas. He wanted them away from Dwayne and with him.

"John, did you hear what I asked?" Caroline said getting his attention.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"I asked if you wanted to have lunch on Wednesday. I have a doctor's appointment and Mike has a busy day. So, how about lunch?"

"I can't. I have plans that day. I'm sorry."

"Plans?"

"Yes. Plans. They are kind of a standing arrangement. I don't really want to cancel." He said looking at her.

"Standing arrangement?" She said to him. "Oh I see. That's the day you hook up with Anna right? I hope it's not in a funeral home this time."

John rolled his eyes but laughed a little. "Don't worry. It's not."

"Alright. Maybe another day then. Make sure you tell Anna hey." Caroline smiled. "Any news on her leaving Dwayne?"

"I'm working on it."

"And you won't tell us what?"

"No. It's just better if you don't know." He said looking at the time. "And Zoey and I should be heading home. I will call you later." Caroline nodded and hugged him and Zoey.

Dwayne arrived home and was relieved that Brock had taken care of Lauranitits. Now that it was done, he had to get things ready to take care of Randy. Then all of his loose ends would be tied up. He walked into the house and into the dining room.

"This looks good." He said as he walked in.

"Thanks. I hope it's good. I decided to try a new recipe for lemon pepper chicken."

"Well it looks good and I'm sure it's good." They sat down and started eating. "So, you have book club tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I do. I'm really looking forward to it." She smiled.

"Well, mom is looking forward to keeping Nikolas. She has a whole day planned."

"That's great. I know Nikolas loves spending time with his grandma."

"He does. And she can't wait for more grandchildren."

"I'm sure we will be pregnant before long." Anna replied. "It's just taking time. You have a lot of stress at work and we're just now spending time together relaxing. And I really think if we don't focus on getting pregnant, we will get pregnant quicker."

"So, we just need to relax on the baby making?"

"Yeah. Let nature take it's course."

"What if nature is telling me that we should head upstairs?"

"We should clean up first and put Nikolas to bed." She replied.

"Alright. I'll take little man and deal with him. You clean up here." She nodded as he picked up Nikolas and kissed her and headed upstairs. She sighed once he left and quickly cleaned up. Once it was done, she headed up to the bedroom.

She walked in the bedroom and saw Dwayne waiting. "Nikolas go down okay?"

"Yep. He's all clean and in bed. So, now we can work on a new baby."

"Do you have to say work? It sounds weird now."

He smiled and walked over to her. "You're right. Things have changed now." He leaned in and kissed her. "So how about we not talk at all and I show you what's been running through my mind all day."

"I've been running through your mind all day?"

"Oh yeah." He said kissing her again. He pulled away and his hands went to her blouse. "Now, let me show you exactly what I've been thinking about." He quickly unbuttoned the blouse and threw it on the floor. He kissed her passionately and they both were soon undressed and in bed where they spent the rest of the night making love. Afterward, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her in the cheek. "I love you Anna."

"I love you too." She said as they laid together. She wasn't lying really because she did love him. Granted not like she loved John but she did love him. She just wondered how this all would work out.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John woke up the next morning and smiled to himself. He'd get to see her today. It had been too long since they were together alone where they could just be with each and not worry about anything. He hoped it would change soon and Dwayne would be where he belonged and he and Anna would be together with Nikolas and Zoey.

He got Zoey ready for the day and made breakfast. She was spending the day with Mike's mom. She loved going there and he liked that she could spend time with her grandparents.

"You ready to go see grandma?"

"Yes." He smiled and picked her up as they headed out.

Anna got Nikolas ready to go to Dwayne's parents. She was excited to see John. And spend some time with him. Dwayne told her he had meetings all days so he might be late for dinner. She got everything together and headed out. After dropping Nikolas off, she headed to the hotel out of town. She pulled up and saw that John was already there. He had texted her the room number. She knocked on the door of the hotel and waited for him to open the door. She smiled when he did and he kissed her before they headed in. Neither of them saw John Bradshaw Layfield walking toward a room across the hall.

He looked toward the room and stopped for a minute. He was certain that was Dwayne's wife and that wasn't Dwayne she was kissing. He took out his phone and took a quick picture. He watched them go into the room. He couldn't believe that Dwayne's perfect wife would be cheating on him. He went into the room and told his secretary that they would have to meet later. He had something important to take care of. He walked out of the room and downstairs to his car. He headed back to the office and right to Dwayne's.

"You got a minute." He said when he walked in.

"Yeah, JBL. What's going on?"

He sighed as he sat down. "I have something to show you and I don't really want to but I feel you need to know."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This." He said handing Dwayne's his phone where he had pulled up the picture of Anna kissing the man at the hotel. "I'm sorry D."

Dwayne looked at the picture and couldn't believe his eyes. That was his wife kissing John Cena. He looked up at JBL. "Did you show this to anyone else?"

"No. I saw them at the hotel going into a room. I took the picture and came straight here."

Dwayne nodded and hooked up the phone to his computer and downloaded the picture. He then deleted from JBL's phone. "I now have the only copy of it. Don't tell anyone about this." He darkened his eyes at him. "And you know what I will do if you do."

JBL stood up from his chair. "Don't worry. I would never tell anyone." He walked out of the office and to his own. He knew exactly what Dwayne would do and he planned to never get on Dwayne's bad side.

Dwayne sighed as he looked at the picture. He couldn't believe that Anna was cheating on him with John Cena. He logged into his computer and pulled up the battery operated nanny cams he had at home. They were wireless and he could access it from his computer. The affair had to start at the house and he wanted to know when it had before he would decide what he was going to do. And that's when he found it. The night of Mike and Caroline's wedding. He watched the video for a few minutes before he saved it to a DVD. He then pulled it from his computer and headed home to wait for her.

Anna laid there in John's arms after they had made love several times. "I've missed you." She said softly.

"I missed you. And I wanted to apologize for what happened at Phil's funeral. I should have stopped it. I just missed you and I wanted to make you feel better."

She moved to looked at him. "You don't have to apologize. I'm not sorry. And honestly I don't think my brother would be either. He was always after me to leave Dwayne and find love. He hated that my father made me marry him." She looked at the time and sighed. "I have to be heading out. I don't want to leave but I have too."

"I know." He debated about telling that hopefully soon she would free of Dwayne and they would be together. They took a quick shower together and got dressed. "So, see you on Wednesday?"

"Yes. I can't wait." She smiled and kissed him. "I Love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again and headed out. He sighed once she left. He hope soon this would be behind them and they would be together.

Anna got into the car and checked her messages. She saw where she had one from Dwayne telling her that he asked his parents to keep Nikolas overnight so they could have a night alone. She pulled into the garage and headed into the house. She looked up when he rounded the corner into the kitchen and stood propped against the door.

"Did you have a nice book club meeting?" He asked her holding in the anger he felt.

"Yeah it was great." She said turning to the fridge. "What did you want for dinner?"

"Nothing right now. We need to talk. So can you please come in the living room?"

"Sure." She said following him there.

"Sit down please." She did as he asked. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth."

"Alright."

He turned away from her to get the picture. He held it in his hand. "Are you having an affair?"

"What? Of course not." She replied.

"Then what is this." He said throwing the picture on the coffee table. Anna picked it up and sighed. She looked at him. "Do you want to change your answer?"

"Dwayne, I don't know what to say."

"You don't know what to say." He laughed and pressed play on the DVD playing. "How about how could you have sex with him in our house?"

She watched the screen and saw it was a video of her and John the first time they were together. She looked at her husband. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Sorry? You're sorry? That's seriously all you have to say for yourself?! I made you a promise on the day we got married that I would never lay a hand on you and I would always remain faithful. And this is how you repay me?! By fucking the help? I thought you were more honorable than that Anna. But you're just a no good common whore like Caroline. And in MY HOUSE! On the sofa where my son plays." She sat there on the sofa crying. "Don't you fucking shed another tear! This is your own doing. I have every right to throw your ass out on the street. But then you'd go run right to his bed wouldn't you? You wouldn't give a thought to me. Alright, if that's what you want, go. But you'll leave with what you came with. The clothes on your back. I hoped you kissed Nikolas goodbye this morning. If you go, you'll never see him again."

"You can't do that."

"Oh but I can. I own you. And as of now, this thing with Cena ends, your friendship with Caroline ends. You go back to being the good little house wife who cooks my meals, washes my laundry, takes care of our son and performs your duty in the bedroom. You don't go anywhere without my permission, you don't talk to anyone without my say so and if you ever talk to John Cena or Caroline again, I'll fucking kill them all. John, Caroline, Mike, Zoey, Hannah and the new baby too. All dead. And that will be on your head." He walked over to her. "You will have a new bodyguard starting tomorrow. One I trust."

"What about Wade?"

"Oh he's gone. It's already done." He said looking at her. "You broke the trust I had in you and our marriage. Now you have to earn that back. You will call Cena now and end it. And then you will call Caroline and end that too. Then you and I will spend the rest of night together. You are my wife and you will recommit to our marriage. We will start over in a way. Back to the beginning. You will do exactly what I say. No negotiation. Do you understand? " She nodded. "Say it. Say you recommit to our marriage. SAY IT!"

"I recommit to our marriage and life together. I'm your wife and Nikolas's mother. That's what I am and the only thing I am."

"Good. Now make the calls. And when that's done, meet me upstairs. It's time you remembered who you belong to." He said as he walked out of the room.

Her hand shook as she dialed John's number. She waited for him to answer. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"I can't see you anymore."

"What? Anna, what are you talking about? We were just together."

"My place is with Dwayne and Nikolas. I can't see you anymore. Please don't contact me again. We're done." She hung up and called Caroline.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Caroline said when she answered.

"I can't call you or see you anymore. I'm sorry." She replied to her.

"What? Anna, what's going on?"

"Dwayne found out about me and John. I can't see you or him ever again. Our friendship is over. Goodbye Caroline." She hung up and headed upstairs. She walked into the bedroom and found Dwayne waiting.

"Did you make the calls?"

"Yes."

"Then give me your phone." She handed it over to him. "I will get you a new one tomorrow and only me and people I approve of will have the number." She nodded. "Now, we are essentially starting over." He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "You belong to me. And only me." He kissed her and moved them over to the bed. She had no idea he was taping them making love. He had planned to make sure John Cena knew the affair was over and that Anna belonged to him.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John sat there looking at the phone after she'd hung up. He couldn't believe she had ended it. He knew something was going on. After the afternoon they had spent together, he knew ending them was the last she had wanted. He looked down as his phone rang and he saw it was Caroline.

"Hey Caroline." He said when he answered.

"Have you heard from Anna?"

"Yes, she just called me and ended things."

"She called me too. She ended our friendship." Caroline sighed. "Dwayne found out about the affair. She told me that when she called."

"We were careful. How could he have found out?"

"I don't know." She replied. "She just said he found out and she couldn't see you or me ever again. I'm sorry John."

"Thanks. I have to go." He hung up before more was said. He hoped his plan worked and he would have Anna back.

Dwayne looked over at Anna as she slept. He still couldn't believe she had betrayed him. He got up and turned off the video camera. He had the footage he wanted and it would serve it's purpose. He walked back over to the bed and laid down beside her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he did. "I don't know anything else to say but I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I don't understand why you would betrayed me. Did anything I said to you in Miami mean anything? I told you I loved you. I meant that. Did you mean it when you said it?"

She moved to look at him. "I did mean it. I do love you. That wasn't a lie."

"How can I believe anything you say?"

"I guess you can't." She said getting up. She grabbed her robe nearby and walked out of the room.

He sighed and got up and followed her. "Anna." He said when he got to the kitchen. "You have to understand what I'm saying. You lied about where you were going every Wednesday. You were seeing someone else."

She sighed and poured her something to drink. "Do you want to know why it started?" She said turning to him.

"I guess I should know."

"Before Miami, you never said you loved me. You never did anything to show me that you loved me. We got married because my father gambled away my family fortune and then promised me to you." She sighed. "I have always just assumed you didn't love me. That I was only a means to an end. A way to increase your net worth with every baby I provided for you. I was only someone who cooked and cleaned. Who you only showed attention when you wanted to have sex with me to try to make another baby. I didn't feel love. Then John started visiting when you and he were doing business. And he paid attention to me. He asked me about me. And it just happened. I never meant for it too." She looked at him. She had to protect herself from anything happening as well as John. And what she was going to say to him wasn't entirely the truth but it would serve the purpose. "I was going to end it when we got back from Miami. When you said you loved me. Then everything happened with Phil. I went there to talk to John and end the affair." She stood up from the table. "I know you probably don't believe me. And I can't change that. But everything I said is the truth." She walked away and headed back upstairs.

He followed her. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to swing this back around so it was my fault but bravo. Those degrees that Daddy paid for served you well. Did you ever stop to think that I work like I do to prove to you and Nikolas how much you mean to me? You didn't mind my 'neglect' of you when you were out spending my money or when we were paying off your parents' house or putting your drunk of a mother into Betty Ford for the eighth time in three months. I never thought I had to say that I loved you because I was busy every day busting my ass to give you everything you could ever want and more. And the first time my back is turned, you go and fuck the first man who tells you you have a pretty face and a nice ass. Or maybe I'm wrong. Have there been others before him? Huh? Were you fucking Wade too? Is that why he kept his mouth shut for so long? What about the delivery guy? Did you fuck him? Or the gardener? Huh?"

"Dwayne, stop it."

"No Anna. I want to know. How many were there? Just how big a whore did I turn you in to?" Before she realized what she was doing, she slapped him.

He stood there for a moment before he grabbed her by the shoulders and backed her into the wall hard enough for her to hit her head. He squeezed her shoulders tightly, making sure to dig his nails in as he held her there. "If you ever speak to me that way again or so much as think about raising your hand to me, I'll make sure you watch as I kill your precious John Cena. Now get to bed. I've got some work to do in my study." He said as he shoved her one last time and quickly walked downstairs.

She sat down on the bed not believing what just happened. She didn't know what she could say to fix this between her and Dwayne. He was so angry and she was worried about everyone she cared about. She would make sure she did what he asked. She had to fix this between them. She thought about going to the study and talking to him again but she realized he was so angry right now. That it was better she didn't.

Dwayne sat in his study not believing either what he did or said. He had never hurt her physically or verbally and he hadn't meant to. He was just angry with her betrayal. He knew inside that she hadn't cheated with anyone but Cena. But the fact that she had with him, made his blood boil. But he wouldn't lose Anna. Despite her cheating, he loved her. He poured himself a drink. He looked at the computer screen as he transferred what was on the video camera to a DVD. Once he dealt with John Cena, then he could work on his marriage. He finished up and headed upstairs. He walked into the master bedroom and saw that Anna wasn't there. He walked to the guest room down the hall and opened the door. He saw her in the bed sleeping. He walked in and saw the bruises on her shoulder from earlier. He sighed to himself and brushed his hand over them before he walked out of the room. He would let her sleep there tonight.

John sat in his living room waiting on Randy to come. They needed to get the plan in action. He heard the knock on the door and headed over. "Glad you came."

"Well you said it was urgent. So what's going on?"

"What's our timetable for taking out Dwayne?"

"I didn't know we had one."

"I need him gone one way or the other and soon."

"Why the urgency?"

"He found out about me and Anna."

Randy looked at him. "Well, you're not dead so that's something."

John sighed. "He hasn't came to see me yet. Anna called me and broke off the affair and I know it's because Dwayne made her. She's afraid of him and if she leaves him, he will never let her see Nikolas again. And I won't make her leave her child. So, Dwayne needs to be gone and soon. What if he hurts her because of the affair? You seem to know him better, do you think he will hurt her?"

"I don't think he will but I don't know." Randy sighed. "I meet with him in two days. So, hopefully it will be over by then."

"Two days then. And we end it one way or another." Randy nodded. He hoped he could get Dwayne to admit to things and put him in jail. He owed John for taking McKenna away from him and Zoey. So maybe he could help John get the woman he loved now.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning and winced as she sat up. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She was the bruises on her shoulders. She sighed and headed to the bathroom. She saw that Dwayne was still asleep. She quickly showered and got dressed. Once she was, she headed downstairs. She knew he would want breakfast on the table before he woke up. She got breakfast made and sat it on the table.

"This looks good." He said walking in and sitting down.

"Thank you." She said softly. She put a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down at the table.

He looked at her as they sat there in silence. "How are your shoulders?"

"Fine." She replied.

"I'm sorry Anna about last night. I never should have done that."

"It's fine really. I mean I'm just your whore wife so you can do what you want." She said picking up her plate and headed over to the sink.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me today?"

"No." She said turning to him. "That's not my intention at all. I'm just saying it's okay for you to do what you want to your whore wife. That's what you called me last night. And no matter what I say or how sorry I am, I guess I can' t fix this with us."

"Anna..."

"Maybe that's all I am. All I was ever meant to be. A possession. I mean my father traded me away like I was a car or something. Maybe that's what you should continue to see me as Dwayne. An asset that increases your wealth, your social standing. I'm here to take care of your house, your children and your needs in the bedroom. And once you're done playing with me, I'm cast to the side until you need me again. That's how it was in the beginning. So lets go back to that. When you didn't love me and I hadn't betrayed you. When we felt nothing for each other at all."

He sighed and walked over to her. "Anna, that's not what I want at all. I can't go back to not loving you. Because I do love you even though you cheated on me. We're starting over. We will put the affair behind us and move on. But I can't trust you yet. And until I can, you have to follow the rules. You go no where without the bodyguard. They will drive you where you need to go. If you do have to go somewhere, tell the guard and he will call me to approve it. You will get a new phone today. I already have it ordered. No one but people I approve will have the number. My mom is bringing Nikolas home today. You can spend time with our son. But you will go no where with him without a guard. Do you understand the rules and do you agree to abide by them?"

"Are there anymore?" She asked.

"Yes, until further notice, you will not see your family. Since we are starting over, we will go back to the beginning but not the not loving each other. I love you, Anna. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you. Do you believe that I do?"

"I do believe you. I'll see you tonight okay? I'll be home early and we can spend some time with Nikolas before dinner."

"Okay." She said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately and left.

Dwayne got into his car and headed over to John's office. Once he confronted his wife's lover and made sure he knew it was over. Then this would behind them. He pulled into a space and got out. He nodded to his guards to stay outside. He walked into the office and to John's door and knocked.

"Come in." John said from his desk. The door opened and he saw Dwayne standing there.

"We have some business, Cena."

"Figured you'd be here today."

Dwayne walked in and sat down across from him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? For sleeping with my wife?"

"I love her. And I never treated her like a piece of property."

Dwayne looked at him. "Your relationship with my wife is over. I know she ended it last night. Stay away from my wife and my family. You will seriously regret it if you don't. Whatever you think you had with my wife meant nothing to her. You were merely a fling. She is firmly in our marriage again. So you will have no more contact with my wife." He stood up and took out the photo and DVD. "This is all you will ever see of my wife again. Enjoy it." He put them both on the desk and walked to the door. "One final warning, I'm not someone you want to mess with . Stay away from my wife."

"I love her and I won't rest until she's away from you. Money can't buy you everything."

Dwayne looked at him. "This is your very final warning. Stay away from my family or you will really see what I can do. I won't let anyone ruin my family. My wife already knows that. And after last night, she's firmly in our marriage."

"I'm sure that's because you threatened her. And probably me and Caroline. But the fact of the matter is, she doesn't love you. She loves me. And I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure she's happy."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise."

"We'll see won't we. Now, this conversation is over and so is our business. And again stay away from my wife and family." Dwayne walked out leaving John with the photo and DVD.

John sighed as he sat down. He picked up the photo and saw that it was of him and Anna kissing. He put in the DVD and it was of him and Anna the first time they were together. He went to press stop after it was over. But then the next thing came on. He was shocked that it was a video of Dwayne and Anna making love. He sighed to himself as he watched Anna and Dwayne. She didn't know he had been filming them. That was the only explanation. And she didn't look like she was as in to it as she should have been. Not like she was when he was with her. He sighed and pressed the stop button. The next day was the day Randy was suppose to meet with Dwayne and all of it could be over. He really hoped so.

After leaving John's, Dwayne headed to the office. He had some files to get and do some other things before he headed back home to spend the rest of the day with Anna and Nikolas.

"Everything okay today, Dwayne?" JBL asked when he saw him.

"Yeah. Everything is just as it should be." Dwayne replied. "So, there is no need to bring it again, JBL."

"Of course not."

"I'm taking the rest of the day off to be with Anna and Nikolas. You can handle anything that comes up right?"

"Don't worry."

"Good." He said as he walked into the office just as his cell phone went off. "Is it done?"

"Yes. Your wife's former bodyguard is paying the price for his betrayal."

"You made it look like an accident or random murder?"

"Accident. His car will be found at the bottom of the river bend and everything looks like he lost control of his car."

"Excellent work Brock." He said hanging up. He got things together and headed out. He was soon on his way to the house.

He pulled into the garage. He walked into the kitchen and heard Nikolas in the living room. He smiled when he walked in and saw Anna and Nikolas playing with blocks in the floor.

"This looks fun. Can I play?" He said walking in.

"Daddy pway."

"Yes, daddy play." Dwayne said sitting down by them.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Things are great. Did you meet the new guard?"

"Yeah. The three of them."

"Just for extra protection and one of them is my cousin. So I know you will always be protected and I will always know what you do during the day." He replied. "They know to stay in the background and not crowd you and Nikolas. Oh to that effect, I have found Nikolas a new play group. Since we know there will be no going to the old one."

"Great. I'm sure he can't wait to get back to a play group."

"What's for dinner?"

"Shrimp Alfredo and pasta."

"Sounds good." He replied. "I was thinking maybe we could take a trip soon. You, me and Nikolas."

"A business trip?"

"No. A family vacation. Maybe to Disney World."

"Really?" She asked. "When did you want to go?"

"In a couple of days. I have some business to do tomorrow and then I can let JBL handle the rest for a few days. I think it would be good to go on a family vacation."

"Alright. Sounds good." She smiled.

"Great." He leaned in and kissed her. After he dealt with Randy tomorrow night, he could put that behind him too. Everything was working out like he wanted. He had people watching John and Caroline. He wanted to make sure they kept away from Anna. He knew she knew to stay away from them. Now they just had to stay away from her.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy stood in the FBI office getting wired for his meeting with Dwayne. "Just get him to admit what he did and the wire will record it. Then we can arrest him. Just make sure he admits to things."

"Alright. I want this done. And I want him in jail where he belongs."

"Good." Shawn said as he got everything set up. Randy took a breath and headed toward the warehouse.

Dwayne got ready to leave the office and meet up with Randy. He had called Anna and told her he would be late for dinner. He wanted this business with Randy done. He got into his car and headed to the warehouse. In a few short hours, things would be settled.

John sat in his office trying to focus on work. He hadn't really had a clear head the last few days. He'd thought about Anna constantly and wondered if she was safe. If she missed him as much as he missed her.

"Thinking hard?" He heard from the door. He looked up to see Caroline standing there.

"Just a lot on my mind." He replied as she walked in.

"She's fine John. Dwayne wouldn't hurt her."

"How do you know that? You don't know if he will or not." He sighed. "I can't call because apparently she has a new number. I tried the home phone and it's been changed too. I tried to call her bodyguard but nothing.

"John, have you seen the paper today?"

"No. Why?"

"Wade was killed in an auto accident last night. He lost control of his car and ended up at the bottom of a river bend."

"He didn't lose control of that car. That was Dwayne's way of punishing him for keeping my relationship with Anna a secret."

"You think Dwayne had Wade killed?"

"Yes. He had Phil killed and now Wade. Who knows who else he's had killed. Maybe Dave? I mean think about it. Just after Dave died, Dwayne came to you and wanted to buy those stocks. He paid you a lot of money for them. Maybe he had Dave killed to get them."

"Wait I thought you said Randy killed Phil."

"He did." John replied with a sigh. "Randy is the one who killed him but Dwayne is the one who told him too. Dwayne is the one who calling the shots." He looked at Caroline. "He's got to be stopped. I've got to get Anna and Nikolas away from him before he does something to hurt them too."

"You don't think he would hurt her or Nikolas?"

"I don't know. He's dangerous. And I'm going to stop him."

"John, be careful whatever you're planning."

"I will." He replied. She nodded and headed out. He hoped this would be over tonight after Randy got what he needed.

Randy arrived at warehouse and saw that Dwayne was already there. He made sure the wire was on and walked into the warehouse. "Dwayne."

"Randy, glad you came."

"Well, I did what you asked and I want all that information." Randy said sitting down across from Dwayne.

"Here is everything we discussed." Dwayne said handing it to him.

"This has my information in it?'

"It has everything you need."

"Dwayne, why did you want Phil dead? He was your wife's brother. Why would you hurt her like that?"

"It's a tragedy about Phil. I was shocked when I heard. My wife was so upset. Her family is so upset. It's hard to deal with that." Dwayne said standing up. "Well, I think we're done here. I have to get home to my wife. Randy, it's always nice to see you." He said as he walked out of the warehouse leaving Randy there. He got into the car and drove away.

Shawn sighed once Randy came back to where they were. They had gotten nothing they could use to arrest Dwayne.

"I tried to get him to talk. I honestly did." Randy said.

"I know. I just wish we had something concrete."

"Me too. You just don't know how much." Randy replied.

"Well, we will just have to find another way." Shawn said as he walked away.

Randy sighed. He had to tell John that Dwayne wasn't in jail and he might never been. He had hoped he could do this for him. He took McKenna away from him and Zoey. He was just hoping that he could help John get Anna.

Anna put Nikolas down for the night before heading to the bedroom. She had put dinner up for Dwayne since he called and said he was going to be late. She was still trying to smooth things out between her and Dwayne. She had to protect everyone she cared about. So, since Nikolas was sleeping, she decided to plan a romantic night for Dwayne. She decorated the whole bedroom with candles and put rose petals on the bed. She changed into a sexy night gown that she had gotten at Victoria's Secret and put on some soft romantic music. She hoped he appreciated her efforts. She looked at her shoulders in the mirror, the bruises more evident than they had been before. John would never have done that to her. As soon as he crossed her mind, she sighed. She couldn't keep thinking about him. Especially if she was going to fix things with Dwayne and everyone she loved.

Dwayne pulled into the garage and headed in the house. He saw the note about dinner in the oven. He took it out and ate before heading upstairs. He checked on Nikolas first who was sleeping peacefully before he headed to the bedroom. He walked in and was shocked to see the romantic setup. He walked further in and saw his wife standing there.

"What's all of this?"

"It's a romantic evening. I hoped you would like it."

"I do." He said walking over to her. "I'm sorry, I just had a rough day at the office."

"Then let me help take your mind off it." She said as she leaned up and kissed him. "Lets slip out of these clothes and into the nice warm bath I have ready for you and I'll wash all your troubles away."

He smiled and took her hand as they headed into the bathroom. Both were soon undress in the bath. Once they were, she started massaging his shoulders. "That feels so good." He said as she did.

"Good." She whispered to him as she continued to move her hands over his body. "Just relax." He moaned under her touch. She'd never done anything like this for him before. Maybe she really did love him. "Do you like that?" She whispered.

"Yes." He moaned as she continued to rub her hands over him. He felt her hand wrap around him and started stroking him. He moaned as she did. She increased her speed and he could feel that he was getting close. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to where she was straddling him in the big, garden tub. "That's not where I want to come." He pulled her down on him and slid inside her. "That's where I want too." He tangled his fingers in her hair as he leaned up and kissed her. She moaned as they started make love in the tub.

After making love in the tub, they got out and dried off and headed into the bedroom where they made love again.. "This was a nice surprise." Dwayne said as they laid there afterwards. Anna's head resting on his chest.

"Well, I wanted to do something romantic for you." She said moving to look at him. "I know things haven't been easy for us the last few days. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry it. And I know sorry doesn't even began to cover it. But I don't know what else I can say other than I love you. And I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry. And I hope we can move on from this. Because I do love you. And I really hope you believe that."

He ran his fingers gently over her cheek. "I do believe you."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He sighed and ran his hands over the bruises on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry about those. I never meant for that to happen. I would never hurt you." He sighed again and got up from the bed. "I was just angry but that's no excuse." He turned back to her. "Anna, I love you but you understand that you broke the trust in our marriage and you have to earn it back."

"I know." She replied sitting up in the bed. "And I'm trying to do that. I'm following the rules."

"I know they seem tough but they serve their purpose." He sat back down on the bed in front of her. "But I don't want to keep bringing things up. It's over and done with. He's out of your life just like Caroline is. It's better that she is." She nodded as he leaned in and kissed her. "Now, let's finish this romantic night."

They made love again and then drifted off to sleep. Anna woke up during the night and sighed as she laid there with him. She had to do everything she could to make sure John and Caroline and their kids were safe.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy sighed as he looked across at John. "How could you not get him to confess?"

"I tried to. I swear." He replied. "It was like he knew I was recording and he wasn't' going to say anything."

John looked at him. "Do you think he has someone in the FBI tipping him off?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." Randy sighed. "John, the FBI is working to get him."

"Yeah but that doesn't tell me when. Anything can happen to Anna and Nikolas. I have to get her away from him."

"John he will never let her go. And are you sure she wants to be away from him? I mean he found out about the affair and she didn't leave him. She stayed. Maybe she doesn't want to leave him."

"I don't believe that. She loves me and wants to be with me."

"Are you one hundred percent sure about that?"

"Yes. I know he threatened her somehow. He threatened her to stay. He threatened me, Caroline, our families and probably to never let her see Nikolas again. She's a mother and no mother would leave without her child. There's got to be another way."

Randy looked at him. "I know you might not like this. But what about Anna?"

"What about her?"

"Somehow get someone to tell her everything. Or send her a letter that says Dwayne had Phil killed. Tell her everything about him. Then get her to try to get him to talk."

"No."

"John..."

"I said no. There has to be another way. We've find it."

"What if there is no other way?"

"I know there is. But I'm not putting Anna at risk. If we were to tell her and she confronted him, what do you think he might do? He's killed people already. He wouldn't' hesitate to kill her too. And I'm not taking that chance with the woman I love."

Just then there was a knock on the door. John and Randy looked at each other and opened it to see a very pregnant woman standing there. "John Cena?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You don't know me but I believe you were acquainted with my husband Wade. I found this package with your name on it."

John took the package from her. "I'm sorry about Wade. I was shocked when I heard. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you." Layla replied. "Wade was a good driver. I just don't really understand how he lost control but these things happen."

"Thank you for this." John said.

"I'm not sure what it is. There was just a note saying to give it to you should anything happen to him. So, now that I have, I'm leaving town. My family in London is ready to look after me and my child. Plus Wade's former employer paid me his last pay check. So, we're leaving. I hope whatever is in that folder helps you in someway." She said as she walked out the door.

John looked at Randy and opened the package. Inside there was a ton of documents, tapes and a DVD. "What is all of that?" Randy asked him.

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of documents from a business." John said to him. He picked up the DVD. "Let's this and see." He put it in and pressed play.

"Mr. Cena, if you're watching this, that means I'm dead. In this envelop, there are all the records you need to put Dwayne away. There are tapes and other documents regarding his business. Take everything to Agent Michaels. He'll know what to do."

John stopped the DVD and looked at Randy. "I have to get this to Agent Michaels. This is what I was praying for."

"I'll call him." John nodded as Randy made the call. He desperately hoped this work and then Anna and Nikolas would be away from Dwayne before it was too late to save them.

Dwayne made the plans for the trip Orlando. He couldn't wait for Nikolas to see Disney World. He smiled and turned off the computer in the office once he had. Everything was working out like he wanted. Anna was firmly in marriage and John Cena was out of their lives as was Caroline also. He had told Anna about Wade's accident and she was understandably upset since he had been her bodyguard since they had gotten married. He walked into the bedroom with a cup of tea

"I thought you would like a nice cup of tea." He said when walked in.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took it and then took a sip. "Mmmm, that's really good. "

"I thought a nice cup of chamomile would be best." He said as he sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry about Wade. It was a horrible accident. I know he was your friend."

"He was. I will miss him but accidents happens right?"

"Right. So I was thinking that when we go away, we can see if my Mom would come get Nikolas about half way into the trip. So I could spend a few days alone with my lovely wife."

"I would really like that. Just you and me." She smiled.

"Great. I can't wait."

"I can't either."

"Why don't you just relax and finish your tea? Maybe take a nap. I'm going to work down in the office for a little while and then I'll be back up okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her and headed out. She sighed once he left. She was determined to make it work with him. Everything with John was behind her and her focus was Dwayne and Nikolas. It had to be that way to protect everyone and everything she cared about.

Randy sat in John's house waiting for Shawn to come. He told him about the packet and he said he would be right over. Randy hoped that whatever info this was, it would help put Dwayne away and this would all be over with soon. They both turned to the door when they heard the knock.

"Agent Michaels, please come in." John said when he opened the door. "I appreciate you coming."

"Well, anything dealing with Dwayne Johnson and I'm there." Shawn said walking in. "So, what is this evidence you have?"

John pushed play on the DVD. "Mr. Cena... If you're watching this, then I'm dead. In this envelope is everything you need to put Dwayne away. Give it to Agent Michaels and he'll know what to do. Anna loves you. So don't give up on her and promise that you'll take care of her and Nikolas when the time comes."

Shawn looked at John. "Do you have this envelope?" John nodded and handed it to him. He opened it and looked through it. "This is what Agent Barrett sent to you."

"Agent Barrett?" John asked shocked.

"Wade was deep undercover and had been since he was hired by Dwayne to be Anna's bodyguard. He was gathering information about Dwayne to help us take him down. He told us about your relationship with her."

"Dwayne killed a fucking federal agent? How dangerous is he?"

"Very. He's killed at least three of his other executives besides Phil Brooks and we have testimony from another who is currently in witness protection."

"Use this information and take him down. But promise me that you won't let anything happen to Anna or Nikolas."

"I promise we will do our best to get them away from him safely." Shawn replied taking the information. "Mr. Cena, I know how you feel about Anna. We will do our best."

John nodded and watched the FBI agent leave with the information. This was probably his last chance to get Anna away from Dwayne and for Dwayne to be put away. He just had a feeling that Dwayne wouldn't go easily and he worried Anna or Nikolas might get caught in the crossfire and that was his fear. That after everything, he would still lose her.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Shawn managed to get the warrant he needed with the help of the information he'd gotten from Wade and John. It would be executed in two days. He was finally getting Dwayne Johnson and that was something he had been trying to do for years.

"I hear you got information on Dwayne Johnson?" Steve Austin said walking in . He was head of the FBI.

"Yes. Agent Barrett managed to get some before his death. He sent it to John Cena. Who gave it to me."

"Hmmm." Steve said as he sat down. "John Cena is the lover of Johnson's wife right?"

"Yes but according to Agent Barrett before his death, the affair ended. Dwayne found out about it and Anna ended it."

"Any chance Anna knows anything about the business? Any chance she could be useful to us?"

"No. According to what I know, Anna knows nothing about her husband's business."

"And you believe that? I mean they have been married almost four years."

"Yes, he has taken great pains to keep it from her so I believe she doesn't know."

"Alright." He said to him. "Then when the warrant is ready, let's try to take Dwayne at his job. I don't want to executed at his home unless we have no other option."

"Agreed." Shawn said to him. He hoped they could take Dwayne at the office. But so far, he had managed to allude their every move. He hoped this time, that wouldn't happen.

Dwayne got all the travel arrangements ready for the trip to Disney World. He had planned for them to leave tomorrow afternoon. He couldn't wait for this family vacation. He left the office and headed to the living room.

"Did you get the trip planned?" Anna asked him when he walked in.

"I did. We leave tomorrow afternoon." He said as he sat down by her on the floor.

"That's really soon. Can you work out the office so soon?"

"It's all taken care of. I have very good executives."

"Okay." She replied.

"I'm excited for a few days away with you." He said. "My mom has already agreed to get Nikolas. So you and I will have three days alone. We can really reconnect again."

She smiled a little bit. "I would like that."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her. "Now you rest and I'll bring back dinner. Anything special you want?"

"Mmmm, Mexican. I would love some chicken quesadillas. And some cheese dip. I just got a craving for Mexican."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant. You haven't wanted Mexican food since you were pregnant with Nikolas."

She looked at him. "What?"

"When you were pregnant with Nikolas, you wanted Mexican. Remember you had me make the guards go get you some at all hours." He said to her. "And after you had him, you didn't eat it anymore."

She sat there on the floor with Nikolas dumbstruck. "Pregnant?"

"It would be wonderful if you were. We have wanted another baby."

"It would be wonderful."

"Maybe you should make an appointment with Dr. Wallace."

"I think I will. I can see about tomorrow morning or I can wait until we get back from Disney World. Which do you think?"

"You can make it for tomorrow morning."

"Alright. So, are you going to get the food?"

"Yes." He kissed her and headed out. He hoped they were having another baby. It would really cement their marriage again.

Anna sighed to herself and rested her hand on her stomach. If she was pregnant, there was a good chance it was John's. The idea both comforted her and killed her at the same time. If the baby was his, she'd have a little piece of him with her forever. And he wouldn't be able to see it, to share it with her. She also worried about what Dwayne would do if the baby was John's.

John sat in his office looking over some listings. He tried to keep his mind on his work. But he kept thinking about Anna and the FBI having that information. And when would the FBI finally arrest Dwayne. He hoped it was soon and that he and Anna could be together and finally have the life they deserved together.

Daniel Bryan and his partner, Kofi Kingston, sat outside the Johnson Compound. They had been assigned to watch Dwayne and let Shawn know if it looked like he was leaving town. And it definitely did. Daniel picked up the phone and called Shawn. He explained that it looked like Dwayne was leaving town.

"Darn it." Shawn said as he slammed the phone down.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Dwayne is leaving town. And apparently soon. The surveillance team saw his workers putting bags into a car. Our warrant won't be ready for three days. And The judge said if we act before it, we can't use the information Wade got. And Dwayne will be free."

"How about delaying him?"

"He has a private jet. He doesn't' have to file a flight plan. He can leave at anytime."

"I'll make a phone call and see if we can't get things moved up a little. In the meantime, see what you can do to stall him."

"How?"

Steve looked at him. "Use Cena or Orton. Cena was sleeping with his wife. If he were to talk to Dwayne, he could delay him for a little bit."

"I'll see what I can do." Steve nodded as Shawn left. He hoped Cena would do this and it not backfire like things did with Phil.

Shawn arrived at John and knocked on the door. "Shawn, can I help you?" John asked.

"I need your help." Shawn said walking in.

"Alright. What do you need?"

"Well, we can't get the warrant for Dwayne for two more days."

"I know that."

"Well, apparently Dwayne is leaving the state tomorrow."

"With Anna and Nikolas?"

"Yes, we think so."

"You can't let him leave. They might never come back. I could lose Anna forever."

"That's why I need your help."

"How can I help?"

"I need you to delay Dwayne from leaving tomorrow. We need the extra time. So, I was hoping you could delay him."

"How?" John asked. "He hates me for sleeping with his wife and he made it clear if I had any contact, I would regret it."

"No contact with Anna. Contact with Dwayne. We need to delay him. Can you do it?"

"If it will help bring him down, sure."

"Great. Then just get him to delay the trip. Go talk to him and I think it will have the effect we need."

"Alright. I'll try. But you need to get him. Anna and Nikolas are in danger by being with him. He's dangerous."

"We know he is. But we don't believe he will hurt them." Shawn got up from the sofa. "Just try to delay him for a little bit. Long enough for us to get what we need."

John nodded as Shawn left. He hoped he could do what they needed. He felt if Dwayne left the state with Anna and Nikolas, they would never be back and he would lose her forever. He had to do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen.

Please Review! And make sure to check out our newest story, Unseen Scars.


End file.
